<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Much is Never Enough by Shiro_Kabocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080993">Too Much is Never Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kabocha/pseuds/Shiro_Kabocha'>Shiro_Kabocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Double Penetration with sex toy, Established Relationship, Face Painting, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Public Sex, Rimming, Sexy Santa lingerie, Spanking, Vibrators, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, lap dance, reference to past trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kabocha/pseuds/Shiro_Kabocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU Professor m!Byleth and grad student Dimitri have been dating for a year and each of them want to make their one-year anniversary special for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Be forewarned: This is mostly just smut.  ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dimitri struggled to keep himself from checking the time again, impressed stillness over his legs to keep from pacing or shuffling, held his breath to keep from sighing.  Byleth wasn't all that late and it wasn't as if they were going to miss their reservation; Dimitri had already checked in, after all.  And it wasn't uncommon for Byleth to run a little late.  His students loved taking advantage of his every last minute of office hours.  Dimitri used to utilize those minutes to their full extent back when he was Byleth's student, too.</p>
  <p>No, it wasn't the fact that Byleth was running late that had Dimitri itching to move.  It was the exciting little secret he was keeping close to his chest, the gift he hoped Byleth would enjoy later--if only he could keep himself from giving it away too soon.  He was nervous, too.  He hadn't misread Byleth's hints, had he?  If he had, he was in for an embarrassing night.  But he was pretty sure he'd gotten it right.</p>
  <p>Just as Dimitri was about to give in to temptation and make a surreptitious adjustment, a patter of hurried footsteps caught his ear.  He looked up, already smiling as he recognized the familiar gait.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry I'm late."  Byleth ran right up to Dimitri, leaning in to kiss him quickly, a brief apology.  "I got caught up in an explanation of the cold war and lost track of time.  I hope I haven't made us miss our reservation?"</p>
  <p>"Not at all," Dimitri replied, still smiling.  Byleth didn't look at all like the typical history professor--no tweed jacket with elbow patches here.  Instead, Byleth wore a crisp charcoal-colored shirt and black trousers, along with a dark-pink tie that somehow only enhanced his image of masculinity rather than diminished it.  With his dark hair and youthful face, it was no wonder so many students lusted after the university's newest teacher.  And somehow, he was all Dimitri's.</p>
  <p>"Shall we go inside?" Dimitri asked, moving to hold the door to the restaurant open.</p>
  <p>"Of course."  Byleth passed through the doorway, but not without running an appreciative eye over Dimitri.  "You look good in that."</p>
  <p>Dimitri nearly swallowed his tongue.  He couldn't know already, could he?  Had Dimitri given himself away somehow? "I--what?"</p>
  <p>"That color."  Byleth said, gesturing to Dimitri's shirt.  "That blue really brings out your eyes."</p>
  <p>"Oh, thank you."  Dimitri hid a sigh of relief.  Of course Byleth was only talking about his shirt.  There was no way he could know what lay underneath...</p>
  <p>The maitre d' led them to a table near a window, set far back from other diners and partially shrouded by verdant green potted plants.  After offering them each a menu, the maitre d' made a wine suggestion and Dimitri agreed.  As the man scurried off, Dimitri caught Byleth looking around as if uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>"What is it?" Dimitri asked, concerned.</p>
  <p>"I don't often eat at places like this," Byleth confessed.  "Am I dressed all right?  Are there any manners I need to know?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri felt warmth suffuse his chest; it wasn't often he made his former-professor nervous.  "The way you are dressed is perfect.  And as long as you eat with a fork and not your fingers, your manners will be perfect as well."</p>
  <p>Byleth's small, shy smile made Dimitri want to lean across the table and kiss him.  "My father and I were the take-out and left-overs types.  If we ate out, it was usually a buffet."</p>
  <p>"Would a venue change make you feel more comfortable?" Dimitri offered.  It was true: this was a step up from how they usually dined, but then again, this was a special occasion.  "I only picked this place in honor of our anniversary."</p>
  <p>Another smile from Byleth made Dimitri's heart sing.  "No, I'm happy to stay here.  I just don't want to embarrass you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri reached across the table to hold Byleth's hand.  "You could never."</p>
  <p>The sommelier appeared with a bottle of wine.  He presented it to the pair of them, holding the label out and pronouncing the title with a pretentious French accent.  After offering the cork to Dimitri, he poured a small taster into a wineglass.  With the practice of someone born into money, Dimitri inhaled the wine's bouquet, swirled the glass, then took a small sip.  He nodded and the sommelier poured them each a full glass before setting the wine in a bucket to chill.</p>
  <p>"That's quite a process," Byleth observed, smoothing a napkin over his lap.  "What happens if you don't like the wine?"</p>
  <p>"I don't actually know," Dimitri replied thoughtfully.  "I assume it gets sent back and they'll offer another bottle, but it's rude to decline the bottle after it's been uncorked.  Maybe next time I'll try it and we'll find out."</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled softly, looking over the menu.  "So what's good here?"</p>
  <p>The answer, of course, was everything, but Dimitri had already picked out what he thought Byleth might enjoy best.  One of the reasons he'd picked this restaurant was for the Chilean sea bass and as Byleth frequently talked about fishing trips with his dad, he thought that dish would be spot-on for Byleth.  For himself, Dimitri ordered the duck.  And, of course, there were the courses of bread, salad, and soup as well.  Dimitri almost cringed as Byleth stared at the waiter using a crumber to swipe the tablecloth clean between courses; perhaps he should have insisted on a venue change.  He'd thought the restaurant would be a treat, but overall, Byleth seemed distinctly uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>"I got you a gift," Byleth said as they awaited their main course.  "But this doesn't seem like the time or place to give it to you."</p>
  <p>"I got you something as well."  Dimitri had to work hard to keep a straight face.  "But I was hoping you'd unwrap it later.  Not to presume too far, but are we still on for the hotel room later tonight?"</p>
  <p>"Yes."  That small smile sent a rush of heat from Dimitri's head straight down to his groin.  "I've been thinking about it all day."</p>
  <p>Well, if <i>that</i> wasn't enough to make Dimitri want to skip dinner entirely, it certainly was enough to make his heart race.  He'd never wanted to skip table manners and tear into the food with his hands more.  Making polite conversation while taking nibble-sized bites of his duck was pure torture.  At least Byleth seemed to be thoroughly enjoying his sea bass.</p>
  <p>The meal finally ended after creme brulee and dessert wine.  As per their earlier agreement, Dimitri paid for dinner.  Byleth was covering the hotel room.  It wasn't normal for them to splurge on such a luxury, but it was a special night.  And Dimitri desperately didn't want any of his roommates to hear any of what was going to happen next.</p>
  <p>Dimitri's driver picked them up right outside the restaurant, both Dimitri and Byleth sliding into the backseat.  Something twisted beneath Dimitri's clothes and he panicked a minute, wondering how to set it to rights without Byleth noticing and spoiling the surprise.  Rather than reach beneath his shirt to adjust, he toyed with the strap of his seatbelt, pretending to adjust the fit as he soothed a wrinkle from the garment.</p>
  <p>"I've been meaning to tell you."  Byleth was wearing that kindly smile again, the one Dimitri would die to protect.  "I read over the latest revision you made to your dissertation of the responsibility of corporate giving.  Your work is inspiring.  I truly hope it reaches the right ears."</p>
  <p>"Oh, that."  Dimitri felt his cheeks heat beneath the praise, his skin shivering with goosebumps.  "That's just for school.  I doubt anyone will ever actually read it and take it seriously."</p>
  <p>"You should have it published," Byleth insisted.  "You can't remain a student forever, you know."</p>
  <p>"Grad student," Dimitri corrected.  "And isn't that the whole point behind graduate work?  Staying a student forever?"</p>
  <p>Byleth laughed softly.  "I'm certainly not complaining.  I like seeing you around campus, even when we're too busy to catch lunch."</p>
  <p>"Me too."  Dimitri swallowed hard, suddenly doubtful he was going to be able to remain a gentleman until they were behind the locked door of their hotel room. How did Byleth always know just what to say to get his blood pumping?  He couldn't wait to get him alone, couldn't wait to get these clothes off, couldn't wait for him to see...</p>
  <p>The car finally sidled up alongside the curb of the hotel.  The driver retrieved a small overnight luggage bag from the trunk and handed it to Dimitri, who thanked him before dismissing him.  Byleth checked in at the desk and got them two room keys.</p>
  <p>"I hope a suite is okay," Byleth said, handing a key to Dimitri.  "The luxury penthouse was a bit out of my price range."</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed.  "An air mattress would be okay.  A suite sounds divine."  As if they'd be using anything but the bed, anyway.</p>
  <p>There was a pleasant tension in the elevator, like the thrum of hot blood through an artery.  Byleth kept shooting little looks and smiles at Dimitri, who was finding it harder and harder to stand still.  He just wanted this man to tear his clothes off--why was the elevator ride taking so long?</p>
  <p>Finally, the elevator car dinged and they padded silently to their room.  It almost could have looked like a business trip between two colleagues by the careful distance they maintained from each other, the carefully controlled breaths, the polite "after yous" at the door.</p>
  <p>All that dissolved once the door clicked shut behind them.</p>
  <p>Byleth didn't even waste time reaching for the light switch before he had both of Dimitri's wrists pinned to the door above his head, mouths crashing together in a wet tangle of lips, teeth and tongues.  Dimitri went pliant immediately, letting Byleth take the lead, though when Byleth crushed him bodily against the door, he did roll his hips against Byleth's, breath catching from the friction, unable to help the tiny moan that spilled from his mouth.</p>
  <p>Byleth rocked back half a step, smiling softly as their eyes met.  "I've been thinking about this all day.  It was very difficult to focus on teaching my classes."</p>
  <p>"And yet you still managed to lose track of time during your last office hours?" Dimitri teased. </p>
  <p>"Cold war politics is one of the few topics I can think about without thoughts of you intruding,"  Byleth shot back.  "I mentally recite the different factions and their political leaders whenever I need to get rid of an erection before my class of students notices it."</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed hard enough that Byleth released his hands from the door and stepped back.  Dimitri followed the step, cupping the back of Byleth's head and leaning in for a softer, longer kiss.  Byleth had loosened his tie in the elevator.  Now Dimitri wrapped the long end of it around his fist and tugged it free of Byleth's collar, letting it fall to the floor.  "Today wasn't easy for me, either.  And I think you'll see why in a minute."</p>
  <p>"Oh?" Byleth gave him a teasingly skeptical look.  "What will I see?"</p>
  <p>"Your anniversary gift," Dimitri replied, trying to ignore the flutter of nerves in his stomach.  He reached up and popped the top button of his collar.  "You just have to unwrap it first."</p>
  <p>The smile on Byleth's face was nothing short of pure sex appeal.  Dimitri held himself still as the young professor stalked forward like a predator, claimed his mouth in a kiss, then began undoing the buttons down Dimitri's shirt.  He only got about halfway before he paused.  Dimitri watched Byleth's face carefully, scarcely daring to breathe, as Byleth pushed the half open shirt back over a shoulder, hand toying with the satin strap of a royal blue lace brassiere.  Wearing a completely unreadable expression, Byleth ran his fingers down the strip of satin, then around the curve of Dimitri's broad chest.  Dimitri shivered as Byleth's thumb brushed the edge of the lace, dipped beneath it skim over his nipple.  There was still a moment where Dimitri doubted, scared that he'd gotten it wrong, that he was going to have to laugh this off as some sort of joke, then--</p>
  <p>Byleth's depthless blue eyes snapped up to meet his, a sultry smile in place that Dimitri only ever saw when they were alone together like this.  That smile was all it took to reassure him: He'd gotten it right.</p>
  <p>Dimitri nearly lost his balance as Byleth suddenly backed away.  He made a motion to follow, but Byleth gave him a warning glare that froze him in place.  After a year of dating, they didn't need words to communicate; Byleth wanted to play.  And Dimitri was here for it.</p>
  <p>Byleth sat on the edge of the bed, tongue sliding unconsciously along his lips as he unbuttoned his shirt so that is fell open over his chest.  The room was shadowy and dark, the only light coming in through filmy curtains from the parking lot outside.  It felt otherworldly just then, like they'd arrived in a place that was just the two of them.  It was perfect; it was all Dimitri could have asked for.</p>
  <p>"What do you want for tonight?" Byleth asked, voice soft.  This was normal; whenever they had a chance to go too far, Byleth liked to set limits first.  It was good.  It made Dimitri feel comfortable.  Except tonight...</p>
  <p>"I want everything," Dimitri whispered rapturously.  "I want everything you want.  Please, Byleth."</p>
  <p>"Are you sure?" Byleth asked, his voice still kindly.  Controlled.  When Dimitri nodded though, all that changed.  Byleth's professional demeanor dropped away, leaving behind something like a mercenary starving for his next bounty.  Byleth leaned forward, hair shadowing his eyes, his voice just a touch husky as he said: "Then show me."</p>
  <p>Dimitri let out a shivery breath as his hands jumped to the buttons of his shirt.  He rolled his shoulders free of it, letting it fall to the floor, revealing the blue brassiere with its white lace edges, perfectly fitted to cup Dimitri's toned pectorals.  The lace was little more than a tease--when the light hit it right, it hid nothing from sight.  It hadn't been easy to wear all day, either--the lace liked to brush and tease beneath his shirt, making him think of Byleth touching him, of Byleth finding the bra, of Byleth giving him the exact hungry expression he was seeing now.</p>
  <p>He'd been waiting for this.</p>
  <p>And he wasn't done yet.</p>
  <p>Dimitri's hands went to the belt around his waist, hooking his thumbs through it first, teasingly, then slowly working the buckle.  Without dropping his eyes from Byleth's face, he pulled the belt free and dropped it to the side.  He felt his pants slip, saw the way Byleth bit his lower lip, then, with painstaking slowness, Dimitri undid the buttons that held his pants closed.  He only let the pants drop enough to show the matching blue satin and lace panties underneath, taking a half-step and turning to show only a thin string connected the front of the panties to the back.  What he couldn't really hide was the fact that his cock--straining with interest--was peeking over the edge of the lace, tip drooling in anticipation.  Dimitri felt a small thrill of satisfaction as Byleth swallowed hard, the ball of his throat pressing in stark relief against his skin.</p>
  <p>Finally, Dimitri let his pants drop, unveiling the last surprise:  thigh-high royal blue stockings, capped in white lace.  Byleth groaned out loud and Dimitri silently exulted.  He'd been thinking about this for weeks, ever since he'd placed the order for these lacy things.  He'd been nervous, yes, but the look on Byleth's face made it all worth it.</p>
  <p>"Turn around," Byleth demanded, eyes dark with lust.  "Show it off for me."</p>
  <p>Dimitri took a few steps, turning and flexing subtly.  Byleth loved his body, he knew that, so he played it up for him, tensing his back and rolling his shoulders, even making his pecs leap beneath the lace of the brassiere.  Their affection went deeper than the skin, of course, but right now, skin was what mattered most.</p>
  <p>Byleth swore lightly under his breath before he leaned back, placing his hands behind him on the bed.  "Come here."</p>
  <p>Yes!  The command Dimitri had been waiting for.  He tried not to look too eager--or else Byleth would make him wait longer--as he crossed the room to stand between Byleth's knees.  He cupped Byleth's cheeks between his hands, dropping his head for a kiss.  Byleth gave it to him, but his hands weren't still: they cupped the sides of his chest, slid down his waist, cupped his ass through those lacy panties, then reached down to pull one of Dimitri's knees up on the bed, hand tracing the curve of Dimitri's silk-covered calf.  One hand came up to the middle of Dimitri's back, pulling his forward just as Byleth broke the kiss, ducking his chin so that his nose followed the valley between Dimitri's pecs.  Dimitri shivered as he felt the lace pushed aside, arched his back and cried out as tongue and teeth teased his nipple.  His hips rocked shamelessly against Byleth, the warm hand on his back pulling him closer as the other toyed with the lace on his leg.</p>
  <p>"You look amazing like this," Byleth whispered when he finally looked up.</p>
  <p>Dimitri felt his cheeks heat up, but he held Byleth's gaze.  "It's all for you."</p>
  <p>"Are you sure you want everything tonight?"</p>
  <p>"I'm sure."</p>
  <p>That same sweet, shy smile with just a hint of hunger underneath it.  "Then would you get on your knees for me?"</p>
  <p>"Yes."  The word was little more than a rush of breath, a relief, a sigh.  He dropped down to his knees, his eyes falling half shut at the feeling of fingers sliding through his hair.</p>
  <p>It wasn't about the sex.  Not really.  All his life, Dimitri had been raised with the expectation of taking over his father's business, a multi-national conglomeration with political connections the world over.  His path had been set from birth; the sports he played, the books he read, his college major had all been picked for him.  He'd been raised to live up to a certain set of standards, none of which he'd chosen for himself.  He was constantly being challenged to rise, to solve, to think, to triumph.</p>
  <p>But Byleth was someone he'd chosen on his own.  Someone who valued him just for himself and nothing more.  Someone who was happy to do his thinking for him, to let him be truly free and in the moment.  It was liberating.  And Dimitri loved him for it.</p>
  <p>Dimitri looked up at Byleth, awaiting his next instruction.  Byleth took long minutes just touching his hair, just gazing down on him, expression almost blank as his finger tipped Dimitri's chin up, placed the barest pressure against Dimitri's throat.  All of Byleth's other students only ever saw the kind professor. Only Dimitri ever got to see the ashen demon that lay just beneath the surface.</p>
  <p>"Can I take this off?" Byleth asked finally, running a finger beneath the shoulder strap of the brassiere.</p>
  <p>Dimitri nodded, shivering in anticipation.  Byleth leaned over him to unclasp the hooks in the back.  Dimitri curled over Byleth's lap to give him space, breathing in the scents of ink, old books, wine and something sharper, like steel.  Once the clasp was undone, Byleth sat back, pinched the brassiere and the dip between Dimitri's breasts and gently pulled it away.</p>
  <p>"I like this," he said, considering the brassiere before he set it aside on the bed.  Then he smiled as he cupped Dimitri's pecs.  "I love these."</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed through a moan, pressing into the deep, massaging touch, leaning forward enough to brush his lips over the flat planes of Byleth's stomach.  Byleth still wore his open collared shirt, but that was hardly a barrier.  The trousers, however--those had to go.  Dimitri slid his hands up Byleth's thighs, pressed his thumbs into the crevices of his hips, rolled his hands back and beneath the waistband of Byleth's pants.  He didn't go any further though--he'd wait for permission first.  Byleth seemed to want to take his time--teasing, pinching, massaging--and Dimitri could afford to wait.  They had all night, and no roommates or parents were going to walk in on them unexpectedly.</p>
  <p>Honestly, why didn't they just rent a hotel room every night?</p>
  <p>Byleth finally leaned over and down, both hands cupping the sides of Dimitri's face to tip his head up for a kiss.  His hips lifted just slightly off the bed and Dimitri took that as his cue to unfasten Byleth's pants, hooks his thumbs beneath the waistband of the boxers underneath and slide both down over his hips, quickly in one fluid motion.  Byleth sat down again as Dimitri finished stripping away the trousers.  He couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight of Byleth's freed erection, proud and flushed and leaking just the littlest bit of precum.  He started to lean forward, intent on the glistening bead balanced precariously at the tip, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.</p>
  <p>"In a moment."  Why did everything Byleth say sound sexy?  Dimitri could probably cum from his voice alone.  "I want something else first."</p>
  <p>"What do you want?"</p>
  <p>Byleth smirked.  "Allow me to demonstrate."</p>
  <p>With one hand cupped behind Dimitri's neck, Byleth tugged him forward until he was pressed against the bed and against Byleth's body.  Burning hot silken skin pressed against the valley between Dimitri's pecs and then he understood.  He leaned forward, rolling his shoulders and arms forward to deepen the valley, flexing his chest muscles to wrap around as much of Byleth's length as he could.</p>
  <p>"Mmm," Byleth gave a satisfied hum.  "Just like that."</p>
  <p>The roll of Byleth's hips was rhythmic, slow and controlled. Dimitri curled his arms behind Byleth's waist in order to create as much as a cleft as possible. They hadn't done this before, but Dimitri found it intimate and erotic. He tried moving with Byleth, but it was difficult to keep his breathing under control--whenever his breathing sped up too quickly, Byleth would spring free of the valley and Dimitri would have to correct for it. They found a rhythm, though, and soon they were sliding against each other in tandem, Byleth with his eyes closed as if lost in sensation, his fingers carding through Dimitri's hair, Dimitri with tightly controlled breaths, watching that cock slide in and out between his pecs.</p>
  <p>Fuck, but he wanted to taste it.</p>
  <p>His own anticipation was building, but he couldn't risk moving his arm to stroke himself off, or else he'd lose the valley--the pressure--Byleth was rocking into. But the sight of Byleth's beautiful cock, so close, yet just out of reach was infuriatingly delicious. He couldn't help but lick his lips.</p>
  <p>"You want it?" Byleth asked, voice low and husky. Dimitri felt the hands in his hair tense as they pulled his face down. "Come and get it."</p>
  <p>Dimitri craned his neck down, and as Byleth's hips rolled, he caught just the tip of his cock on his tongue. He curled his shoulders lower, dipped his neck further and the next time it came surging up, he managed to catch the crown of it between his lips. Byleth didn't slow his rhythm, though, so Dimitri worked to catch a taste with every upward thrust.  Byleth's throaty moan was encouraging, as were the hands on his back, pushing him down even further.  Dimitri curled his tongue around the crown, applied suction when he took it deep enough, pressed firmly against the slit with his tongue.  Byleth was losing his slow, easy rhythm and thrusting faster, harder.  The steady moans and sighs were like music to Dimitri.  He pressed his breasts together tighter, dipped his chin even lower, following as much of the motion as he could, ignoring the strain in his neck and back.  It would all be worth it if he could last just a few moments more.</p>
  <p>A broken moan, then a hard tug at the short hairs at the back of Dimitri's neck.  Byleth pulled Dimitri back just as he grasped his own erection in his hand.  Dimitri looked up into Byleth's hooded, lust-blown eyes just as Byleth's orgasm went off, splashing hot and hard against Dimitri's face.  He flinched in surprise, then held still, his tongue snaking out to catch a drip at the corner of his mouth.  For long moments they simply sat gazing at each other as they caught their breath.</p>
  <p>"So beautiful," Byleth breathed.  "You're so perfect."</p>
  <p>Dimitri shivered, cum sliding down his cheeks and throat.  "Only for you."</p>
  <p>"For me."  Byleth smiled as he brushed a strand of hair back behind Dimitri's ear.  "What should we do for you now?"</p>
  <p>"I only want you."  It was true, despite the deep ache in Dimitri's groin--not to mention his knees.  He'd happily get down for Byleth every time, but it would be nice to get off the floor.</p>
  <p>"I'm going to need a minute," Byleth said with a chuckle.  He threaded his fingers through Dimitri's and tugged him forward, leaning in for a long, slow kiss.  Dimitri made no move to swipe any of the mess from his face; Byleth would tell him when he could clean it.  Unless it came close enough to his mouth to lick away, he ignored it.  And he liked that Byleth liked it anyway.</p>
  <p>Byleth leaned back, still smiling as he swiped a thumb over Dimitri's cheekbone, cleaning away a streak of cum.  He smeared the thumb over Dimitri's lower lip, then leaned in for another kiss, tongue sweeping the lip clean before pushing the flavor deeper into Dimitri's mouth.  When the kiss broke, Byleth tugged lightly on their interlocked hands, pulling Dimitri up to his feet, then into the bed.  Byleth scooted back before pressing a hand against Dimitri's chest, making him lie flat.  He sighed in relief.  Dimitri loved everything they did, but it was nice to finally lie down.</p>
  <p>"Is there anything you want?" Byleth asked, voice soft as he propped himself up on an elbow.  His fingers traced patterns between Dimitri's abs, the ticklish sensation relieving a little of his arousal as he forced himself not to squirm beneath the touch.  "It's our anniversary.  I want to do something for you, too."</p>
  <p>Dimitri gazed up into the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen.  He would be satisfied even if they stopped here.  Luckily, though, the night was far from over.</p>
  <p>"When you're ready, I want to ride you," Dimitri said, reaching up to touch the curve of Byleth's cheek.  "But I'm fine waiting until then."</p>
  <p>"I don't want to just make you wait," Byleth replied, the warmth of his palm on Dimitri's stomach sending waves of heat and pleasure through his body, though they seemed to gather and pool around his balls.  "Is it alright if I just do what I want?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri chuckled.  "When have I ever stopped you?"</p>
  <p>Byleth smiled down at him.  "Then don't start now."  He swooped down for a kiss, then kissed the side of Dimitri's neck, sucked a mark onto his collarbone, drifting ever downward.  Dimitri finally caught his breath, relaxing beneath Byleth's practiced touch.  He felt the scrape of blunt nails against his side, the ghost of a breath over a nipple, teeth scrape the sensitive skin on the inside of his elbow.  Every touch was soft, gentle, worshipful.  Even better were the little murmurs of "Beautiful" and "Just like that."  It was easy to get lost in Byleth's eyes.  Easier to get lost in his touch.  The first time they had spent the night like this, Dimitri had been hyper-sensitive to touch, barely able to hold still and unable to control his reactions to the point that he actually came prematurely, even before Byleth had gotten low enough to touch his aching erection.  He'd been embarrassed, but Byleth had never even mentioned it.  They'd simply cleaned up, talked through the refractory period, then started up again.  And that time, Dimitri had been able to hold off until the good stuff.</p>
  <p>Dimitri moaned as Byleth slid ever lower over his body, kissing down his abdomen, stroking his sides.  When Byleth stopped to leave a mark on Dimitri's hip, he wove his finger through Byleth's hair, reveling in the soft, downy feel of it, and the powerful motions of Byleth's neck and shoulders.  He thought he knew where all this was headed, so when he felt Byleth's tongue teased the edge of his lace panties, Dimitri felt a line of tension ease out of his back, head rocking back against the pillows as soft moans spilled from his mouth.</p>
  <p>"Dimi."  Dimitri craned his neck to look down the length of his body, the sight making his cock twitch in definite anticipation.  Byleth was hunkered between Dimitri's legs, his arm looped beneath one thigh and resting on the thin strip of fabric of the panties over his hip.  His eyes looked devilish, as did the unholy smirk on his face.  He lowered himself on an elbow, his warm breath of Dimitri's skin making him shiver.  "Let me hear you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri began to speak, but Byleth moved with the sudden and precise grace of a snake.  His teeth snapped shut over the satin string over his hip and with a sharp twist to the side, tore it half.  The hand on the opposite hip pulled the panties out of the way, letting them fall and hook somewhere around Dimitri's knee--he couldn't see where because he was too busy gasp-screaming to care.  Another sudden motion and Byleth had Dimitri's leg over his shoulder, lifting his hips just slightly off the mattress.  Dimitri felt a firm hand grip the cheek of his ass and spread it open just before Byleth's hot, slick tongue lathed over his entrance.  Dimitri cried out just before bringing a hand to his mouth, biting the skin of his wrist to keep from screaming.</p>
  <p>A sharp slap on his ass, then Dimitri's hips were dropped to the bed without ceremony.</p>
  <p>"What did I just say?" Byleth demanded, looming above Dimitri, a severe expression on his face.</p>
  <p>Shaking, Dimitri let his hand fall, noting the teeth marks he'd left behind.  "S-sorry.  I-I forgot."</p>
  <p>Byleth eased back down to his elbows, smoothing a hand over the quivering muscles of Dimitri's stomach.  "We got a hotel room for a reason, Dimitri.  Your roommates aren't in the next room and my father is not down the hall.  I want to hear you.  I want to know you're enjoying this."</p>
  <p>"I am.  I will," Dimitri promised.  "We haven't really had this opportunity before so it's...it's hard."</p>
  <p>Byleth smirked, his eyes dropping to the expected innuendo.  "I know it is.  But I want to hear you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri nodded obediently.  "Yes, Byleth."</p>
  <p>"Good boy."  Byleth slid a hand up Dimitri's stocking-clad leg, still wearing that smirk.  "Now relax."</p>
  <p>Dimitri let out a shivery sigh and tried to relax.  His body thrummed with adrenaline, his ass cheek burned from the slap, though that wasn't actually bad.  In fact it was kind of...exciting?  He gasped out loud when Byleth ran his hand over it, sending chills up Dimitri's spine and thrills straight to his cock.  That would have to be something they explored one day.  For now, though, what Byleth had been doing was worth paying attention to.</p>
  <p>Byleth hooked Dimitri's leg over his shoulder, lifting his hips and spreading his cheeks.  Dimitri couldn't really see a thing, but the sensations alone were driving him insane.  He'd never really thought about how hot a tongue must be, but with it pressed against that tight ring of muscle, it felt hot enough to burn.  He felt the tip of it stiffen, trace a circle around the ring, then plunge inside, flexing and pulsing as it stretched and pulled.  Dimitri cried out, hands fisting in the sheets to keep from stifling himself again.  His hips wanted to arch, to thrust, but Byleth held him too tightly for that.  He was at Byleth's mercy--and that wasn't a bad thing at all.</p>
  <p>A pause, then a murmur: "You're being so good for me, Dimi.  I want you to take a little more before I start getting you ready."</p>
  <p>Dimitri wanted to scream, wanted to cry.  He was aching with need, blood hot in his veins, heart racing.  But if he tried to rush Byleth along, he'd only end up waiting longer in the end.  "Yes.  Of course.  Anything."</p>
  <p>"Anything.  I like that."  Dimitri felt a kiss pressed again the inside of his thigh.  "Get on your hands and knees for me."</p>
  <p>Dimitri felt Byleth's hands trail along the stockings of his legs as he carefully repositioned himself as requested.  Byleth climbed off the bed, going to the single packed bag.  The hiss of the zipper made Dimitri tremble--he knew what was in that bag.  When Byleth returned to the bed, he had the bottle of lube in hand.</p>
  <p>"So pretty," Byleth whispered, running his hand down the arch of Dimitri's back.  "Just a little longer, okay?"</p>
  <p>A quick glance showed Dimitri that Byleth had still only partially recovered from earlier, so even if it weren't okay, there wasn't much he could do about it.  He nodded and Byleth smiled sweetly before climbing onto the bed behind him.  Warm hands gripped his cheeks, spreading him wide and Dimitri hunkered down on his elbows, trembling with anticipation.</p>
  <p>A dry thumb circled his entrance once.  Twice.  Then dipped timidly inside.  Dimitri groaned, pressing back against it.  Byleth teased just a little with small tugs, never slipping in more than the first knuckle of his thumb, until he brought the second thumb into play.  Dimitri whined as Byleth tugged and stretched, never too hard or too fast, never enough to hurt, only enough to tease.  When Byleth blew a stream of air between his thumbs Dimitri screamed, his body trying to jerk away by instinct before he mastered the reaction.  Byleth shifted his weight, leaning in, then Dimitri felt the tip of his tongue circling the inside of the ring of muscle.  He shuddered and shouted, whimpered and writhed.  When teeth gently worried the stretched rim, he broke down begging.  Please, please.  Please!</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled, his weight shifting again.  The grip on Dimitri's ass released and he sagged into the bed.  Dimitri felt blissfully out of his mind as one of Byleth's hands lazily stroked his upper thigh and ass, the other popped open the cap of the lube.</p>
  <p>"Just a little more now," Byleth urged.  "Back up.  Come on."</p>
  <p>Dimitri nodded, but it still took an effort of will to force himself up onto his hands and knees.  How could Byleth do so many wonderful things to him, yet never let him cum?  Was he even going to be able to last when they finally got around the having sex?  The slightest pressure against his cock was likely to make him explode in an instant and the last thing he wanted was a repeat of their first time.</p>
  <p>"Stay focused," Byleth said softly, still running his hand gently over Dimitri's lower back, as if petting him.  "Relax for me, okay?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri took a breath and nodded.  He'd wait forever if he had to.  But with all the blood pooling in his cock and balls, making them hot, heavy and angry, he wasn't sure his body agreed with the sentiment.  He shivered as the first cool, slick digit circled his rim, then moaned aloud when it slid inside.</p>
  <p>"You took that really well," Byleth praised him, sliding in and out easily.</p>
  <p>"You already stretched me," Dimitri reminded him, rocking back against single finger.  "I can take more."</p>
  <p>"Anxious, aren't you?" Byleth asked with a smile.  A second finger slid in and Dimitri nearly wept with relief.  Maybe Byleth wasn't going to keep him on edge for too much longer.  The fingers probed deeply, stretching and spreading lubricant as they twisted and curled.  A slight withdrawal and Dimtri hoped it might be the end--but then a strangled scream burst from his throat even before his nerve endings could finish telling his brain about the sweet, agonizing pleasure coming from his prostate.</p>
  <p>"By-Byleth!"  Dimitri choked out.  "Please, I--I can't!  I'll--"</p>
  <p>"You're that close already?"  Byleth paused, Dimitri's muscles still pulsating all around the fingers in his ass.  A subtle movement and then a startled hiss from Dimitri: his cock was so hot that Byleth's hand felt cold by comparison.  A soft chuckle.  "You've been so good to hold out this long.  You're almost ready.  Hold on for me, gorgeous?"</p>
  <p>"Of course," Dimitri said through gritted teeth.  Byleth hadn't done much more than touch his fingers to Dimitri's shaft, but it had still been close.  Dimitri had never connected with anyone else on the same level as Byleth, which made him want to challenge himself even more every time they had a chance to be together this way.  Though Byleth would never be disappointed, Dimitri always wanted to rise to his expectations.</p>
  <p>Thankfully, Byleth wasted little time in prepping Dimitri much further.  He used three fingers to make sure the lubricant was well spread out and that Dimitri was nice and loose, then pressed a kiss to the side of Dimitri's hip.  When he looked back over his shoulder, Dimitri saw Byleth stroking his own length--finally resurrected from earlier--to slick it with lubricant.</p>
  <p>Byleth smirked as he noted Dimitri watching.  "Did you say something about wanting to ride?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri scrambled, nearly losing his balance, as he tried to turn and reach for Byleth.  Byleth met him in the middle of the bed, fingers cool on his arms and shoulders, lips warm against Dimitri's.  An arm snaked around Dimitri's waist, pulling their chests close as they kissed, yet maintaining just a hint of distance between their hips, for which Dimitri was grateful.  Frotting was wonderful sometimes, but that wasn't what he wanted just now.</p>
  <p>As Byleth laid down in the space Dimitri had just vacated, Dimitri took the opportunity to lose the torn panties caught around his knee.  As an afterthought, he started rolling down the stockings as well, thinking he didn't really need them anymore and taking them off would keep them from getting a run.  Before he got too far, Byleth's hand clamped over his wrist.  Dimitri looked up, surprised.</p>
  <p>"The thigh-highs stay on during sex, Dimi."</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed.  "As you say."  He fixed the stocking back into place.</p>
  <p>Byleth settled back, one hand tucked beneath his head, the other beckoning, just like that "come hither" smile on his face.  Dimitri sat back on his heels for a moment, swallowing hard at the absolute meal laid out before him.  Byleth was beautiful, from the dark hair splayed across the pillow to the hard lines of muscle shifting beneath his skin.  From his eyes that could be kindly or devilish to his smile that could praise or punish.  It was like an out-of-body experience to think that this beautiful man thought Dimitri was beautiful, too.</p>
  <p>Dimitri gripped the base of his cock, giving it a hard squeeze as he willed it to hold on.  This was the part he'd been waiting for, the part he wanted to take his time with.  He swung a leg over Byleth's, then leaned over, supporting his weight on his hands as he stretched up, pressing a kiss against Byleth's lips, his jaw, his neck.  Byleth's hand slid down his side in a long, gentle stroke.  No urgency from him, but then Byleth had already finished once already.  Dimitri had to hope he could last at least as long as Byleth did.</p>
  <p>Slowly, Dimitri lowered his body over Byleth's, shifting back, gasping as his balls grazed Byleth's erection.  Beneath him, Byleth smiled, slow and lazy.</p>
  <p>"Take your time," his once-professor urged him.  "But don't forget: I want to hear you."</p>
  <p>"Yes, professor," Dimitri said, a hint of a tease.  He sat back, drawing a shuddering breath, then reached behind him for Byleth's length.  Just taking it in hand made his heart race, his breath catch.  When he placed it near his entrance, Byleth licked his lips in anticipation.  Dimitri leaned forward, let loose a breath, then slowly, achingly slowly, pressed himself back and down on Byleth's length.</p>
  <p>It didn't hurt.  That wasn't why he took it slowly.  He'd been well prepared and the lube provided an easy slide.  No, he took it slowly because he was afraid if he rushed it, he'd cum too soon and it would be over.  No, Dimitri wanted this to last.  He wanted to feel every single inch, every thrust, every moment.  If they never celebrated another anniversary together, Dimitri wanted to remember every second of this one.</p>
  <p>And if they did manage to make it another year, Dimitri hoped to make even more memories like this one.</p>
  <p>It was almost surprising when Dimitri came to a stop, his ass seated firmly over Byleth's hips.  Byleth kept a hand on Dimitri's leg, fingers playing with the lacy edge of his stockings, expression rapturous.</p>
  <p>"How do you not know how beautiful you look?" Byleth asked, slightly breathless.</p>
  <p>Dimitri turned his face away, hoping the shadows hid his blush. "Please, Byleth.  You know what that does to me."</p>
  <p>"I do."  Byleth pushed himself up on his elbow, reached his free hand out.  He couldn't quite reach, so Dimitri leaned forward, letting Byleth cup his cheek before sliding his fingers back through Dimitri's hair. "And I'll keep saying it until you see yourself the way I do."</p>
  <p>That was too much.  Dimitri felt his cheeks fill with heat just as his skin pebbled with goosebumps.  He placed his hand on Byleth's chest and gently pushed him back down to the bed.  "It's my turn now.  You stay down there."</p>
  <p>Byleth smirked as he rolled his hips under Dimitri.  "I don't mind.  It's only the second-best seat in the house."</p>
  <p>Dimitri actually laughed, glad to take the edge off the tension.  He rocked his hips experimentally, getting a feel for the motion, how he could move and how much length he had to work with.  They'd done this before, but not too often.  And as both of them lived with housemates, they didn't always get the chance to take their time.  Dimitri wanted a long, slow ride this time--provided that he could last that long.  He rested his hands on Byleth's chest, leaning forward as he rose up, then relaxing as he slid back down, keeping the motions languid and relaxed.  As much as his cock told him otherwise, there was no need to rush.</p>
  <p>Byleth watched through heavily lidded eyes, his hands on Dimitri's legs, toying with the lace or tracing patterns up his thighs, seemingly lost in the gentle rhythm.  Every now and then a soft moan or gasp would escape his kiss-darkened lips, making Dimitri wish hungrily to hear more.  For himself, Dimitri's breaths were soft, catching every so often or sighing in relief, but nothing loud or unrestrained.  No, that would come later.  For now, he was enjoying being in control, enjoying the slide, the full feeling when he was seated, the aching loss when he slid out nearly to the tip.  He wondered how long he could make this last, right up until Byleth's hips rolled beneath him, breaking the rhythm and nearly tossing him forward.</p>
  <p>"You said to hurry earlier," Byleth reminded him, his voice a touch husky.  "You can't expect me to wait on you now."</p>
  <p>"I can't?" Dimitri asked, finally giving Byleth a taste of his own smirk.  "I think I am going to make you wait.  And."  He lowered his voice, a throaty whisper.  "I think you're going to enjoy it."</p>
  <p>Byleth made Dimitri gasp by dragging his nails along his thighs, leaving strips of white skin behind that quickly colored red.  "I'll enjoy it for however long you can keep it up for."</p>
  <p>Dimitri chuckled, shifting his weight to lean back, bracing his hands behind him.  "Good.  This may take a while."</p>
  <p>It was bravado, and Byleth probably knew that, because the new angle hit everything differently as Dimitri began to move.  His eyes fell shut as he began to moan, hips rising and falling under their own direction, seeking the best points of contact, of pressure, of depth.  The first drag against his prostate had him moaning helplessly, his hips picking up a bit of a shimmy to try and hit it again.  Unconsciously, he sped up, seeking that contact over and over again, but missing as his thrusts became sloppy, lust overcoming his coordination.  Byleth's hands came up to his waist, helping guide him down so he didn't miss and slip to the side.  Dimitri was barely conscious of the gesture, though he noticed when Byleth began matching his rhythm from below, rolling his hips up in time to match Dimitri's pace.  Dimitri curled forward, bracing his hands on Byleth's forearms, allowing Byleth to control his balance while Dimitri focused on the ride.</p>
  <p>The room was dark: all Dimitri could see were the gleaming crescents of Byleth's eyes, so dark they appeared black.  His breaths were coming fast now, hard, heavy pants as his lungs struggled to keep pace with his needs.  His cries filled the room every time he felt that pressure, that slide, that perfect fullness inside him.  His cock was weeping a steady stream of precum now and it should have felt warm, except the stirred air of their movements kept cooling it, making him shiver and probably helping him to last a little longer than he thought he would have.  But Dimitri's thighs were trembling, his spine arching, toes curling, eyes rolling back sightlessly.  He wasn't sure how long they'd been going, but he was sure the end was near.</p>
  <p>One of Byleth's hands came free from Dimitri's side and curled itself around an erection so hot, Dimitri half-expected the touch to burn.  His cry was embarrassingly loud, broken, half a sob as he finally climaxed, his balls contracting painfully as they expelled pulse after pulse of hot, sticky cum.  By the time he was reduced to little more than a dribble, Dimitri felt his vision whiting out, his core strength evaporated.  Was he about to faint?  He definitely felt like he was falling.</p>
  <p>No, Byleth had him.  He was being guided down to the bed, gently, cool hands sweeping hair off his face, a distant voice asking if he was okay.  It took longer than it should have to get his bearings; that had to have been the most intense orgasm Dimitri had ever experienced.  When he finally blinked vision back into his eyes, he was looking up into concerned blue eyes.  Dimitri wanted to assure him he was fine, but all he could do was laugh.</p>
  <p>"Sorry," he wheezed, swiping his thumb over Byleth's cheek to clean it.  "Looks like I got you."</p>
  <p>Byleth turned Dimitri's hand over and kissed his palm before swiping his tongue over it.  "You think I care about that?  Are you alright?  Do you need anything?"</p>
  <p>"I'm fine," Dimitri assured him, still trying to catch his breath.  "I'm sorry, I may have blacked out for a moment.  Did you finish?"</p>
  <p>"You blacked out and you're worried if I came or not?" Byleth asked skeptically.  "You can put yourself first sometimes, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>Dimitri would have blushed if he had any blood left to do so.  "I'm fine now.  Is it wrong for me to want to know if my partner enjoyed it?"</p>
  <p>"I would have enjoyed it even if I hadn't finished," Bylth assured him.  He placed Dimitri's hand down on his chest, just over his heart.  "I'm getting some towels for us.  Don't try to get up."</p>
  <p>Dimitri wanted to argue: usually they showered together after, sometimes even making a second mess to clean up--but he couldn't trust himself to even roll over, much less get up.  Instead, he treated himself to the sight of Byleth walking naked across the room.  He nearly fell asleep to the sounds of running water in the bathroom, but woke up when he felt the touch of a warm, damp washcloth on his face.</p>
  <p>"I had an amazing time tonight," Byleth said, focusing on cleaning his cum off of Dimitri's face.  "Thank you for all of this.  I greatly enjoyed my gift."</p>
  <p>"I'm glad."  Dimitri caught Byleth's hand and kissed the inside of his wrist.  "I'm hoping to celebrate many more anniversaries with you, you know."</p>
  <p>"So am I," Byleth assured him.  "But be still for now.  Let me get you cleaned up."</p>
  <p>"If you insist."  For once, Dimitri wasn't going to fight, wasn't going to insist on doing his part.  Surely it was enough that they loved and trusted each other.  And he could always make it up to Byleth another time.  He nearly drifted off by the time Byleth's weight rose from the bed, his task finished.</p>
  <p>"Dimitri."</p>
  <p>Dimitri groaned, rolling halfway over to make room in the bed.</p>
  <p>A soft chuckle.  "Aren't you forgetting something?"</p>
  <p>Was he?  Dimitri didn't want to think too hard.  He rolled onto his back again, trying to blink his way back into consciousness.  Byleth stood over the bed, holding a small box.</p>
  <p>"I got you something, too."</p>
  <p>"Oh."  Dimitri had entirely forgotten that Byleth had said he'd gotten him an anniversary gift.  He pushed himself up to sitting, shook his head to clear it, then accepted the box.  Byelth sat on the edge of the bed, watching.  Under any other circumstances, the predatory look of anticipation would have set Dimitri on edge but he was too tired to do more than note the expression as he opened the box.  "Oh!"  Dimitri swallowed hard.  "This is a..."</p>
  <p>"Vibrator," Byleth confirmed, wicked grin in place.  "It works off an app on my phone."</p>
  <p>Dimitri's breath caught, his skin crawling over with goosebumps.  "You mean..."</p>
  <p>"I can control it from anywhere."  Byleth leaned across the bed to kiss Dimitri's cheek.  "I thought we might have some fun with it another time."</p>
  <p>"Yes."  Dimitri shivered.  "Another time."</p>
  <p>"Happy anniversary, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>"Happy anniversary, Byleth."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth and Dimitri decide to have a little fun with Byleth's anniversary gift, but it will it turn out to be too much for Dimitri to handle?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am once again warning you that this is mostly just smut.  ^_~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dimitri was going to die.</p>
  <p>He was one hundred percent certain he wasn't going to make it to the end of the exam period.  Not without screaming.  Or weeping.  Or without an embarrassing stain on the front of his chinos.</p>
  <p>Why had he ever thought that using Byleth's remote-operated vibrator at school was a good idea?  It had been a terrible idea from the beginning and it was a terrible idea now.  The only thing Dimitri could do was pray for the exam to end and hope he didn't embarrass himself in front of the students.</p>
  <p>In all fairness, he hadn't expected to be proctoring an exam for three hours straight when he'd agreed to the vibrator.  He was a grad student and a sometimes-teacher's-aid, but he'd thought he'd be grading papers in an office all day.  Not sitting in front of a room of sixty undergrads, unable to get up and walk away when the sensations became too much.  He couldn't even cry out, couldn't show any reaction at all and that, truly, was the worst torture.</p>
  <p>Well, perhaps second worst.</p>
  <p>The worst was never knowing when Byleth was going to turn the damn thing on or off.  When Dimitri was first handing out the exams, it had flicked on unexpectedly, the vibrations sending him down to one knee, the pleasure making him cut off his breath to keep from screaming.  Luckily, that first pulse hadn't lasted long and Dimitri had been able to laugh it off as if he'd tripped, but since then he'd remained completely immobile in the chair behind the teacher's desk.  Which was worse, in a way, because in sitting down, he had no recourse to adjust or alleviate the vibrations.  The only thing he could do was hide his face behind his hands and wait for Byleth to get bored soon.</p>
  <p>Dimitri wasn't sure what was worse: when the vibrator was just on constantly, or when he was waiting for it to turn on.  He was beginning to get the idea that perhaps Byleth was just a bit of a sadist by the way he played with the on and off switch.  Sometimes, he'd leave the vibrator going for long stretches at a time, making Dimitri's breath come short, his palms sweat, his cock hot and heavy with need.  Other times, he'd flick the vibrator on and off in pulses, which made Dimitri twitch and thrust, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out.  And sometimes, the vibrator would just be off, which should have been a relief, but wasn't because Dimitri was always wary, always waiting for the next round.  It was torture.  Exquisite, perfect torture.</p>
  <p>When is this exam ever going to end? Dimitri asked himself, trying to look discreetly at the clock over the door.  The vibrator had been steady-on for the past five minutes with no breaks and Dimitri was seriously considering his own mortality by explosive orgasm as he watched each second tick painfully by.  He had to perch on the edge of his seat, hips slightly elevated or else the vibrator would be sitting right over his prostate and as good as that felt, he still didn't want to come in his pants.  Six minutes now.  Byleth didn't forget that he'd left it on, had he?  There had been some long pulses, but this was the longest by far.  The only mercy was that the exam time was nearly over and Dimitri comforted himself with that thought that as soon as the room was empty, he could lock the door and stroke himself off without leaving evidence on his clothes.</p>
  <p>Hopefully.</p>
  <p>Seven minutes now without relief and tears were beginning to gather in Dimitri's eyes.  His knees and legs quivered under the weight of holding himself up off the seat for so long.  He longed to sit back, but then he'd be completely helpless against the onslaught.</p>
  <p>Eight minutes.  Byleth couldn't just be leaving it on until the end of the class period.  Could he?</p>
  <p>Nine minutes.  Fuck everything, Dimitri was going to take it out right--No.  No.  It was one more minute before the end of the exam.  He could last that long.</p>
  <p>Couldn't he?</p>
  <p>Just as the clock struck the hour and a low tone rang out, indicating the end of the period, the vibrator suddenly ramped up to a more intense speed, surprising Dimitri enough to make him cry out and leap to his feet.  What was that?! Had Byleth told him he could play with the intensity as well as the power?  But suddenly it clicked off, giving Dimitri the strangest sensation of vertigo.</p>
  <p>The class was staring at him.</p>
  <p>"That's pencils down, everyone," Dimitri said, trying to look steady and authoritative.  "Go ahead and place your exams on the desk.  I'm sure you all did fine."</p>
  <p>He remained standing, hands braced against the edge of the desk, as the students shuffled resignedly forward, each placing their exam sheets down on the desk.  Dimitri prayed the vibrator wouldn't flick on while he waited for the procession to end.  He tried to smile at the students who met his eyes, but by the funny looks some of them were giving him, he guessed he didn't look as composed as he would have liked.  Once the final student set their test down, Dimitri leaned over to neaten the stack of papers, letting go of an inner sigh of relief.  A few moments more and he could take the dratted thing out of his ass.  And, if he was really lucky, maybe he could stroke off, too.  His erection was straining painfully at the front of his pants and after three hours of exquisite torture, he surely deserved a moment to himself.</p>
  <p>Dimitri turned to go lock the door of the room after the last student left, then nearly jumped out of his skin.</p>
  <p>Byleth was leaning in the doorway, a very small smirk on his face.</p>
  <p>"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked, feeling heat suffuse his cheeks.  Normally he was pleasantly surprised when he ran into Byleth on campus; they belonged to separate schools within the university, so their paths didn't cross unless they went out of their way for each other.  "You're supposed to be in class until dinnertime."</p>
  <p>"Someone hit a fire hydrant near my building and the lower level got flooded out.  Current classes are canceled and later classes are currently being reassigned to open rooms."  His expression mocking, Byleth's eyes dropped to the phone cradled in his palm.  Dimitri swallowed, fearful and excited at once.  "Have you been enjoying yourself?"</p>
  <p>"Actually, it's been a bit of a nightmare," Dimitri replied, eyes still locked on the phone in Byleth's hand.  "I didn't know I'd be proctoring an exam when I agreed to this this morning."</p>
  <p>Byleth only leered from the doorway.  "It wouldn't have been any fun if you were just sitting in an office by yourself all day.  Don't you think?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri's mouth fell open.  "You!  You didn't--you couldn't have--!!"</p>
  <p>The vibrator pulsed, sudden and hard, harder than it had been earlier during the exam.  Dimitri's knees buckled, he barely caught himself on the edge of the desk, a loud groan interrupting his accusation.  When the shivering pulses finally stopped, Dimitri found himself looking up into pitiless blue eyes, the door to the classroom closed and locked.  Byleth slid his hand back through Dimitri's hair as he caught his breath.</p>
  <p>"I overheard your supervising professor complaining about a conflicting department meeting during this exam," Byleth said, voice barely above a whisper.  "I may have suggested he ask you to sit in for him.  You're not mad at me, are you?"</p>
  <p>"N-no."  Dimitri swallowed hard.  "Not now that you're here.  Please, Byleth, let me finish."</p>
  <p>Byleth canted his head to the side, dark hair falling over his eyes.  "You want to get off right here?  Now?"</p>
  <p>"I can't wait," Dimitri admitted breathless.  He grabbed a fistful of Byleth's shirt and yanked him forward, crushing their lips together.  Dimitri was panting, hard and needy.  When he released Byleth, they were still close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces.  "This is your fault.  You need to take responsibility."</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled softly.  He let his hand trail down Dimitri's neck, chest, side, sliding it back to cup Dimitri's ass.  He tugged Dimitri close, rocking their hips together.  Dimitri hissed, overly sensitive to the gentle motion.  "You want me to help you with that?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, I--"  Dimitri cried out, the vibrations starting up out of nowhere.  Byleth's hand slid back further, pressing against the hidden device as he continued rocking their hips together.  Dimitri caught himself on Byleth's shoulders, eyes squeezing shut as the waves of pleasure increased.  Byleth tipped his head to the side and kissed Dimitri's neck, wringing a keening cry from Dimitri's lips.  By the time the vibrations stopped, Dimitri was no longer sure that his knees could support his weight.  He stumbled back against the desk, gripping Byleth's shirt in his hands to stay upright, blinking tears out of his eyes.  "I never knew you were such a bastard."</p>
  <p>"Oh, Dimi."  Byleth tipped his chin up, that sexy, devilish smile sending chills down Dimitri's spine.  "You knew.  And yet, you still agreed to wear <i>this</i> all day."  Byleth punctuated his meaning with another pulse through the app on his phone.  It lasted barely a second but Dimitri still nearly toppled to the ground.</p>
  <p>"Please," he whispered, breathless.  "Please let me come.  I'll beg.  Anything, Byleth, I just need to come."</p>
  <p>"Hmm."  The hooded look in Byleth's eyes should have sent Dimitri running, but he knew he wouldn't get very far--not while he was still wearing this thrice-cursed vibrator.  "I suppose I could help.  Do you know, there's something I always wished we'd done?"</p>
  <p>"What's that?" Dimitri asked, swallowing hard.</p>
  <p>"We'd agreed not to start dating until after you were no longer my student. Do you remember?"</p>
  <p>How could Dimitri forget?  It had been the longest semester of his entire life, thirsting after the hot professor who extended his office hours just so they could keep talking, yet stalwartly refused to touch him while he was still an undergrad.  Byleth's control had been admirable back then; now, Dimitri found that control infuriating--and just a little thrilling.  "Of course.”</p>
  <p>Byleth sat down in the teacher's chair, smile slow and sultry as he held Dimitri's gaze.  "How would you feel about me taking you over the desk?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri breathed all in a rush, his hands going to his belt, intent on ripping it away in order to get his relief faster.</p>
  <p>Byleth laughed, hands covering Dimitri's.  "Not so fast.  You might be ready, but I'm not."  Byleth's smirk was as much of a turn-on as it was terrifying.  "You're going to have to work a lot harder to earn that extra credit, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>Oh, was that his game?  Dimitri thought he could play that.  Under normal circumstances, he'd be thrilled with a little "bad teacher" role-playing with his former professor, but right now...  He really just wanted to jump right to the main event.  He'd spent the last three hours being teased on and off; the slightest breeze might be enough to put him over the edge.  Steeling himself with a breath, Dimitri shook his hair forward in front of his eyes in order to give his lover a steamy look.</p>
  <p>"What do you want me to do, Professor?"</p>
  <p>"Good boy," Byleth murmured approvingly.  He patted his leg.  "Come here."</p>
  <p>Dimitri complied, straddling one of Byleth's knees to perch on it, arms twining behind Byleth's neck.  When their lips met, it was gentler than before, more questing, slowly building to light nipping and tongue-sucking.  Byleth's hands ranged down Dimitri's chest, pressed against his abs beneath the fabric of his shirt, slid up his muscular thighs to rest on his hip.  Dimitri only just noticed the absence of one hand before the vibrator started up again, making him hiss and jump up.  Byleth caught him around the waist and pulled him back down.</p>
  <p>"Now now," he whispered, grinding Dimitri down on his leg.  "If you run away, how can I give you a grade for all your extra work?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri couldn't formulate a response and even if he could, he couldn't have said it through the gasping moans that overtook him.  Byleth's knee was at just the right angle to rock the vibrator against his prostate and with Byleth's hands on his waist, he was helpless in the currents of pleasure and agony.  All he could do was hold on and hope Byleth wearied of this game before he really did come in his pants.</p>
  <p>A hand cupped the back of Dimitri's neck, tugging his face down into Byleth's shoulder.  "Ssh," Byleth whispered, still rocking his knee up against Dimitri's ass.  "The door might be locked, but the walls between classes aren't all that thick."</p>
  <p>Dimitri would have cursed him out if he could.  Instead, he settled for biting Byleth through his shirt, earning a hiss of pain and a chuckle.  A gasp freed his teeth from the shirt as the vibrator suddenly surged up from a low hum to a racing pulse.  He buried a groan against Byleth's skin, body shaking with the effort of holding back.  When the vibrations finally stopped, he sagged bonelessly against Byleth's body.  A warm hand stroked his back as he attempted to recover his breath and strength.</p>
  <p>"Does it really take that much out of you?" Byleth asked, voice light, almost concerned.</p>
  <p>"You wear it next time and find out," Dimitri quipped, nipping at Byleth's ear, perhaps a bit harder than was necessary.  Byleth's hips jumped beneath him, in either surprise or arousal, Dimitri couldn't tell, but the chuckle that followed chilled him to the bone.</p>
  <p>"That was a mistake," Byleth murmured, the hand at the back of Dimitri's neck firming its grip.  "You have to be good if you want me to help you.  If you're bad, then I might have to do something about it."</p>
  <p>Before Dimitri could ask what he meant, he found himself pushed down over Byleth's knees, one hand pinning his shoulders, the other tugging his already unbuttoned chinos down by the belt.  Dimitri struggled to sit up, to protest, but before he could, a loud, hard slap came down on his bare ass.  A shout ripped itself free of Dimitri's throat as his body thrummed with pain and pleasure.</p>
  <p>"You have to be quiet," Byleth coached, gentle voice in harsh counterpoint to the second slap as it came down on a different part of Dimitri's ass.  "We'll get caught if you're too loud."</p>
  <p>"S-s-stop," Dimitri gritted out.  "I--I'll scream."</p>
  <p>Byleth had already swung his arm up, Dimitri could see that out of the corner of his eye, but the hand came down gently, resting on warm skin.  "Do you really need to stop, Dimitri?  We can, if that's what you need."</p>
  <p>"No.  I mean, yes.  I mean."  Dimitri placed a palm over his face as he attempted to catch his breath.  "I want to continue but if you're going to do that, I need it out.  It's too much, Byleth, I can't help but scream."</p>
  <p>"That sounds reasonable."  Byleth smoothed his palm over Dimitri's stinging ass checks before fingers dipped in between them.  Dimitri shivered, feeling a light tug against his sensitive ring of muscle.  "Relax for me, Dimi, I don't want to hurt you."</p>
  <p>It took a long, slow breath in order for Dimitri to relax enough for the vibrator to finally come free.  Byleth leaned over Dimitri's back to set it on the teacher's desk where it glistened lewdly out of the corner of Dimitri's eye.  He was thinking so fondly of running it over with his car that he barely noticed it when Byleth slipped a finger inside him.  He gasped as a second finger joined it, giving the ring a testing stretch.</p>
  <p>"You're practically ready already," Byleth said, a touch of surprised wonder in his voice.</p>
  <p>"I used a lot of lube this morning," Dimitri admitted, blushing.  "And that thing is fairly large."</p>
  <p>Dimitri could just imagine the smile that stretched across Byleth's face.  "I like it even more now."</p>
  <p>"Good," Dimitri growled.  "You can wear it next time."</p>
  <p>Byleth laughed.  "Thank you, Dimitri.  You just reminded me what we were doing before we got interrupted."</p>
  <p>At least Dimitri managed to keep his mouth shut the next time Byleth's hand came down on his ass.  He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out at the next one, and the one after that, but it was still so much of a relief to have the hateful vibrator out.  And the spanking wasn't painful.  Not really.  And balanced as he was over Byleth's lap, he was able to move just enough to grind against Byleth's thigh, taking a bit of the edge off his painfully straining erection.  He did allow himself soft moans and gasps, mostly because he knew Byleth liked to hear them and hoped that would help move the foreplay along so Dimitri could finally finish.</p>
  <p>Dimitri hissed as Byleth ran his palm along the curve of his ass, the skin stinging and hot to the touch.  He felt Byleth move, then felt light, cool air blowing over his abused cheeks, making him quiver and whimper.  Another long, soft stroke, then a gentle pat that still sent shivers of pain up Dimitri's spine.</p>
  <p>"Are you going to behave now?" Byleth asked.</p>
  <p>Dimitri swallowed.  "Yes, Professor."</p>
  <p>"Good boy."  A hand carded Dimitri's hair.  "Bend over the desk for me."</p>
  <p>Blood rushed to Dimitri's head as he straightened too suddenly, but before he could lose his balance, Byleth had an arm around his waist, steadying him.  He was also stripping away Dimitri's chinos, but that was only to be expected.  As he went to lean over the desk, Dimitri moved his arm to swipe the vibrator clear off the desk, but Byleth caught his wrist, surging against him, pinning his hips against edge of the desk as he slammed Dimitri's arm down on the desktop.</p>
  <p>"Be good," Byleth admonished gently.  "If you don't like my gifts, I'll stop giving you nice things."</p>
  <p>Dimitri might have felt bad about it if Byleth hadn't spent the last three hours using that "gift" to torture him.  As it was, he stubbornly turned his face away from the vibrator, looking instead at the stack of exam papers that had been disturbed by the movement against the desk.  Dimitri could already feel Byleth's erection through his trousers, pressed against the tender skin of his ass.  He allowed Byleth to guide his hands to the far side of the desk so he could curl his fingers around the edge.  Looking back over his shoulder, Dimitri saw Byleth toss his tie over his shoulder before undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants.  He licked his lips in anticipation.</p>
  <p>Byleth saw and grinned.  "Is this what you want?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri begged.  Even bent over the desk, Dimitri still stood on the floor, his pants and shoes stripped away.  He widened his stance, lifted his hips, begging for the release Byleth could grant him.  His ass was still warm, still smarting from Byleth's enthusiastic punishment, but that only made him want it more.  He lifted himself on his toes, swallowing hard as Byleth's pants came open, revealing his flushed and drooling cock.  "Please, Professor.  I want my extra credit."</p>
  <p>Byleth huffed a laugh, one hand holding his erection as the other traced the curve of Dimitri's cheek.  "Do you think you're ready for it?  Or do you need some preparation?"</p>
  <p>"I'm ready," Dimitri assured him.  He'd been stretched by the vibrator all day and the lube he'd used earlier was still slick.  He didn't want to waste any more time--he'd been on the edge for too long and just needed it done!</p>
  <p>Byleth still took a moment to spread Dimitri's cheeks, rubbing his thumb over the ring of muscle before dipping it inside and testing the stretch.  Apparently finding it satisfactory, he guided his cock to Dimitri's twitching, overly sensitive hole.  Dimitri grit his teeth against moaning as Byleth sheathed himself in one long, slow push.  He felt Byleth's hips flush against his stinging cheeks, felt his own hip bones crushed against the edge of the desk.  He tried moving, but Byleth held him still.</p>
  <p>"You're a little tight," Byleth said, hands cool on the skin of Dimitri's back, slipping beneath his shirt.  "Are you sure this is fine?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, I'm sure."  Talking without screaming was a challenge.  Dimitri tried to buck, but found he had no leverage between the desk and Byleth's hips.  "I’m fine, so please!"</p>
  <p>"You keep trying to rush," Byleth said, curling over Dimitri's body to brush hair out of his eyes.  "What if I want to enjoy this?  The sight of my former-student splayed over a teacher's desk, open and wanton for me?  Do you know how many times I've thought of doing this with you?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri shivered; fucking in a classroom had been a fantasy of his, too, but he'd never thought it might become a reality.  Byleth, normally cool and controlled, looked absolutely feral, with that tie tossed over his shoulder, his pants open and his eyes so dark they appeared almost black.  He was gorgeous, like something straight out of Dimitri's dreams.  "Do you...like what you see?"</p>
  <p>"I love it," Byleth whispered huskily.  "If you'd let me, I'd take a picture."</p>
  <p>Every muscle in Dimitri's body contracted, wringing a hissing-gasp out of Byleth.  He straightened, set one hand in the small of Dimitri's back and gave one slow stroke before seating himself deeply once again.</p>
  <p>"Did that excite you?" Byleth asked while Dimitri's brain was still rebooting.  "Me having a dirty picture of you?"</p>
  <p>"No."  Dimitri turned his face into his arms, still grasping the far edge of the desk.  "Please, don't.  That's just--it would--I couldn't--"</p>
  <p>"You look so beautiful," Byleth crooned, rocking back slowly, slowly, inexorably slowly, before pushing languidly back in.  Dimitri tried to writhe against the pace, but couldn't move more than a few infuriating inches.  Byleth held still, letting Dimitri grow frustrated in trying.  "Please, Dimitri.  We get so little time together lately, it would mean so much to have a picture of you."</p>
  <p>"So let's take a selfie," Dimitri protested, voice rough.  "On our next date.  I'll take you wherever you want to go."</p>
  <p>Byleth's silence was worse than his teasing comments, his husky laughs.  Dimitri felt Byleth's hands range along his body, brushing the tendrils of his hair, ghosting along the divet of his spine, scraping his sides with his fingernails.  "You really don't know how gorgeous you are like this, do you?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri's face flooded with warmth.  "I...Byleth, I..."</p>
  <p>"I'll make you a deal," Byleth whispered, taking up a gently rocking rhythm.  It wasn't much: he was only moving by the merest inches, but it was something and Dimitri would take anything at this point.  "I'll wear the vibrator and give you control of it on a day of your choice.  If you'll let me take one picture of you today."</p>
  <p>Dimitri twisted to look back over his shoulder, mouth falling open in surprise.  "You'd do that?"</p>
  <p>Byleth nodded, his kind face at odds with his dishabille state.  "Of course.  You can torment me the same way I tormented you today."</p>
  <p>"But...your classes?"</p>
  <p>"I trust you," Byleth whispered, curling low to place a kiss against Dimitri's back.  "One picture, Dimitri.  Please?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri sagged against the desk.  "Fine.  Just one.  But I get to pick the day when you wear the vibrator."  He was rewarded by Byleth giving him a few more inches of thrust, yet the pace was still slow.  "Hurry up and take it."</p>
  <p>"Not yet."  The heat, the torture, the sadism, was back in Byleth's voice.  "I'll take it when you look the prettiest to me.  That's alright, isn't it?"</p>
  <p>"Wait, I didn't--" Dimitri bit off a scream as Byleth slapped his ass once more, the feeling of being penetrated while spanked combined with his already-sore ass sending white-hot electricity shooting up his spine.</p>
  <p>"Quiet," Byleth whispered, sounding infuriatingly in control.  "Remember, there are classes going on in the rooms around us."</p>
  <p>Dimitri bit his lip and buried his face in his arms, knuckles white as they gripped the edge of the desk.  Byleth was finally moving--really moving--and keeping silent was no longer possible.  The desk screeched against the floor with each thrust, the stack of exam papers scattered, fluttering to the floor like broken-winged birds, the lewd sounds of flesh on flesh echoed through the empty classroom.  Dimitri whimpered and groaned, gasping as his hips rubbed raw against the edge of the desk, yet he wouldn't have stopped it for anything.  After so many hours of being kept on-edge, he was finally--finally--</p>
  <p>"Let go for me, love," Byleth said, slightly out of breath as he pounded into Dimitri over and over again.  "My beautiful Dimitri, my gorgeous prince, my precious student."</p>
  <p>Something tore free in Dimitri's chest, a sob and a hiccup in his throat, choking him when he would have screamed.  He felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach, then his balls were contracting, cock pulsing streamers of cum beneath the desk.  Dimitri could only marvel at the wonder of coming untouched as Byleth buried himself to the hilt one last time, grunting hard over the final screech of the desk across the floor.  Dimitri felt his lover spill into him, warm and solid and real.  A light touch at his hip, then Byleth was retreating.  Dimitri shivered as the air of the classroom rapidly cooled the sweat and semen on his skin.  His hands were a painful rictus from clutching the desk.  He only managed to unclasp one, letting it fall weakly on the desk beside him when he heard the soft shutter-click of a phone camera.</p>
  <p>Dimitri blinked, startling out of his post-coital stupor in a hurry.  "Did you just--"</p>
  <p>"Absolutely beautiful."  Byleth was smiling at his phone, a wicked gleam in his eyes.  Dimitri gulped, a feeling like clammy hands around his neck overtaking him.  He groped for his pants, but they were wrapped around and ankle an out of reach.  He pushed himself up onto an elbow, staring up at Byleth in horror.</p>
  <p>"Please tell me you didn't just--"</p>
  <p>"You promised," Byleth reminded him, holding the phone against his chest as he watched Dimitri begin putting himself back together.</p>
  <p>"I didn't think you'd take such a distasteful picture!" Dimitri protested, stumbling as he tried to step back into his pantleg.  He had to brace himself against the desk as he held the top of his pants up and searched his pockets for the tissue packet he'd thought to bring with him today--just in case.  "I thought you'd take something of us together, or at least limit it to a picture of my face, not--not--"</p>
  <p>"Trust me, Dimitri, you look stunning."  Byleth's smile was almost comforting, but not quite.  "And no one will ever see it but me.  Can I have a tissue?  The school tissues are as bad as sandpaper."</p>
  <p>Dimitri started to hand the tissues over on reflex, then drew them back.  "I want to see the picture."</p>
  <p>Byleth's hesitation told Dimitri all he needed to know about the photo.  He tucked the tissues back into his pocket as he secured his pants around his waist.</p>
  <p>"Please, Dimitri, I have a class to teach after this."</p>
  <p>"Let me see the picture," Dimitri repeated.</p>
  <p>Byleth sighed.  "You can't delete it."</p>
  <p>"I'm fairly certain that I can."</p>
  <p>"I'll show you if you promise not to delete it."</p>
  <p>"I won't promise that."</p>
  <p>"Then I'm going to email it to myself.  And you know how often the school email addresses of professors get hacked."</p>
  <p>Dimitri groaned.  He rolled his eyes to the ceiling as he tucked his shirt into his pants.  "Fine.  I won't delete it.  Let me see it."</p>
  <p>Byleth still hesitated in handing over the phone in exchange for the tissue packet.  Dimitri braced himself, but he still wasn't prepared for the picture on the phone.</p>
  <p>The image Byleth had captured was almost surreal.  Dimitri had never really seen what he looked like immediately following sex before, so he'd never seen his hair stuck to the back of his neck, damp with sweat, the color of his lips after he'd bitten them raw in an effort to keep from screaming, the sheen of sweat on his pale skin.  There were tears at the corners of his eyes and glimmering on his eyelashes, his hand a crumpled paw beside his face as he caught his breath, looking helpless and wrecked upon the desktop.  His collared shirt was rucked up, wrinkled and stuck to his back by the sweat of his skin.  The angle of the photo showed Dimitri's pants wrapped around a single ankle and a lewd pool of cum under the desk, but that wasn't nearly as bad as the line of cum leaking from between Dimitri's reddened ass cheeks.  Test papers had spilled across the desk and floor, pens and other small items had fallen haphazardly as they skidded the desk across the floor but somehow worst of all was that the cursed vibrator had managed to stay on the desk, gleaming malaciously just beside Dimitri's hip in the photo.</p>
  <p>Byleth must have sensed Dimitri's overwhelming urge to smash the phone on the floor, jump up and down on it and perhaps light it on fire for good measure because his hands closed over Dimitri's and eased it away from him, clicking it off and tucking it away in a pocket.</p>
  <p>"That's--that picture it--"  Dimitri couldn't think, couldn't process.  What was he trying to say?</p>
  <p>"It's perfect."  Byleth caught Dimitri's chin and kissed his mouth.  "Thank you, love.  I vow no one but me will see it."</p>
  <p>That shook Dimitri out of his fugue: if anyone else ever did see that photo, his future in taking over his father's companies would be over.  Although, perhaps that wouldn't be such a bad thing...  But that aside, Dimitri felt he would die of shame were anyone but his lover to see himself in such a wretched state.  Still, it was a little flattering that Byleth had negotiated so hard for such a picture.  And Dimitri could see the appeal: it would be nice to have a similar photo of Byleth, perhaps one with the perspective of looking up from Byleth's knees, that dark pink tie tossed over his shoulder, that smolder in his eyes that no one else ever got to see...</p>
  <p>"I'll forgive you this time," Dimitri said finally, running a hand through his hair to set it to rights.  He tugged his collar straight as he turned towards the desk.  He snatched up the vibrator and shook in menacingly.  "But don't expect me to be kind in our agreement.  You said I get to choose when it's your turn."</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled.  "I won't.  Here, help me move the desk back.  I have a class to teach and you have tests to grade."</p>
  <p>Dimitri huffed a laugh as he grasped one end of the desk.  "You're a demon.  Did you know that?"</p>
  <p>"Of course."  Byleth grinned as they heaved the desk back into place.  "But no one else knows but you."</p>
  <p>~*~The Next Day...~*~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>All in all, Dimitri considered himself to be pretty merciful, especially considering how sadistic Byleth had been the day before.  Throughout the morning, he only tapped the "on" button for the vibrator a few times and never left it on longer than ten seconds.  He did vary the settings a little, but all in all, he felt he was only being fair.</p>
  <p>At least, up until Dimitri had a free period during one of Byleth's classes.</p>
  <p>Byleth's class was visible from the quad and Dimitri picked himself up a nice little lunch, then snagged a picnic table that gave him the view into the classroom.  He set his phone down on the table, cracked the cap on his soda bottle, took a nice long swig, then punched the "on" button.</p>
  <p>Byleth stood unwavering at the class lectern, steady and solid, giving no indication he felt anything at all.</p>
  <p>Huh.  Dimitri waited a moment longer, then clicked it off.  Maybe Byleth just had a better poker face than Dimitri.  Or maybe it was because he was only standing still and leaning on the lectern.  Dimitri watched and waited until Byleth moved to the whiteboard, turning back on the class.  He hit the button again, grinning intently as he watched.</p>
  <p>No reaction.</p>
  <p>Brows furrowed, Dimitri increased the frequency of the vibrations.</p>
  <p>Still nothing.</p>
  <p>He dialed it up again.</p>
  <p>No change.</p>
  <p>Byleth was gesticulating to the board as he lectured, showing no sign of struggle or discomfort.  As Dimitri watched, he crossed the front of the room to point to a map, then crossed back again, still speaking energetically to the class.</p>
  <p>Dimitri frowned and clicked the "off" button.  He laced his fingers together and glared into the distant classroom.  He knew Byleth had the vibrator--they'd spent the night together and Dimitri had helped Byleth put it in that morning.  They hadn't seen each other since morning classes, though, so it was possible Byleth had removed it.  But why?  Dimitri had barely touched it all morning--he'd been holding off specifically until now to take his vengeance.  Was Byleth really that good at hiding his reactions to it?  Or was something else going on?</p>
  <p>In any event, the class was going to last a whole hour longer, so Dimitri sat and ate his lunch, intermittently turning the vibrator on whenever he thought he could catch Byleth by surprise.  Once he almost thought Byleth was reacting, but it turned out to be a sneeze.  With only five minutes left of class to go, Dimitri turned the vibrator on, cranked up the vibrations to max, then walked inside the building to meet up with Byleth once class let out.  He let the students filter out around him and waited until the undergrads finished talking to the professor at his desk, asking about additional reading, questions about the last exam and some notes they'd missed during the lecture.  When the last of the students finally left, Byleth looked pleasantly surprised to see Dimitri.</p>
  <p>"Did I see you outside during the lecture?" Byleth asked, teasing.  "Do you miss being in my class so much that you're stalking it?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri didn't smile.  He held his phone up, showing the display for the vibrator settings and very deliberately clicked "off."</p>
  <p>Byleth smiled sheepishly.</p>
  <p>"You took it out," Dimitri accused.</p>
  <p>"No, it's still--It's there," Byleth countered cagily.</p>
  <p>Dimitri gave him a doubtful look and clicked the "on" button again.</p>
  <p>Byleth sighed.  "I took the batteries out while you were in the shower this morning."</p>
  <p>"You what?!"</p>
  <p>"The deal was to wear it and give you control of the app."  Byleth smirked.  "I never said it had to be working."</p>
  <p>"Give me your phone," Dimitri demanded, storming across the room with his hand out towards Byleth.</p>
  <p>Byleth caught his wrist and placed a kiss against the palm of his hand.  "You're so pretty when you're angry."</p>
  <p>"I mean it, Byleth.  We had a deal."</p>
  <p>"We did.  We do.  I just...modified it a little.  I have to look respectable in front of my students, don't I?"</p>
  <p>"I managed," Dimitri snapped, trying to tug his hand away from Byleth.  "I'm deleting that photo."</p>
  <p>"But you're so beautiful in that picture, Dimitri," Byleth purred.  He glanced towards the open door of the classroom once before tugging Dimitri against his body.  "I'll make it up to you tonight, I swear it."</p>
  <p>"You can make it up to me by deleting the photo," Dimitri replied obstinately.</p>
  <p>Byleth leaned in for a kiss, but Dimitri turned his face away.  Undeterred, Byleth leaned in to whisper in his ear:  "Did I tell you my dad is going out of town next week?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri fell still, thinking hard. "For how long?"</p>
  <p>"He's leaving on Friday," Byleth whispered.  "Won't come back for almost ten days."</p>
  <p>Dimitri's breath caught at the possibilities; between family and roommates, he and Byleth rarely ever caught more than a night alone together.</p>
  <p>"Stay with me for the week," Byleth crooned.  "I'll make it up to you every single night until he comes back."</p>
  <p>That did sound fun.  Going back home with Byleth every day after school, falling asleep with him, waking up with him...  And that wasn't even considering all the naughty stuff they could get up to.  Still...  "Making it up to me better include dinner every night."</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled.  "I'll even throw in breakfast every morning.  What do you say?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri sighed, realizing he'd been beaten even before he'd found out about the batteries.  "Fine.  I suppose I'll let you make it up to me.  Just this once."</p>
  <p>The touch of Byleth's lips against Dimitri's neck sent a rush of hot blood coursing through his veins.  "You won't regret it, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>Dimitri shivered, quite certain this ashen demon was dragging him straight down to hell.  But he'd sure as sin enjoy the journey.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’d like to know when I’m posting a new fic, please follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1">Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth promises Dimitri he'll make up that dirty picture to him, but his plans for "making it up" might be more than Dimitri can handle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Didn't really see the serious tone for this one coming, but we all knew Dimitri has a traumatic past, right?  ^_~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dimitri had been on edge all day.  He would have been anyway, given that he was about to spend about a week living at Byleth's house as his father was away on a consultation, but the colorfully wrapped box that had awaited him in his office that morning had certainly not helped matters at all.  At least he'd had the foresight not to open it before he started working.</p>
  <p>But he had read the tag.</p>
  <p>"Wear this when you come over tonight."  In Byleth's unmistakable handwriting.</p>
  <p>Dimitri could only imagine what the innocent-looking box contained.</p>
  <p>The day crawled by as Dimitri supervised classes, corrected undergrad coursework and attempted to research his thesis.  The little box kept drawing his eye every time he sat in his office, making it difficult to get any real work done.  He wondered if he should simply open it--take away the mystery of it--but then he knew he'd be just as distracted by whatever he found inside.</p>
  <p>"Wear this."</p>
  <p>It was infuriating because Friday was one of the few days Dimitri and Byleth didn't cross paths on campus at all, unless one of them went out of the way to see the other.  Byleth's classes ran all morning, with office hours through lunchtime.  He often went straight home after his office hours, to get some actual work done without enamored students dropping by to ask him inane questions just to hear him talk.  (Not that Dimitri blamed them; he'd once been one of those students himself.)  Dimitri's work started later in the day, about mid-morning until almost five in the afternoon.  His lunch was usually something from the vending machine, eaten at his desk in between classes.  Today, he'd barely even had a coffee.</p>
  <p>A whole week with Byleth, no roommates or parents to overhear them.  The thought was enough to make his toes curl, but that little package along with Byleth's neat handwriting...  It made his pulse race and his mouth dry.  The anticipation was nearly too much.  How was he going to survive a whole week when he couldn't even get through the day leading up to their first night together?</p>
  <p>Finally, the day ended and Dimitri gave up on resisting the tempting little box.  He locked his office door and shuttered the blinds, taking a deep, steadying breath before neatly cutting away the tape and peeling away the paper.  He swallowed back something that tasted like fear mixed with excitement as he lifted the top off a garment box.  Inside, neatly laid out flat, was a series of leather straps connected to thick leather bands and dotted with silver rings.  Wear this?  How did one go about putting on such a thing?  He certainly couldn't be expected to show up wearing <i>only</i> this.  Right?</p>
  <p>A tag on the "garment" (such as it was) gave a link to a video, showing the wearer how best to put it on.  Thankful that he'd already shut up his office as much as possible, Dimitri stripped and followed the videos instructions.  Byleth had gotten the fit just right, though how he'd known was beyond Dimitri.  Lines of black leather outlined his chest, tracing the curve just beneath his pecs, drew tight across his abdomen, and skimmed down his sides to terminate in bands that circled his mid-thigh.  Another thick band circled his neck like a collar.  Steel rings slowly grew warm against his skin and he blushed as he recognized them as places where he could be bound.  This was a little new but exciting all the same.  It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, either, just very slightly constraining, especially as he put his clothing on over it, doing up the top button of his shirt to hide the collar.  After checking three times to make sure none of the leather outfit showed beneath his clothing, Dimitri called a car to pick him up from campus and locked up his office behind him.</p>
  <p>If this outfit was the beginning of their week together, Dimitri was excited to see what else Byleth had in mind for them.</p>
  <p>The worst part of leaving campus was getting stopped by students and--worst of all--one of his roommates.  Dimitri ended each conversation as quickly and apologetically as possible, explaining that he had a car waiting for him while panicking internally that anyone might notice and comment on his semi-hard state.  It was a relief when he finally got to the car, even if the collar choked him slightly as he sat down.  His foot jiggled anxiously for the duration of the ride, his stomach fluttering madly as the car pulled up outside the nondescript suburban home.  Dimitri grabbed the overnight bag he'd packed that morning, thanked his driver and approached the door.</p>
  <p>The house was old enough to still have a screened-in porch outside the front door.  A few planters hung from the sloping ceiling and a single rocking chair sat near the door, a joke from Byleth to his father as a gift on his retirement.  The chair caught Dimitri's eye before he could knock, as a tiny box sat on the seat of it, wrapped in the same paper as the gift left in his office that morning.  With a feeling of trepidation, Dimitri picked up the box and read the note attached to it.</p>
  <p>"Put this on, then knock four times."</p>
  <p>Dimitri gulped.  Tore the paper away with shaking hands.  Opened the box to reveal a simple blindfold.</p>
  <p>Well, in for a penny, in for a pound.  Dimitri set his overnight bag down next to the door, stood just in front of it, then fastened the mask on over his eyes.  He reached out blindly, setting his hand on the door first before knocking.  Once.  Twice.  Twice again.</p>
  <p>Then waited.</p>
  <p>Sweat ran down his back, though the day wasn't all that warm.  Had he knocked loud enough?  Should he knock again?  It probably hadn't been all that long really, but his lack of eyesight was messing with his internal clock.  A noise on the far side of the door had him exhaling a shaky sigh of relief.</p>
  <p>"Are you wearing everything I got you?" came a distant, familiar voice.</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri replied as stalwartly as he could.  He resisted the urge to tug at the leather collar around his neck.  "It's just...under my clothes."</p>
  <p>"That's fine."  A click and a creak, the sound of a door pulling open.  Dimitri shivered as cool fingers cupped his chin, warm breath on his face a moment before a gentle kiss.  "My good boy."  Byleth took his hand.  "Careful step.  Follow me."</p>
  <p>Byleth's house was familiar, but not so familiar that Dimitri felt comfortable navigating it blindfolded.  As he paused in the entryway to take off his shoes, he heard a rustling behind him, then the locking of the door; he hoped that meant Byleth had grabbed his overnight bag and brought it inside. Dimitri knew a moment of blind, silent panic, then Byleth's hands were on his shoulders. He held still as Byleth tugged at his collar, felt his breath catch as he snuck a finger beneath the leather collar, tugging lightly.</p>
  <p>"So good for me," Byleth murmured. "Did it fit?"</p>
  <p>"Perfectly," Dimitri replied, still blind but for Byleth's voice. </p>
  <p>"I can't wait to see it." He heard the smile curving Byleth's lips. "Do you trust me?"</p>
  <p>"Always."</p>
  <p>"Then come with me. Step carefully."</p>
  <p>Byleth held Dimitri's hands, leading him slowly through the house. A turn into the hallway, then another turn into what was most likely Byleth's room. Byleth's hands disappeared, leaving Dimitri alone in the dark for a moment. He heard movement, felt the brush of Byleth moving past him, the clink of something moving.  Then Byleth's hands were on him again, firm on his shoulders, then sliding in to work the buttons of his shirt.  Dimitri held entirely still, heart pounding, stomach fluttering as Byleth began undressing him.  He trembled as his belt hissed through the loops to be tossed aside.  He gasped as warm hands slid inside his pants, working them down over his hips.  He bit back a moan as the leather straps were tugged, tested, set to lay flat against his skin.</p>
  <p>"You look so good right now, Dimitri," Byleth whispered, his voice a grounding force against the formless dark.  "Do you know how beautiful you are?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri swallowed hard.  "I'm just glad you like what you see."</p>
  <p>"I do."  Warm, rough fingers traced a strap over leather down his side, touching every ridge of muscle along the way.  The hand trailed back behind his hip: Byleth was circling him.  When he spoke again, the voice came from behind.  "You remember what I said about this week?"</p>
  <p>"You said you were going to make up that picture to me," Dimitri replied, turning his head to look back before remembering he couldn't see.  "That abominable picture you took after you tortured me for three hours in front of a class of students."</p>
  <p>A deadly soft chuckle.  "I did say that.  Is that what you want?  Are you ready for me to make good on that promise?"</p>
  <p>"I am."</p>
  <p>A gentle touch, fingers tracing the length of his spine, sending shivers radiating outward from it.  "Are you alright with me tying you up?"</p>
  <p>A surge of blood made Dimitri's cock leap even as he struggled to keep his tone even. "Of course, Byleth."</p>
  <p>A hand on his shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.  "Just relax.  Let me do all the work."</p>
  <p>Byleth stepped away, leaving Dimitri only the sounds of soft rustling and clinks of metal to let him know he wasn't alone.  The first time Byleth touched his arm, he jumped, nearly pulling away.  It took him a moment to relax, to let Byleth position the arm behind his back, fit it with a leather strap and hook it to the ring in the middle of his back.</p>
  <p>"Is that uncomfortable?"</p>
  <p>"No, it's fine."</p>
  <p>"Good."  The other arm followed, leaving Dimitri defenseless.  He tugged when Byleth told him to, testing the security of the harness.  Even that light tug pulled on the collar around Dimitri's throat, threatening to cut off his air.  Dimitri shivered and held still as Byleth buckled...something around his calves.  He felt Byleth's breath on his face a moment before he was kissed, long and sweet, a reassurance against whatever sexual deviancy they were about to get up to.   "I need you on your knees, my love."</p>
  <p>"Okay."  But going down was different when lacking both sight and the use of his arms.  He felt Byleth cup his elbows, lending him support and steadying him as he dropped to one knee, then the other.</p>
  <p>"Good boy."  Dimitri leaned into the hands carding his hair, the kisses on his face and jaw.  "I think you're going to enjoy this.  I can see that you already are."</p>
  <p>Dimitri gasp-shouted at the sudden tug on of his cock.  It wasn't hard, nor was in painful, just surprising--he was used to Byleth making him wait on intimate contact until far later on in the game.  By the time he recovered from his surprise, Byleth had circled around behind him again.  A hand on his back had him leaning forward and then he knew what Byleth was up to: a strap of some sort held the leather bands on his thighs to another band on his calves.  He couldn't get off his knees if he wanted to.  He was well and truly bound and completely at Byleth's mercy.</p>
  <p>Did that thought really just make him that much harder?</p>
  <p>Hands on his shoulders rocked Dimitri forward on his knees as he felt Byleth's weight settle against his back.  "Can you move?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri tested the limits of his range of motion.  He could flex his arms, move them by inches if he struggled, but too much of that tugged at the collar so even if he could break the leather straps, he might strangle himself in the process.  He tried rising up on his knees, but that only made him lose what little balance he had.  If he really threw his strength behind the leg straps, he'd likely just end up falling on his side, more helpless than he already was.  "Not really."</p>
  <p>"Good."  Breath through his hair, a hand tracing the line of the leather beneath his right breast.  "You look so beautiful right now, Dimitri, absolutely gorgeous.  Do you want to see?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri could only imagine what he looked like: trussed up in leather, bound and helpless, and entirely too aroused by it.  "No.  I'm okay.  You can get on with it."</p>
  <p>Byleth nuzzled his neck from behind; Dimitri could almost feel the crook of his smile.  "But Dimitri.  Showing you what you look like <i>is</i> how I'm getting on with it."</p>
  <p>Before Dimitri could speak, the blindfold was whipped away, and though the room was dimly lit, the light assaulted his eyes, making them tear and shutter.  He ducked his chin, waited for the pain to recede, then slowly, cringing, he looked up.</p>
  <p>And found that he was face-to-face with himself.</p>
  <p>As he watched, his own cheeks filled in with red.  His ears burned, then slowly the rest of his face lit up.  He tried to turn away, but Byleth caught his chin, arm looped over Dimitri's shoulder.  He hooked his chin over the other shoulder, grinning like a cheshire cat.</p>
  <p>"Look, Dimitri," Byleth crooned, thumb stroking Dimitri's cheek.  "Look how beautiful you are, on your knees and wanting it so badly.  You're even drooling a little, do you see?"</p>
  <p>He couldn't help but look once Byleth drew attention to it.  Yes, in fact, his little soldier was leaking precum that glimmered in the soft light.  Byleth had set lamps in the corners of his bedroom, soft and shielded so that most of the room lay in shadow, yet Dimitri and the mirror were captured in the glow.  As his eyes took in the rest of him--the flush of his chest, the thick straps of leather on his skin, the exposure of his body—he actually struggled, just a little.  He arched his back, coiled his legs, tugged his arms away from himself.  He would have fallen over if Byleth hadn't held him steady, waiting for the brief struggle to end.</p>
  <p>"We can stop," Byleth assured him, speaking softly.  "We don't have to do any of this."</p>
  <p>"I--I don't mind...this."  Dimitri ducked his head, looking away from the mirror.  "It's the mirror I hate.  I don't...I don't want to see myself."</p>
  <p>"I want to see you," Byleth replied.  "I want to see all of you, from every angle."</p>
  <p>Dimitri swallowed.  "Then let me wear the blindfold.  I trust you, Byleth.  You can do whatever you want with me."</p>
  <p>"But Dimi." Byleth put on his patient, professor's voice.  "Having you see yourself the way I see you is all of this.  You're beautiful.  And I need you to see that."</p>
  <p>"I won't.  I can't."  Dimitri shook his head, breath coming short.  "When I look at myself, I see--I see--"</p>
  <p>"Ssh, it's okay."  Byleth soothed him, hands running down his chest, his stomach, his thighs.  "Just relax and let me take care of you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri nodded, head still lowered.</p>
  <p>"Just remember."  Byleth's voice was a kiss on Dimitri's ear.  "If you ever want to finish, you'll have to look yourself in the eye as you do it."</p>
  <p>Dimitri started to protest, but just then Byleth sunk his teeth into Dimitri's shoulder, hands twisting in his hair to pull his head back.  Dimitri shouted and writhed, the pain-pleasure sending electric currents straight down to his balls.  His hips tried to buck but found themselves thwarted by the bonds around his legs.  Byleth's tongue lathed against his skin, hot like a brand, then Byleth was pulling away, trailing kisses down Dimitri's back, hand still locked in Dimitri's hair.  Unable to help himself, Dimitri's eyes flickered to his reflection in the mirror.  Byleth's teeth marks stood out as deep grooves in his skin, dusky purple in the soft light.  The sight of it made him shiver--it was a brand, a mark, that made him Byleth's alone.  But when his gaze shifted to his own face, he quickly dropped his eyes again.</p>
  <p>To many, Dimitri lived a privileged life: raised the only son of a wealthy and powerful CEO, heir to a veritable kingdom of companies and foreign relations, given every advantage and born whole and handsome to boot.  But there were scars in Dimitri's past as stark as the scars on his body--scars only Byleth ever got to see.  Though he'd been forgiven by the world, his sins hidden behind a veneer of youthful indiscretion and political smiles--some things just couldn't be swept under the rug.</p>
  <p>And Glenn Fraldarius's memory continued to hang over him like the sword of Damocles, always waiting for the worst possible moment to fall.</p>
  <p>It was for his sake--the sake of his childhood friend, his first lover, his worst and only mistake--that Dimitri couldn't bear to look himself in the eye.  There was no taking back what he'd done, no absolution, no vindication.  He never thought to find again what he'd found in Glenn.  He didn't deserve that type of love.  Didn't think he'd ever willingly enter into a relationship again.</p>
  <p>But Byleth was different.  Where Glenn had been sweet smiles and tentative touches, Byleth was smarmy and self-assured.  Where Glenn had been cautious, Byleth was confident.  Glenn had received; Byleth had taken.  It was love, of course it was, but it was different.  Passionate and all-consuming, stormy and wild.  It was the change Dimitri had needed; the cleansing fire that seared away, not sin, no, nothing could take that away.  But grief, yes.  Pain, yes.  Loss, yes.  Dimitri would dance in that flame for as long as it continued to burn.</p>
  <p>But still he could not face himself.</p>
  <p>A hand cupped Dimitri's ass, squeezed, then pulled back for a sharp slap.  Dimitri tensed, straining against his bonds, not from pain but in an attempt to hold himself balanced for the next ringing slap.  The heat and fire that Byleth's palm brought sent lightning straight into his cock and with his hips attempting to thrust, it was a struggle to keep from falling onto his side.  He could see Byleth's reflection in the mirror, smiling smugly as he watched Dimitri's every little reaction.  When he had Dimitri's attention, Byleth sat back on his heels.  Reached for something in the shadows.  Revealed a tube of lube.</p>
  <p>Dimitri almost jumped--his cock certainly did.  Were they really jumping straight into sex?  Dimitri had thought Byleth would want to play around a little longer--he always seemed to appreciate a big build-up.  Dimitri widened his knees, pitching forward slightly, trying to give Byleth as much access as his constraints would allow.</p>
  <p>"Eager, aren't you?" Byleth said with a chuckle.  "Don't think I'll make it easy on you."</p>
  <p>"You never do," Dimitri replied, slightly breathless.  He couldn't watch himself, but he did watch Byleth.  Watched him coat his fingers.  Watched him stare lovingly at the curve of Dimitri's ass.  Watched him lock their eyes together as fingers slid between his cheeks.</p>
  <p>With his free hand, Byleth cupped Dimitri's chin and turned it to face the mirror.  "Watch this."</p>
  <p>A finger thrust inside so suddenly Dimitri caught his face in the mirror: eyes going wide, jaw dropping, but at the same time, his hips rocking back, a fresh pearl of precum beading at the tip of his cock.  He squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring Byleth's taunting laugh as a second finger slid in beside the first.  They were slick and entered easily; it was only the surprise that made Dimitri jump.  With his eyes closed, he could feel them as a comforting presence, a promise of an easy penetration and proper preparation.  It was just like making love in the dark.  Wasn't it?</p>
  <p>Then Byleth's fingers curled wickedly and Dimitri's eyes popped open in spite of himself.  The first thing he saw was Byleth watching him intently through the mirror.  The second thing he saw was his own disgusting wanton reaction to Byleth finding that hidden spot deep within himself.</p>
  <p>"You're beautiful just like that," Byleth told him, fingers still pulsing against that spot over and over.  "Look, Dimitri.  Look at yourself.  Can't you see?"</p>
  <p>No.  No, he couldn't.  Dimitri bit his lower lip.  Turned his face away.  Shut his eyes.  The pressure and pace against his prostate endured, switching between pets and pulses to deep and sensual massage, then light, arhythmic strokes.  Dimitri moaned, loudly, with no care for the sound because only Byleth would hear him.  His hips attempted to rock into the sensations, though every thrust was shallow, aborted, as Dimitri struggled to keep his balance without opening his eyes.  He was panting, every breath straining against the leather straps wrapping his body, binding his throat and chest.  Every movement of air in the room cooled the precum drooling down his shaft, notable against his blood-hot skin.  If Byleth didn't quit soon, Dimitri would finish before they even started having sex.</p>
  <p>A pause.  Dimitri sagged as much as his bonds would allow, catching his breath as Byleth repositioned himself.  Dimitri thought they were about to move on to having sex in front of that dratted mirror, but no.  Byleth set his hand on the top of Dimitri's thigh, sliding around to the soft skin on the inside. Dimitri trembled and gasped as the hand slid to the crease of his groin--then followed the crevice down, reaching beneath his balls for the sensitive stretch of skin behind them.</p>
  <p>"Byleth--"</p>
  <p>"Ssh, Dimitri."  Byleth nuzzled Dimitri's shoulder.  "Relax.  Let me."</p>
  <p>The fingers inside him crooked again, sending lances of pleasure shooting outward, but at the same time, knuckles from Byleth's other hand pressed up, careful yet confident, cradling that tiny ball of ecstasy between both hands.  Dimitri <i>screamed,</i> completely overcome; he'd never felt anything like this before.  Most touches along the prostate were glancing, pushing past or rubbing along.  Now, it felt exposed, raw, captive the same way Dimitri was by the leather.  His spine arched, pulled so taut that the lightest breeze would topple him over.  He couldn't breathe for the electricity pulsing through him.  He felt tears at the corners of his eyes.  He was--  He was--</p>
  <p>"Dimitri, look!"  Byleth's voice was a whip-crack of a command.  "Open your eyes.  Look at yourself!"</p>
  <p>No.  No, he wouldn't.  He couldn't see--couldn't look--not now, not when he was right about to--to--</p>
  <p>All at once the sensations cut off.  Byleth's hands vanished, leaving Dimitri alone and swaying in the dark.  He pitched forward, eyes opening in panic, core strength fighting to remain upright.  In the reflection of the mirror, he saw Byleth fastidiously wiping his hands on a towel, his blank expression somehow more terrifying than his deadly little smirk.  Dimitri caught his breath, waiting on Byleth.</p>
  <p>It wasn't as if he could do anything else.</p>
  <p>Byleth sighed as he dropped the towel to the side.  "You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?"</p>
  <p>"Byleth, you know I'll do anything you ask," Dimitri said, still slightly breathless.  "Please.  Whatever you want to do to me is--"</p>
  <p>"I want you to see yourself the way I do."  Byleth's look was soft, confused, caring.  It hurt worse than anything else Byleth had ever done to Dimitri.  "I don't just want you to be open for me.  I want you to be open with yourself, too.  Can't you try?"</p>
  <p>"I-I can try."  Dimitri felt his face heat but stubbornly refused to see his blush in the mirror.  "But Byleth, I--"</p>
  <p>"I know.  It's hard."  Byleth ran his fingers through Dimitri's hair, moving to block Dimitri's view of the mirror.  Sitting in front of him like that, Dimitri's view was overtaken by his lover, the hated view of himself hidden.  He breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly caught up in a kiss.  Long and slow, gentle and teasing.  Dimitri let himself get lost in that kiss, let it soothe and comfort him.  There was still a lot more that he wanted, but he'd take every kiss Byleth would give him.</p>
  <p>After long moments, Byleth sat back, eyeing Dimitri seriously.  He tucked hair behind his ears, smoothed away tears with his fingers.  "How can I make this work?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri shook his head.  "You don't need to try so hard.  If we just--"</p>
  <p>"I'm not giving up on this," Byleth said stubbornly.  "I'm going to get you to see you as I see you.  After all."  <i>There<i> was the devil's own smile.  "I do have all week."</i></i></p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"We have work on--"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"I have all weekend, at least."  Byleth waved off the protest.  He eyed the straps lining Dimitri's body, tugged lightly on the collar before tracing the muscles of Dimitri's chest and abdomen.  His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.  "Hm."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri was immediately on edge.  "What?"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"What if..."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Byleth..."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"If I went down on you, you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes closed, would you?"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri flushed.  Just the thought of watching Byleth down between his thighs was enough to make him weak.  "Byleth, please, I--"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Just keep your eyes on me, baby."  Byleth kissed him again.  "Until I tell you otherwise."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Then Byleth was sinking down between Dimitri's legs and he couldn't have torn his eyes away if he tried.  But watching Byleth, that was easy.  That dark hair, those sultry eyes, that tongue flicking out to lick--Dimitri's mouth fell open in a silent scream as he watched Byleth trace the lines of precum trailing down his cock, lapping up every drop, licking from base to crown, moving slow, keeping his eyes up and locked with Dimitri's.  He kept every movement just short of the sensitive crown, that swollen purple majesty, leaking copiously, straining to reach Byleth's mouth as much as Dimitri was straining against his bonds.  He wanted that touch, that heat, that pressure...</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Slowly, eyes locked on Dimitri's, Byleth leaned forward, mouth open, tongue extended.  That first touch was like ice on a brand, hissing and full of sweet relief.  Then those lips closed around him and Dimitri chanced as much of a thrust as his bonds would allow him, sinking into that deep, wet heat.  A strangled cry was the only sound he could make as Byleth's cheeks hollowed, pressure divine as the heavens sheathing him, holding him.  The tip of Byleth's tongue teased at the cleft, circled along the ridge, pressed against the slit.  Then his head was bobbing rhythmically, taking in more and more each time, sucking and teasing, wet and hot.  Dimitri felt his body relaxing, warming to Byleth's pace, hips thrusting shallowly, breath coming short.  His hands clawed at his own elbows, consternated by their inability to do anything.  He wanted to run his fingers through Byleth's hair, wanted to help set the rhythm, wanted to plunge into that hot mouth over and over until ecstasy took him.  His eyes grew hazy and his blood slow and warm.  This was almost comforting, relaxing, loving.  He could sink into this sensation, swim in it, revel in it.  This was home, here, drowning in Byleth's sea-blue eyes.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth's chin began to dip and nod more fiercely, gaining momentum, rhythm and pressure.  Dimitri felt a coiling deep in his gut, a pressure longing to be released.  It was more powerful now than it had been during the prostate massage, a beast of the deeps, waiting to emerge with a roar.  It was lifting its head now, sensing the moment of its release.  Dimitri's eyes fluttered almost shut but he managed to keep them open, watching Byleth, focusing on his need.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>A hand snapped up beneath Dimitri's chin, lifting it and forcing his hazy gaze up to the mirror.  For a moment, he met his own eyes, saw his own slack-jawed expression, registered that the lewd moans and begging noises were spilling from his own throat.  The beast in his gut was rearing, lifting, rising--</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>He snapped his head to the side, eyes squeezing shut.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>All sensation vanished in an instant and for a moment, Dimitri didn't really care--the beast was too close to the surface to be stopped--but then hard hands replaced that delicious mouth, one circling the base of his cock like a vice, the other giving a gentle and firm tug on his balls.  Dimitri staggered, whimpering, as the beast slunk back into the depths, denied once more.  He blinked his eyes open, panting as he searched for Byleth.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>And found him silently disappointed.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Byleth, I--"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth only shook his head and stood.  Dimitri tried to keep his eyes on him, but as Byleth circled around behind him, he nearly lost his balance.  Dimitri reluctantly settled for watching Byleth in the mirror, or at least he did until Byleth ducked outside the bedroom.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Leaving Dimitri all alone with himself.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>He tried avoiding the mirror after Byleth left the room, but every little sound had him searching the reflection, waiting for Byleth to come back.  While he didn't look directly at himself, he couldn’t help but catch glimpses.  The bite mark on his shoulder was an angry red now, still holding the impression of Byleth's teeth.  His hair was in disarray from where Byleth had grabbed it, making him look wild.  Feral, even.  His shoulders hunched forward, his body curved over his knees to keep his balance without falling.  His knees were beginning to ache and he couldn't even ease them.  The worst, though, was his cock, still flushed and alert, begging for the attention that would grant it release.  The worst was that he couldn't even be upset with Byleth; he knew the rules of the game.  All he had to do was follow them to his satisfaction.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>The worst was that this was the hardest game yet.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>It felt like Dimitri was alone for hours, but it was probably only several minutes when Byleth came back into the room.  He held an open water bottle and sipped from the neck before crouching down beside Dimitri and holding the bottle to his lips.  It was awkward, drinking from a bottle someone else held, but Dimitri managed gratefully.  All the screaming and moaning had really dried out his throat.  Water spilled over his chin, sprinkling down on his abs, thighs and cock, making him shiver.  The cold water combined with the long moments alone finally had his interest waning, his cock wilting to a semi-hard state.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"This is hard for me too, you know," Byleth said, sitting down next to Dimitri on the floor.  "Every time I hold you back, I have to hold back, too."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri looked away, ashamed.  "You don't have to hold back.  I'm never going to be able to do this, Byleth.  So you might as well just go ahead."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Dimitri..."  He flinched at the warm hand rubbing his bicep.  "I want you to see yourself how I see you.  You're always controlled, always so careful about how you portray yourself to others.  But there's a side of you that you only let out when we're like this.  And you need to accept that side of you."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri shook his head.  "I don't.  I can't.  That me isn't strong or beautiful, Byleth, that side of me...is dangerous.  It's an animal."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth cupped his chin, turning it so he faced him.  "I can handle the animal, Dimitri.  Not just in here, but out in the world, too.  You are not the shrinking violet you've let everyone believe that you are.  I want the lion, Dimitri.  Accept the beast for me."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>A shuddering sigh that threatened either rage or tears.  "I can't."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth's hand slid back into Dimitri's hair, a loving caress.  "Then this is going to take a long, long time, Dimitri."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Goosebumps erupted on Dimitri's skin.  His cock gave a half-hearted twitch.  "If I asked, you would stop this."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"I would," Byleth agreed softly.  "Do you want to stop?"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri's knees ached, his arms felt numb, his core cramped from the effort of keeping him upright and stable.  And that mirror, that hateful, despicable mirror...</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"No."  Dimitri's voice came out broken.  "I don't want to stop.  But I can't promise to do what you're asking, Byleth."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Leave that to me."  Byleth shifted, once again sitting between Dimitri and the mirror, hands on Dimitri's shoulders as he leaned in for a kiss.  It was short, but solid and reassuring, granting Dimitri a moment of peace.  Before long, Byleth's mouth was on Dimitri's neck, leaving bruising red marks and the indents of teeth behind, making Dimitri moan and shiver.  Fingers dug into the aching muscles of Dimitri's shoulders, painful at first, but releasing blood flow into his twisted and bound arms.  Hands covered his pecs, thumbs brushing sensitive nipples into stiff peaks before Byleth's mouth found one.  He drew it into his mouth, sucking and nipping, making Dimitri keen and gasp.  With Byleth's head lowered, Dimitri caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, eyes hooded, a glimmer of drool at the corner of his mouth.  He quickly turned his face away.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth took long minutes resetting Dimitri's arousal, taking his mind off his knees, off his balance, off the awkward position he was bound in.  By the time Byleth moved around behind Dimitri, he was at full mast again, eager to please and ready to beg for release.  Every touch was a baptism by fire, a renewal, painful and pleasurable in turns and he wanted to see this time through to the end.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>But not if it meant facing himself at his most vulnerable.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Are you ready, Dimitri?"  Byleth was positioned behind him, hands on Dimitri's hips, eyes locked with Dimitri's in the mirror.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Yes."  He'd been prepared earlier, he'd wanted this from the beginning.  He strained forward against the bonds, trying to lift his hips as much as possible.  He'd beg if he had to.  He wanted to be touched, to be dominated, to be completely and totally under Byleth's control.  He closed his eyes to avoid the mirror and waited.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth stroked his sides, his back, one finger sneaking down to test the slide before pressing himself against Dimitri's back, brand-hot cock slotted between Dimitri's cheeks.  One hand stroked Dimitri's thigh in soothing pets.  The other grasped a handful of Dimitri's hair, yanking his face up to the mirror.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"You will watch this," Byleth commanded, voice flat and monotone, brooking no argument.  "If you cannot watch yourself, then watch me."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri couldn't even nod, so firm was the grip in his hair.  Watching Byleth was easy, even if he couldn't entirely avoid seeing himself.  The hand on his thigh disappeared.  He swallowed as he felt Byleth positioning himself at his entrance.  With the intensity turned up to eleven, Dimitri expected a sharp and sudden penetration.  He was ready for it, even braced for it, jaw locked, core braced to absorb the impact.  A single groan broke through gritted teeth as he felt the tip breach his hole--then nothing.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>No movement.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth's eyes held Dimitri's in the mirror.  "Come to me, Dimitri.  Take what you want."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Under any other circumstance, Dimitri would have impaled himself on Byleth's cock.  He wanted it, so why waste any time?  But he couldn't help seeing flashes of his face in the mirror: the pathetic looks of longing, the animalistic pants of desire.  He couldn't watch himself moan with abandon; couldn't see himself give the beast inside that much rein.  So instead, he sidled back, inching on his knees, pressing back with his hips.  Small movements tugged at the collar around his neck, made all the more difficult by the iron grip in his hair, holding his face almost to the mirror.  But he took it, in inches and slides, easing back when all he wanted was to take it all in one hard slam.  Through it all, he kept his eyes on Byleth's reflection, the stern set of his jaw, the pitiless pits of his eyes.  When he felt fully seated, he sighed in relief.  It felt so good to be full.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth said nothing, but his eyes dropped to the curve of Dimitri's back, to the place where they were joined, to the reflection of Dimitri's cock in the mirror.  Unwittingly, Dimitri followed Byleth's gaze, seeing his own straining need leaking copiously once more.  When he looked up, Byleth met his eyes in the mirror.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Please?" Dimitri begged.  Let it be this time.  Let him find release this time.  If it was denied again, he couldn't say what would happen.  The darker corners of his mind had already assessed the strength of the leather, the durability of the metal rings, the acceptable amount of damage to his own body should he need to tear his way free.  The beast was caged, but only just.  If it saw its opportunity, Dimitri couldn't say that it would stay there.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth held Dimitri's eyes as his free hand--the one not gripping Dimitri's hair to hold his face at the mirror--trailed down Dimitri's chest, tracing the valley between his pecs before ghosting over Dimitri's abs.  The hand settled low on Dimitri's stomach, inches from his aching need.  Dimitri's breath was shallow, rushed, as he controlled the urge to buck, to move, to grind back against Byleth.  The hand on his stomach tensed and Byleth surged suddenly, snapping an additional inch of length forward, holding Dimitri to keep him from pitching too far forward.  As it was, Dimitri lurched close enough to the mirror to see the glazed look in his own eyes before his breath fogged the surface.  His eyes started to close, but the hand in his hair twisted violently.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"What did I say?" Byleth growled, retreating and leaving Dimitri almost empty.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri struggled to open his eyes, skirting his own gaze to lock on Byleth's demonic form behind him, holding his stomach tight as he surged up again, making Dimitri cry out in blissful agony.  His arms tensed, pulling sharply on the collar around his neck, his thighs trembled, his hips pressed back, driven by Byleth's own hand.   It was hard not to catch glimpses of himself in the mirror, but as much as he was able, Dimitri kept his eyes on Byleth, watching Byleth watch him.  In his periphery he was aware of the flush of his chest and neck, of the wanton backward-thrusts of his hips, of his steadily weeping cock, but he pushed all of that to the back of his mind as background information.  Byleth was coldly beautiful in his domination, the hand on Dimitri's stomach like a steel arm-bar, holding him in place despite each punishing thrust.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth filled him perfectly, the right amount of stretch, the right amount of burn, a steady rhythm to lose one's self to.  The angle wasn't perfect, Dimitri's prostate receiving only glancing blows, but that was enough.  Or it would have been for Dimitri.  The cold calculation on Byleth's face said it wasn't.  He craned Dimitri's back down further with his elbow, kicked Dimitri's knees out a little wider, changed the set of his own hips.  He yanked back hard on Dimitri's hair and thrust up ruthlessly, wringing a scream like the toll of a bell from Dimitri's throat.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri managed to keep his eyes open, but just barely.  He was rewarded by the tiny smile on Byleth's face in the mirror.  Another hard thrust and Dimitri was blinking hard.  It was impossible to see with all the sweat gathering in the corners of his eyes.  Or were those tears?  They burned the same either way, making it impossible to tell.  His chest was burning, too, and he couldn't figure out why until he realized he couldn't breathe.  Between Byleth's hand in his hair and the arch of his back, the collar had tightened enough to restrict airflow.  He managed to draw a single breath just before another hard, perfect thrust drove the air out in a scream.  Then again.  And again.  Blissful agony, aching pleasure.  He couldn't tell the difference between his eyes closing and his vision going dark from lack of air, but any excuse not to have to look at the mirror, Dimitri would take.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>The monster pressed against Dimitri's skin from the inside, a carnal need, a physical threat, a hidden growl lurking beneath each and every ringing scream.  He could feel it growing, clawing its way through him, breathing fire into his loins.  Every muscle strained to the limit, tendons standing out in stark relief against his bonds.  Still, Byleth's hand rested on his stomach, an indomitable pressure, never relenting as the pummeling assault continued uninterrupted.  It didn't matter: touched or untouched, the beast was going to find its release.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Dimitri," Byleth panted.  "Dimitri!"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>The hand in his hair yanked backwards, taking the pressure off his windpipe, air flooding into his lungs so forcefully Dimitri felt he could have drowned in it.  Colors were blurs in his vision, sounds were distant.  Only the beast was real.  Its hunger and its need.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Dimitri, look!"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>A pale face, red through the cheeks, lips wet, wide and wanton, breath coming in hard gasps, fogging the mirror, throwing heat back in his face.  Eyes wide, open, dilated and dark, pleading even as they gave in, gave over, gave up.  The beast wasn't fighting against Dimitri; it was fighting against Byleth.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>And Byleth had it well in hand.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>A gasping cry shuddered the cords of Dimitri's throat, his shoulders trembling, eyes spilling over as his body curled in on itself, the monster inside relinquishing control, his need releasing in hard, pressured spurts.  He heard a distant grunt behind him, felt the hand around his stomach hurry to brace him, catch his weight as he sagged.  When his vision stopped spinning, Dimitri was staring up at the ceiling, his head resting on Byleth's shoulder, his back against Byleth's chest, both arms wrapped around his middle.  Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out the silvery surface of the mirror and the splashes of cum sliding silently down it.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Beautiful," Byleth was whispering in his ear, holding him as if he were precious.  Fragile.  Irreplaceable.  "Did you see it, Dimitri?  Did you see what I see?"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>He had seen.  In that moment of release, he saw the moment where he gave up.  When it was just him in his own skin--just scared, just helpless.  Just alone.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri closed his eyes, felt tears leak back over his temples, seeping into his hair.  "I killed my first lover."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth's breathing didn't even change.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"We were young.  We were stupid.  We thought...we thought we were invincible."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri's scalp felt raw.  His voice was rough from the pressure of the collar.  His limbs trembled from being bound.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"We'd been drinking.  We didn't think...we never thought anything could happen.  Not to us.  We had our lives ahead of us."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth's hand soothed a trembling thigh, traced the curve of it.  Undid the bond that held it to Dimitri's calf.  His body tensed as blood flow returned to the long-numb limb.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"I was driving."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>The other leg binding was released.  Warm hands stroked life and feeling back into Dimitri's legs.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"I walked away.  Glenn...didn't."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"I know."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri blinked, the present coming back into focus.  "I never told you."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth's breath paused just a moment before resuming.  "Dimitri, your friends love you very much.  Each of them felt it was important to tell me what happened to you.  Even your lover's younger brother."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Felix."  Dimitri choked on the name.  "He hates me."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"He doesn't," Byleth assured him.  "Perhaps he did, but as I understand it, he was quite young when it happened.  While I can't say he's forgiven you, I think I can say that he understands better now.  The indiscretions of youth.  And the toll it took on you.  Your regret and your restraint."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Dimitri didn't drink anymore.  Not like that.  No, never more than a sip of wine, and even then only because it was expected.  Perhaps a champagne toast when the situation demanded it, but other than that, he abstained entirely.  It wasn't even a temptation: the thought of drinking to excess made him vilely ill.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"You weren't there," Dimitri said, not sure why he could talk about it now.  He hadn't been able to talk about it in years.  "You can't know what it was like."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"I know what it's like to be young and to make poor decisions," Byleth said softly.  "And I know you've tortured yourself over something ever since I met you.  Ever since you were my student.  You may never forget, but it is okay to move past it.  It's over, Dimitri.  Let it go."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Ah, that was why he could talk about it.  He'd given over, given in.  Passed the responsibility onto Byleth's shoulders to keep the beast in check.  Dimitri's skin was empty for the first time in a long time.  It felt good; like he had room to stretch, to settle in.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Byleth?"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Hm?"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"Is it okay that I'm in love with you?"</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>A kiss on his temple, damp with tears.  "Of course it is.  I am neither young nor fragile, Dimitri.  I can take whatever you need me to."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>It felt so good to let go.  To breathe after feeling stuck beneath the surface for so long.  Dimitri closed his eyes.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Another gentle shift and Dimitri found his weight supported as Byleth undid the bonds on his arms.  Long, languid moments of having his arms, shoulders and chest rubbed.  The buckles fell away under swift, skilled fingers, leaving Dimitri in nothing but his skin.  Liberated.  Open.  Empty.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Byleth swept an arm beneath Dimitri's legs, one arm behind his back, then lifted with a grunt.  It might have looked ridiculous--Dimitri was taller than Byleth, after all--but Byleth only turned and set Dimitri on the bed, crawling in beside him and pulling him bodily to him.  Dimitri stretched long, joints popping, skin prickling with a pins-and-needles sensation.  He set his head on Byleth's shoulder and simply breathed.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>"We all have scars, Dimitri," Byleth said after long minutes of silence.  He took Dimitri's hand and kissed his knuckles.  "Thank you for sharing yours with me."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Sleep was coming, a comforting cloaked figure at the edge of Dimitri's awareness.  His head nodded, eyes falling shut.  "I hope one day you'll share yours with me."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>Soft fingers against his hair.  "Maybe one day."</i>
    </i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>
      <i>And Dimitri slept, protected and safe in Byleth's promised absolution.</i>
    </i>
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For fic updates, new fic postings or information on requesting fics, please check out my <a>Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth is away at a conference and Dimitri is feeling lonely at home.  Good thing Byleth always takes such good care of his baby!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're looking for a plot here, you're going to have to squint really hard.  XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dimitri wandered aimlessly around his new apartment, trying to figure out why it felt so empty despite the clutter of moving boxes, haphazardly arranged furniture and crumpled packing paper.  He had more than enough to keep himself busy--organizing a new apartment wasn't something that happened overnight, after all--but he couldn't find the motivation to do any of it.  Maybe food would help?  It was just about dinnertime: perhaps he'd feel more motivated after a meal?  But that would require finding and unpacking the kitchen supplies...</p>
  <p>Ordering take-out would be easier.</p>
  <p>Just as Dimitri arrived at that decision, a familiar chime filled the otherwise-empty air of his new apartment.  He scrambled frantically through the detritus of crumpled paper, packing tape and cardboard until he found the phone cheerfully vibrating along a kitchen countertop.  The name lit up on the screen made him smile even before he answered it.</p>
  <p>"Byleth."</p>
  <p>"Dimitri."  Just hearing his name in that voice gave Dimitri a rush.  He leaned back against the counter, thoughts of food and unpacking instantly subsiding.  "How are you?  Is the unpacking going alright?"</p>
  <p>"Ah..."  Dimitri glanced around at the mountain of boxes, then quickly dropped his gaze again.  "Slowly.  It would go faster if you were here."</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled softly.  "Somehow, I doubt that.  I usually tend to get...distracted."</p>
  <p>A shiver ran down Dimitri's back.  "Distracting" Byleth was one of his favorite pastimes.  Less than a week ago they had finally moved in together after nearly two years of dating and for the first time they could have each other anywhere and anytime without having to worry about parents or roommates or any of a hundred other distractions.  They hadn't yet gotten tired of each other to get around to unpacking, but Byleth had committed to this trip with his father months ago and couldn't get out of it--and Dimitri was already missing their newfound closeness.</p>
  <p>"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," Dimitri said, his voice low, his mind already on the way he wanted to welcome Byleth home.  "I'll order us some food so we don't have to leave the apartment at all."</p>
  <p>"Ah."  Byleth sounded hesitant, immediately putting Dimitri on his guard.  "About that.  I'm actually calling because--"  Dimitri felt his heart sink.  "--My dad got invited to speak at a private function tomorrow.  And Sunday."</p>
  <p>Dimitri felt his heart plummet into his stomach where it flopped around sickly.  "Then...when are you getting back?"</p>
  <p>"We're taking the red-eye on Monday," Byleth admitted, a mournful tone in his voice.  "I'll get back just in time for my first class."</p>
  <p>Dimitri wanted to protest; wanted to howl in outrage; wanted to throw the phone down, kick and scream and curse.  Instead he swallowed tightly, nodding even though Byleth couldn't see it.</p>
  <p>"I'm sorry," Byleth continued.  "I promised him I'd go with him on this trip a long time ago.  I know the timing is bad, but I'll be back soon.  I'll make it up to you next weekend, I swear to it."</p>
  <p>Dimitri drew a breath, forcing himself to remain calm.  "I understand."  He did, logically.  But his heart and his libido didn't give a damn about logic.  "I suppose that gives me a little more time to unpack, doesn't it?"</p>
  <p>He cast a forlorn look around the cluttered apartment, already feeling overwhelmed and alone.  He didn't want to unpack; he wanted Byleth to come home.</p>
  <p>"Don't overdo it," Byleth admonished.  "I'll still help with all of that when I get back."  Dimitri heard voices in the background of the call like the distant rumble of thunder.  Byleth whispered a quick "excuse me" then Dimitri heard his hand muffle the speaker.  Even through that, Dimitri could hear the sonorous tones of Byleth's father's voice and Byleth's soft tenor responding.  A moment later, Byleth spoke into the phone again.  "I'm sorry, love, I have to go.  My father's being honored at a dinner banquet tonight and I have to introduce him."</p>
  <p>Dimitri felt panic grip his throat.  Was this really all the time they were going to get tonight?  It didn't seem fair.  He swallowed tightly, searching for a reason to keep Byleth on the phone a little longer.  "That's fine."  He was lying and he knew it.  Worse, Byleth probably knew it, too.  "That's fine, I'll just..."  Just what?  What could he possibly say?  His eyes cast around the kitchen, looking for any likely excuse to extend the conversation.  His eyes fell on the coffeepot, one of the sole items currently set up and functioning, and a devious plot sparked inside his mind.  "I'll just go out for a cup of coffee."</p>
  <p>"A cup of coffee?" Byleth asked, sounding amused.  "At this hour?"</p>
  <p>"Well."  Dimitri felt his heart pounding within his chest.  "Claude asked me to get a cup of coffee with him again.  He didn't exactly specify the time of day when he asked."</p>
  <p>A deathly silence on the other end of the phone.  Then, slowly, darkly, Byleth asked: "I thought you told him you were seeing someone."</p>
  <p>"I did," Dimitri replied, his heartbeat loud in his own ears.  "He said it's not a date, it's just coffee."</p>
  <p>"Just.  Coffee."  Byleth's tone carried the threat of violence on it, which both thrilled and terrified Dimitri in turns.  This reckless plan was doomed to backfire on him, but Dimitri was committed now.  "You are not going to go have 'just coffee' with Claude."</p>
  <p>"No?"  Dimitri asked, tone carefully light.  "I don't have any other plans tonight and I haven't unpacked the kitchen yet, so--"</p>
  <p>"Dimitri."  It wasn't just his name, it was a command, spoken with a lightning-sharp whipcrack that made Dimitri jump and stand at attention.  "Let me tell you exactly what you are going to do."  Dimitri licked his lips in anticipation, his blood singing beneath his skin.  "You are going to find the green duffel bag I left in the bedroom closet.  You are going to retrieve a box wrapped in brown paper.  You are going to open that box and prepare--but not use!--the item inside.  Do you understand me so far?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri breathed, trembling.</p>
  <p>"Good."  A rustling sound came through the phone line.  "We are going to end this call and in exactly five minutes--five minutes, Dimitri, not a moment more!--you are going to call me back on the video app.  Is that clear?"</p>
  <p>"Perfectly," Dimitri promised.  "Five minutes."</p>
  <p>"Five minutes," Byleth repeated.  "Go."</p>
  <p>"Yes!"  Dimitri nearly dropped the phone in his haste to end the call.  Nearly choking on his own breath, he immediately set a timer for five minutes--he did not want to risk whatever penalty Byleth had in store if he was even a second late.  Once that was done, he ran to the bedroom, leaping boxes as if they were hurdles.  Hands trembling in anticipation, Dimitri dropped to his knees and dug out the green duffel bag.  He remembered Byleth unpacking it, saying it was gym clothes and nothing more; he'd believed it because clearly Byleth worked out--a lot--so he hadn't thought to open it.  It took three tries to get the zipper down with his hands shaking as badly as they were.  Inside was exactly what he'd expected to find: folded gym clothes, towels and a pair of running sneakers, but a bit of digging around found a rectangular box wrapped in parcel paper.  His knees just a touch weak, Dimitri retreated to the bed and sat down heavily, tamping down his nerves as he carefully removed the paper.</p>
  <p>With the length and shape of the box, Dimitri had an idea of what lay inside.  But even so, he wasn't quite prepared to find the oddly shaped--and quite large--dildo his lover had left for him.  He swallowed as he read the box even as he opened it--Byleth had warned him not to use it, but surely that didn't mean he couldn't get the batteries installed and wash it off first, right?  It was heavy in his hands--heavy and long and thick, the rubbery coating a royal blue color.  But this was what he'd asked for when he'd intentionally made Byleth jealous.  Dimitri swallowed hard and started getting the new toy ready for use.</p>
  <p>Sweating and full of nervous energy, Dimitri checked how much time he had before he had to call Byleth back.  Less than a minute.  Should he undress or wait until Byleth told him to undress?  It would be a video call, so--</p>
  <p>Inspiration struck like lightning from a clear sky and Dimitri grabbed the tablet from his bedside table.  He mostly used it to read and surf the internet before bed, but for a video call, it would be perfect.  He set it up on the empty TV stand at the foot of the bed, trying to adjust it for a view that took in the bed.  He nearly dropped it when the alarm went off on his phone, though, and he hastily opened the video app and called Byleth's phone.</p>
  <p>"Hey," Dimitri said when Byleth's face appeared on the screen.  "I-I hope I'm not late, I was setting up the tablet for the video call."</p>
  <p>Byleth's smile was slow and ominous.  Dimitri couldn't make out much of his surroundings--it appeared that Byleth was somewhere dark, his face lit only by the screen of his phone.  "Good boy, Dimitri.  Where are you right now?"</p>
  <p>"The--the bedroom."  Dimitri stepped aside, leaving the tablet propped up to show most of the bed.  He made note that he'd have to stay in the center, or else Byleth wouldn't be able to see...  Dimitri gulped, thinking about what Byleth would want to see.</p>
  <p>Byleth's tiny smile was all the reward Dimitri would get for now.  "And you found what I left?"</p>
  <p>"Y-yes."  Dimitri held it up somewhat shyly.  "It's, um, ready."</p>
  <p>The devil could not smile as connivingly as Byleth did.  "And are you ready?"</p>
  <p>"Not--not yet."  Dimitri felt his whole face heat up.  "I didn't have the time."</p>
  <p>"That's fine," Byleth said, voice husky and low.  "Take your clothes off for me, love.  Nice and slow, I want a show worthy of the gift I left for you."</p>
  <p>This, at least, was familiar.  Byleth preferred to sit back and watch Dimitri undress.  In fact, it was almost easy to pretend that Byleth was here in the room with him.  Dimitri exhaled a breath and reached for the buttons on the collar of his shirt.  He caressed the top button first, a finger circling the edge once before slipping it through its hole.  He met Byleth's cool blue eyes and licked his lips deliberately.  He worked the buttons slowly, methodically, then rolled his shoulders out of the shirt one at a time, making sure to flex as he breathed to make the muscles Byleth loved stand out even more.</p>
  <p>"I love that black undershirt on you," Byleth commented, somewhat breathily.</p>
  <p>"This?"  Dimitri almost smirked as he ran a hand down the front of his undershirt, pressing it tight to show the lines of his pecs.  "Should I leave it on for you then?"</p>
  <p>"Maybe.  For now."  Byleth lifted his chin, a suggestion to continue.  "Get on with it."</p>
  <p>Dimitri stood, placing his hands on his belt.  The space between the bed and the TV stand wasn't all that wide, so the camera only showed him from about his belly button down to just above his knees.  Watching himself on the screen (though it wasn't Dimitri's preference to see himself so intimately) Dimitri used the limited view to his advantage.  He hooked a finger beneath the hem of the thin undershirt, pulling it up just enough to tease a sight of the abs beneath, then pressed his hand flat against his stomach.  The other hand slipped a thumb beneath his belt and tugged one side of his pants low over his hip at an enticing angle.  He thought he heard a sharp breath from Byleth but couldn't be sure of it.  After a bit of touching and teasing himself, Dimitri worked the buckle slowly, then pulled his belt free of the loops with a long, steady hiss, then dropped it out of sight.  His pants dropped low on his hips, revealing the elastic at the top of his briefs.</p>
  <p>Then Dimitri tried something he probably wouldn't have dared if Byleth had actually been right there in front of him.  He reached down into his pants and palmed his length, stroking himself through the fabric of his briefs, hips rocking gently into his own touch, a soft humming moan spilling from his throat.</p>
  <p>Byleth swore low and vicious.  "I didn't tell you you could do that."</p>
  <p>"No?" Dimitri asked, shocked by his own boldness.  "You didn't say I couldn't, either."  He dragged his hand up from the base of his cock to the tip, watching the outline of his motions on the screen.  "Ah, mmm.  How are you going to stop me?  You're not here."</p>
  <p>Byleth's eyes flashed menacingly.  "You're really asking for it, aren't you, Dimi?"</p>
  <p>Goosebumps erupted on Dimitri's skin; his breath caught at the dangerous undercurrent of Byleth's voice.  "Yes," he whispered reverently.</p>
  <p>"Stop touching yourself," Byleth ordered.  Dimitri obediently withdrew his hand, curling the fingers of both hands around the top of his pants.    "Take them off.  Now."</p>
  <p>Dimitri still took his time in following the order, first teasing the button, then holding the pants flush against his bulge as he ran the zipper down.  As the pants dropped away, Dimitri stepped back to sit on the edge of the bed, one hand ghosting up his stomach before toying with the strap of his tank top.  "Is this what you wanted to see?"</p>
  <p>"Always," Byleth returned.  "The shirt now, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>Dimitri crossed his arms, pinching the hem of his shirt.  He flexed every muscle of his abdomen, chest and shoulders, then slowly peeled the shirt up and off, letting it dishevel his hair so that it fell loose and feathery over his eyes.  He tongued a corner of his mouth, eyes on Byleth.  "I wish you were here.  I've almost forgotten what you taste like."</p>
  <p>"I'll remind you as soon as I get home."  The camera angle on Byleth had changed, as if he'd switched hands holding the phone.  Dimitri wondered if Byleth was touching himself, wherever he was.  The thought of Byleth tucked away in some convention hall closet and getting discovered with his hand down his pants sent a thrill through Dimitri: the longer this "punishment" lasted, the more chances Byleth had of getting caught.  Suddenly, Dimitri hoped this call would never end.  "Now, Dimitri.  Are you ready to begin preparing yourself?"</p>
  <p>"Not quite."  Dimitri slid backwards on the bed, stretching every limb long, the muscles he worked so hard for proudly on display.  He arched his back in a languid stretch, ran a hand over his chest.  "I don't have anything to prepare myself with."</p>
  <p>Byleth snarled something, but the tablet was too far away for Dimitri to make it out.  He tousled his hair, gave the camera as smoky a look as he knew how, then rolled over onto his stomach, arm reaching long for the drawer in their bedside table.  Even if the apartment was still in total disarray, they'd both been sure to stock the bedroom thoroughly for all kinds of sex-play.  Dimitri found a tube of lube, then rolled back over on the bed, supporting his weight on his elbows.</p>
  <p>"Now I'm ready, my love."</p>
  <p>Byleth's eyes were dark, hooded and menacing.  His tongue snaked over his lower lip, but somehow the motion emphasized the sharp points of his teeth more than it did his mouth.  "Stay right in the middle of the bed where you are now," Byleth commanded.  "Now.  The last of it.  Off."</p>
  <p>Dimitri had to set the lube aside to hook his fingers through the waistband of his briefs.  He held a beat of silence and stillness, meeting Byleth's eyes with a hint of challenge he wouldn't have dared had Byleth been in the room with him, then slid the elastic over his hips.  He arched his back, letting his head fall back as he slid the underwear down, down, until finally he had to sit up to cast them the rest of the way off.  He sat with one knee propped up, the other stretched long and wide.  When Byleth said nothing, Dimitri took himself in hand, giving his length a few steady strokes.</p>
  <p>"So defiant today," Byleth observed, glowering over a tiny smirk.  "I'll enjoy wringing that out of you.  Pick up the lube, Dimitri.  You know what to do."</p>
  <p>He did know.  He bent both knees, blushing at the view on the tablet: he'd never seen himself quite like this before, but Byleth had and it always seemed to turn him on.  At least the self-view was a tiny square in the corner of the screen, so Dimitri was able to focus on Byleth's ice-colored eyes rather than himself.  He squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingertips, then reached beneath his bent legs, one hand holding his cheeks open, the other teasing the puckered ring of flesh with lube cold enough to make him shiver.</p>
  <p>Or maybe that was just the intensity of Byleth's gaze.</p>
  <p>Dimitri hummed and moaned as he touched himself, gently, tickling, probing, stretching.  Byleth wasn't here to take over, so he took his time before penetrating.  Sure, he might pay for this once Byleth came home, but for now he reveled in Byleth's consternation, stymied by their physical distance.</p>
  <p>"More," Byleth ordered.</p>
  <p>Fuck, but he could come from Byleth's voice alone.  Dimitri inserted a second finger, plunging deeper with each stroke.  In his mind, it was Byleth doing this to him and that way he managed to keep from feeling embarrassed about doing this in front of a camera.</p>
  <p>"More."</p>
  <p>Three fingers now, thrusting in and out, faster and faster, stretching wide.  Still not as wide or as deep as that new toy, though.  Dimitri arched his back, held himself open even wider, tried reaching even deeper, then--</p>
  <p>"Enough," Byleth barked, impatience edging the sharp command.  "You'll take it whether you're ready or not, won't you?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri said, legs trembling as he let them fall to the bed.  He was probably as ready as he was going to get anyway, but this was less preparation than normal--Byleth usually liked to take his time in making Dimitri beg for it.  "Do you want me to--"</p>
  <p>"Not so fast."  Dimitri's hand froze, halfway to picking up the toy.  Byleth's tiny smirk made his heart rebound painfully off his ribs.  "Go on and pick up the toy, Dimitri.  But it's not for you yet.  I want you to treat that toy the way you would treat me if I were there right now."</p>
  <p>Dimitri sat up shakily, breathing hard as he eyed the toy.  The dimensions might be roughly the same as Byleth's cock, though it was definitely shaped differently.  And there were knobs and swirls built into the rubbery texture of it--it wasn't quite the same shape as an actual dick.  The more he considered it, the more doubtful he was about it.  What was with this semi-curved shape anyway?</p>
  <p>"I'm not going to wait forever, Dimitri," Byleth growled.  "Or are you still hoping to go and meet Claude for coffee?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri lifted his eyes from the royal blue phallus and held Byleth's through the camera.  Slowly, he placed a kiss at the tip of the toy.  He swept his tongue around the knob once, then bared his teeth to bite just a little harder than he would have if this really were Byleth.  He was rewarded with a slight hiss from the speaker of the tablet.  He was pretty sure Byleth was touching himself, though with the camera on his face, he couldn't be sure.  But Byleth's breathing sounded just a little ragged, his voice just a touch strained.  He hoped Byleth was getting off on this at least as much as Dimitri was.</p>
  <p>With exaggerated slowness, Dimitri lowered his mouth over the toy, swallowing it as deeply as his gag reflex allowed.  He bobbed his head suggestively before withdrawing it only to plunge it back in again.  Another swipe around the bulbous top with his tongue, then a few rapid thrusts, plunging in and out of his mouth wetly.  Byleth's mouth fell open, lips red and wet, his eyelids heavy over eyes blown so wide they looked nearly black.  Yes, he had to be touching himself, otherwise he wouldn't get so worked up over such a simple performance.</p>
  <p>"Enough," Byleth said, his pulse rapid against the pale skin of his throat.  "I want to watch you take it.  Slowly, Dimitri.  If you go too fast, you'll have to take both me and that toy at the same time when I get back."</p>
  <p>"O-oh!"  Dimitri's cock leapt, slapping against his own stomach and leaving a splash of precum behind.  He wasn't entirely sure why the thought of taking both at the same time excited him so much but it did.  He was very nearly tempted to take the toy too fast just to force Byleth to make good on his threat, but then Byleth might find some other way to punish him.  And the thought of Byleth giving him the command not to finish and to wait until his return to cum...if he did that, Dimitri wasn't sure he wouldn't die of blue balls in the meantime.</p>
  <p>Byleth licked his lips as Dimitri positioned himself on the bed, legs spread wide, one hand holding himself open as the other teased his entrance with the phallic toy.  His hips rocked against it when he felt the cool tip kiss the ring of muscle.  He worked it forward, pressing insistently until the wide head just breached the outer ring.</p>
  <p>"Yes," he heard Byleth whisper through the tablet.  "Just like that."</p>
  <p>Dimitri bit his lower lip and he pushed it in farther.  His hips were pulsing into the pressure, taking the length in inch by agonizing inch.  He wanted more of it, wanted all of it, wanted to take it all in and begin seeking his own release--</p>
  <p>"Steady, Dimitri," Byleth ordered, as if reading his mind.  "You don't want to know what will happen if you disobey me right now."</p>
  <p>A tiny whimper escaped Dimitri's throat.  He kept up the slow torture, letting the toy sink slowly into himself.  It was with a sudden start and an involuntary hip-jerk that he discovered the reason for the toy's odd shape:  one of the rounded curves rubbed up right against his most sensitive spot.  His hips juddered a moment longer before he could get the sensation under control, though the effort left him panting and sweating.</p>
  <p>"Good boy," Byleth told him.  "My beautiful Dimi.  Is it all the way in?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri held the toy at the base, his hand nearly touching himself.  He bit his lip as he rolled his hips once, brushing that sweet spot once again.  Need lacing his every word, Dimitri said: "Yes, it is."</p>
  <p>"Good."  A lengthy silence.  Dimitri fought to lift his head from the bed and meet Byleth's gaze.  He shivered as he found those ice-blue eyes studying him intently, as if taking a mental photograph.  "I want you to stay completely still, Dimitri.  Place your other hand on your stomach for me.  That's it, Dimi, good boy."</p>
  <p>Dimitri slid his hand in beneath his straining erection, fanning his palm over his lower abdomen.  If he tilted his head to the side, he could just make out Byleth's shadowy form on the screen of the tablet, leering out at him.  He shivered at the thought of anyone else seeing him this way; he wouldn't do this for anyone else--it was only for Byleth. </p>
  <p>"Press down," Byleth ordered.</p>
  <p>Dimitri groaned as his hand pressed against his stomach, his hips lifting into the pressure automatically.  Was it his imagination, or could he actually feel that immense dildo through his skin?  Fuck, but he wanted to move!</p>
  <p>"Now, Dimitri," Byleth said in a smoky voice.  "There's a dial on the base of the toy.  Do you feel it?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri felt the fine ridges with the pads of his fingers, his entire body shuddering.  "Yes."</p>
  <p>A beat of silence.  Then: "All the way up, Dimitri.  Right now."</p>
  <p>He must have spun the dial as soon as he was given the order, but the memory of doing so was lost in the sheeting lightning that followed.  Dimitri screamed, twisted to the side, lost all control of himself as different parts of the toy began humming and vibrating at counterpoints, all against the most sensitive parts of himself.  His vision whited out, one hand grasping at the bedsheets while the other pressed firmly into his stomach, increasing the pressure even further.  As his hips jerked wildly into the vibrations, his cock scraped against his knuckles, leaking strands of precum like fine, silken threads.  It took longer than it should have for Dimitri to realize that the unending keening sound was coming from himself and even when he did, he was unable to stop.  It was too much, too much, too--</p>
  <p>"--mitri.  Dimitri!"  Byleth's voice broke slowly through the storm.  Dimitri barely had the presence of mind to recall he was even there.  "Off, Dimitri.  Right now."</p>
  <p>But I'm so close, Dimitri thought, biting his lower lip so hard he tasted blood.  I could ignore him, I could just--just--</p>
  <p>His traitorous hand groped between his legs, spinning the dial back the other way.  His entire body trembled, Dimitri felt sweat cooling on his chest and neck.  Wow, that had been intense!  He'd never felt anything quite like that before, nor so perfectly fitted for his body.  He lay splayed on the bed for long moments, gulping down air and mastering his breathing.</p>
  <p>"Dimitri," Byleth said, voice just a touch cruel.  "Again."</p>
  <p>"Ag--"  The word turned into a strangled, choked off sound.  Half his mind thought to protest while the other half only considered the pleasure.  The toy roared to life again, sending Dimitri to new heights of ecstasy, his mind floating, his skin hypersensitive to touch.  Closer now, closer than before.</p>
  <p>"Off," Byleth commanded.</p>
  <p>And the sensations died.</p>
  <p>Dimitri barely had time to breathe before the command to start came again.  Off again.  On again.  Off.  On.  Dimitri felt tears on his cheeks, running just as freely as the precum leaking from his cock.  His hand was slippery in the pool of it, but Byleth hadn't given him permission to touch himself, so he felt only glancing contact along the ridges of his knuckles.  It wasn't enough, not nearly enough, but the vibrations, coupled with Byleth's on-off orders was almost too much.  Dimitri could barely breathe; every muscle felt stretched taut, straining, pulling, at the edge of breaking...</p>
  <p>"Now, Dimitri," Byleth's voice was a whisper Dimitri should not have heard over the sound of his own uncontrolled wails, but he heard it all the same.  "Come for me right now."</p>
  <p>It should have taken more than just the command.  He should have had to take himself in hand, he should have had to thrust with the dildo, he should have had to do <i>something</i> but just the simple spoken command took care of all of that.  It felt as if the floodgates opened and control over his own body was lost to him.  Dimitri heard the crash of surging blood in his ears like a tidal wave just as the first hard pulse of cum contracted his body painfully, the splash of it landing on his own cheek.  As the waves of pleasure rippled outward, Dimitri's vision went black.  He thoughtlessly wondered if this was death, and if it was, he found he didn't mind so much.  He floated in a pool of euphoria for long, languid minutes until he finally surfaced, blinking at the ceiling to clear the tears from his eyes.</p>
  <p>There was a pooling ache between his legs, exacerbated by the still-humming toy.  Numbly he groped around until he found the dial, turning it to "off."  His body barely responded to commands, chilled and shivery as it was, all the tension gone in that one moment of ecstasy.</p>
  <p>"Where'd you go, Dimitri?" Byleth asked, voice faintly amused.  "I didn't tell you you could leave."</p>
  <p>"Wasn't...really a...choice," Dimitri panted.  He couldn't even raise his head; his spine felt as if it were made out of pudding.  His legs still shook with the power of his orgasm and he felt cum sliding off his stomach onto the bed.  Not that he cared about any of that: his fondest desire was to simply revel in this feeling, unmoving until Byleth returned home and took him again.  Yes, that would be just perfect.</p>
  <p>"Did you enjoy that, Dimitri?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri breathed, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
  <p>"Good."  Dimitri heard the rustle of movement through the speaker.  He rolled his head to the side, trying to see the screen and Byleth.  "I thoroughly enjoyed it as well."</p>
  <p>Dimitri smiled.  "I hope I didn't make you late for that...thing."  He'd completely forgotten whatever the thing was the Byleth had to go and do.</p>
  <p>"Not too late," Byleth assured him.  From the movement of the camera, Dimitri could only assume that Byleth was adjusting his clothing, getting ready to step out of whatever dark corner he'd hidden himself in for this.  "My father might scold me, but this recording more than makes up for that."</p>
  <p>"Re-recording?"  Dimitri levered himself up on an elbow, squinting his eyes at the screen, wondering--hoping--that he'd misheard.  "Byleth, you didn't--"</p>
  <p>"Oh, yes."  That grin was nothing short of evil.  "I am going to be enjoying this again and again until I get back to you, my love."</p>
  <p>Dimitri's blood ran cold.  "Byleth, no--!"</p>
  <p>"Don't worry, no one else will ever see it."  Byleth's blue eyes danced on the screen.  "Except perhaps you.  I might make you watch it with me while I do unspeakable things to you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri shuddered, his other arm curling over his chest as if to protect himself.  "Byleth, please--"</p>
  <p>"Yes, you know I love it when you beg."  Byleth winked.  "But I really do have to go now.  I love you, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>"I love you too.  You bastard."  Dimitri heard Byleth laugh before he ended the call.  When the screen went black, Dimitri fell back against the bed, one arm over his face, letting him feel the heat of his embarrassment.  Long minutes ticked by before he felt he could finally move again.  When he drew his arm away from his face, it came away sticky with his own mess.</p>
  <p>Dimitri started to sit up, a few vague thoughts of ordering dinner and maybe unpacking another box or two.  But then the feeling of the vibrator still lodged deep within him gave him pause.  With a small chuckle at himself, he laid back down on the bed, already grasping the toy by the base and giving it a few lazy strokes.</p>
  <p>After all, too much was never enough.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned!  There might be a follow-up to this in the near future.  For updates, follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth returns home from his conference and finds Dimitri in a rather...compromising position.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you're up for a little more smutty goodness!  ^_~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dimitri would have shouted at his climax, but his throat felt too raw for such a sound.  Instead, he grunted like he'd been punched in the gut, then sagged wearily into the bed, one hand automatically turning off the vibrator before collapsing into the sticky mess on his stomach.</p>
  <p>He'd never felt so completely wrung out before, so empty, so...hollow.  Sure, he'd gone marathon sex-sessions with Byleth before, but they usually paused to clean up or eat or change the sheets, something.  But with Byleth gone for the weekend and Dimitri in possession of a brand-new toy, well...  Perhaps it was fair to say Dimitri had gotten carried away.</p>
  <p>I should get up and shower, Dimitri thought, grimacing as he lifted his hand from his stomach, trailing mess along behind it.  I should order some food, unpack some boxes...I should...something.  Anything.</p>
  <p>He'd had these thoughts before, but for the first time all weekend, he thought he might actually listen to himself.  It was late on Sunday and he had classes the next day.  And Byleth would be coming home tomorrow: he should make it look like he put at least <i>some</i> effort into unpacking their moving boxes.  His body felt slow and sore, but he figured once he got moving, he'd feel better.  And food, food would be--</p>
  <p>Dimitri twitched at the sound of keys in a lock.  He nearly panicked, then relaxed as he remembered only one other person had the keys to this apartment.  Then panicked again as he realized what that person was about to find.  He sat up quickly, hissing in pain as the movement contracted around the rigid dildo still stuck inside him.  He had to lay back to pull it out, then tossed it aside.  He grabbed at the blankets, hastily swiping the evidence of his last orgasm off his body.  What should he do?  Change the sheets?  Hide the evidence?  Jump in the shower?  Throw on some clothes and offer to take Byleth out to dinner?</p>
  <p>Too late: in his moment of indecision, Byleth appeared in the door, cool eyes sweeping the scene once, before lighting on Dimitri, a slow smile growing on his face.  "Hello, Dimitri.  Have you been enjoying yourself?"</p>
  <p>"Byleth."  Dimitri's voice cracked.  He coughed, cleared his throat and tried again.  "I wasn't expecting you home until tomorrow."</p>
  <p>"I found I couldn't wait that long.  I missed you."  The smile sent a chill down Dimitri's back.  "It doesn't look as if you've missed me that much."</p>
  <p>"I did!"  Dimitri protested, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.  "I just, ah...was enjoying the toy you left me."</p>
  <p>"I can see that," Byleth said, eyes flicking to the toy, making Dimitri blush.  He stepped into the room, cupped Dimitri's chin and leaned down for a kiss.  His eyes were playful when the kiss broke.  "Is there anything left for me?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri chuckled softly.  "You know I'd do anything for you, Byleth, but ah...maybe if you had called first..."</p>
  <p>"I wanted it to be a surprise.  You know how I love surprising you."  Byleth trailed a finger down Dimitri's throat, traced his collarbone, let his hand slide down his chest.  "I thought about you all the way here.  I had to rent a car, you know.  Drove the whole way."  Byleth leaned in, his breath a tickle against Dimitri's ear.  "The soundtrack to that video you made for me kept me going."</p>
  <p>Dimitri shuddered, rolling his shoulder and lightly pushing Byleth away.  "You didn't tell me you were recording that video.  I wouldn't have done it if I'd known--"</p>
  <p>"You would have," Byleth just about purred.  He stepped back and loosened the knot of his tie before tossing it off.  Dimitri couldn't help but follow the motion as Byleth began undoing the buttons of his shirt.  He was starkly aware of the fact that he was naked, covered in the evidence of his own self-abuse from the past two days.  He wished he could hide, wished he could bathe, but Byleth had the look of a hunter in his eyes: if Dimitri ran, he would surely be caught.  Plus, he wasn't certain how steady his legs would be after two days of playing with that oversized toy.  "You would never say no to me.  Would you, Dimitri?"</p>
  <p>"I say no to you all the time," Dimitri teased, but as Byleth leaned down for a kiss, his hand tussling Dimitri's hair, he knew he wouldn't be resisting Byleth's charms tonight.  Byleth knocked Dimitri's knees wide to stand between them as he unbuckled his belt, smirking down at Dimitri.  "I'm happy to get you off, Byleth."  Dimitri stroked Byleth's thighs through his trousers.  "I can suck you or jack you, or whatever you need.  You know I'm happy to make it all about you."</p>
  <p>"Hm, that does sound nice," Byleth said, letting his trousers drop.  He cupped Dimitri's cheeks, tipping his face up, one thumb tracing the curve of Dimitri's ear.  "I could sit back and let you take care of me."</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri whispered reverently.  "I could massage your back for you.  I know how it gets stiff from too many hours of driving."  Dimitri turned his head to kiss the center of Byleth's palm.  "Tell me what you need, my love.  You know I'll do it for you."</p>
  <p>"Hmm..."  Byleth seemed to consider the offer.  Based on the bulge in his boxers, his need was considerable.  Especially when compared to Dimitri's exposed and limp dick.  His desire was there, as it always was for Byleth, but the flesh was weak and flagging after a weekend of self-abuse.  He wasn't even certain he could get hard again tonight, never mind finish.  But that didn't mean he couldn't give his lover what he needed.  After all, Byleth had left the conference early just to be home with him: it was only fair.</p>
  <p>Dimitri drew Byleth onto the bed, backing up so that Byleth had to set a knee on the mattress to follow.  He took one of Byleth's hands in his and trailed kisses along the inside of his wrist up to his elbow before pulling him in closer to kiss his chest, his collarbone, his neck.  He scooted farther back until Byleth was on all fours above him, Dimitri pushing up on his elbows to kiss him.  Byleth lowered himself slowly, pressing the lengths of their bodies together and for long moments, all they did was touch and kiss and taste, reveling in their reunion.  It had only been a few days that they'd been apart--less than a week, really--but they had only just moved in together and taking their time with each other was still a luxury they hadn't gotten used to yet.  Eventually, Byleth laid down on the mattress, pulling Dimitri to face him so that they lay side by side.  Dimitri kissed Byleth's knuckles as he memorized the color of Byleth's eyes in the dark of their bedroom.</p>
  <p>"So, my love?" Dimitri asked, voice husky.  "What can I do for you?"</p>
  <p>Byleth's hand traced Dimitri's side, making him shiver with anticipation.  His gaze trailed down the length of Dimitri's body before meeting his eyes again.  "Letting you take care of me is a tempting offer, Dimitri.  But this place doesn't quite feel like home yet."  Byleth shifted onto an elbow, leaning in close to whisper in Dimitri's ear.  "And I want to feel like I'm home more than anything."</p>
  <p>"A-ah!"  Dimitri shivered as goosebumps broke out over his skin.  He chuckled low and soft.  "In that case, I suppose I don't mind.  Just don't mistake my, ah, inability to perform as a lack of interest."</p>
  <p>Byleth's small, dark smile made Dimitri feel cold for an entirely different reason.  "You don't think I can make you finish?"</p>
  <p>"No, I just, I meant--"  Dimitri flinched as his traitorous cock attempted to twitch with interest, the abused tissue twinging in pain.  "I'm just worn out, Byleth.  It's my own fault.  I can still--"</p>
  <p>"That's fine."  Byleth silenced Dimitri with a kiss, then got up from the bed.  "I'm in the mood to take my time, anyway.  And since I thought you might have found a way to...amuse yourself, I picked up a little something to help remedy the situation."</p>
  <p>Dimitri swallowed hard as Byleth slipped his hand into the outer pocket of a suitcase left near the door.  Whatever he grabbed was small enough to conceal in the palm of his hand.  Dimitri retreated warily as Byleth prowled towards him.  Dimitri might have fallen off the far end of the bed but for Byleth catching his ankle and dragging him back as he climbed over him, a knee on either side of Dimitri's hips.</p>
  <p>"Wha-what is it?" Dimitri asked, watching Byleth's closed hand warily.</p>
  <p>"Just a little something to help pique your interest," Byleth said, eyes dropping to Dimitri's groin.  "Although, from the looks of it, you may be recovering on your own."</p>
  <p>Dimitri groaned at the steady ache between his legs.  Yes, the spongy tissue was beginning to firm, despite its very recent insistence that it was completely used up.  It wasn't anything near fully erect and he doubted it would even get there--not with the pain that simply a semi was giving him.  And even if it did get hard--which was almost certainly Byleth's goal--Dimitri was certain he couldn't cum again.  That last one had been almost dry, feeling almost more like a cough than an orgasm.  But his objections died before he could voice them when Byleth reached down with his closed hand and gently scraped his knuckles along Dimitri's balls.  Dimitri gasped at the radiating ripples of pleasure and pain that small touch caused.</p>
  <p>"You want to cum for me, don't you, Dimitri?" Byleth asked, his voice sweet.  "After all I did to come home early just to see you?  You're not going to make me cum alone, are you?"</p>
  <p>"I want to, Byleth, really," Dimitri moaned, one hand flung over his eyes to hide tears.  "I'm sorry, it's my fault, but I can't--I can't--"</p>
  <p>"I think you can," Byleth cooed.  "Let me help you."</p>
  <p>Byleth's fingers slid up and around Dimitri's balls, still gentle and soft, but the slowly tightening band of rubber they left behind blew the air from Dimitri's lungs.  His balls tightened as if in retreat, only to be stopped by the encircling ring Byleth had left around the base.  Startled, Dimitri pushed up on one elbow, uncovering his eyes to meet Byleth's intense stare just in time for the conjoined ring to slip over his semi-hard cock.</p>
  <p>He gaped soundlessly for a moment as Byleth gently tested the fit.</p>
  <p>"It's not tight, is it?" Byleth asked.  "It should get tight later, that is the whole point after all, but it shouldn't hurt you like this."</p>
  <p>"Like this" meaning soft and pliable, though as Dimitri's interest piqued, the cock and ball rings would grow tighter, trapping the blood and forcing an erection on the already abused tissue.  Dimitri swallowed hard.  "It--it doesn't hurt."</p>
  <p>"Good."  Byleth stretched his body over Dimitri's, giving him a long, lingering kiss while carding one hand back through Dimitri's hair.  "We don't have to go fast, love.  I'm happy to take my time.  In fact, there's something I'd like to show you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri swallowed hard.  "Not another toy."</p>
  <p>Byleth's laugh was low and throaty.  "No, not a toy."  His eyes glanced sideways on the bed.  "Not another new one, at least."</p>
  <p>Dimitri blushed, recognizing that Byleth was talking about the toy he'd been using on himself all weekend.  Was that still on the bed?  He thought he'd tossed it aside earlier.</p>
  <p>"Get comfortable," Byleth suggested, kissing Dimitri's hand before slipping off the bed once more.  Dimitri resituated, curling up against the pillows while Byleth got his phone out of his discarded pants.  When he returned to the bed to sit beside Dimitri, he was fully nude.  Byleth slipped an arm around Dimitri's back and tugged him closer as he opened up an app on his phone.</p>
  <p>"Is this one of your talks from the conference?" Dimitri asked, recognizing the video app.  He settled his head against Byleth's shoulder.  "You said you were giving a talk about--"</p>
  <p>He froze as the video started.  His face slowly filled in with heated blood, his jaw hinging open.  He tried pushing away from Byleth, but the arm around him was suddenly hard as steel.</p>
  <p>"Don't you want to watch?" Byleth asked teasingly.  "This was the best presentation I saw all week long."</p>
  <p>"Byleth!"  Dimitri turned his face away, but he could still hear the lewd sounds from the video.  "It's bad enough you recorded that!  Do you really have to make me watch it?"</p>
  <p>"Just this one part."  Byleth nuzzled the side of Dimitri's neck.  "It's my favorite part, look."</p>
  <p>Dimitri couldn't bring himself to look.  He knew exactly how wanton he'd acted in that video, exactly how shameless he'd been, how he'd bared himself for Byleth.  The sounds of his own moans and squelch of the toy were too much; there was no way he could bring himself to look.  But even despite his embarrassment, his arousal was apparent in his need to adjust the ring around his cock--the video was certainly doing something to his baser instincts.</p>
  <p>"You look so good like that, Dimitri."  Byleth kissed Dimitri's neck, just below the ear.  The sounds of the video continued playing.  "So beautiful for me."</p>
  <p>"Byleth, please."  Dimitri's skin felt too warm.  "You know I hate that."</p>
  <p>"Do you?" From the tone of voice, Dimitri could tell Byleth was referring to his obviously growing interest.  "Tell you what: I'll turn it off.  If."</p>
  <p>"If?" Dimitri asked, wary.</p>
  <p>"If you'll give me a personal show."  The arm snaked around Dimitri's back tugged at the blankets, drawing the toy used in the video closer.</p>
  <p>"You...you want me to play with it?" Dimitri asked, voice rough.  "Again?  With you here?"</p>
  <p>"What can I say?" Byleth asked in a throaty whisper.  "You put on a good show."</p>
  <p>Dimitri drew a shuddering breath.  "Okay.  I will. Just turn it off, Byleth."</p>
  <p>A soft click from the phone.  "It's off."</p>
  <p>"And put the phone away," Dimitri said, grasping the toy by the base.  It was strange: the first time he'd seen it, the toy had looked so large.  Now it almost seemed normal.</p>
  <p>"But Dimitri--"</p>
  <p>"No," Dimitri said sternly, shifting his gaze from the toy to Byleth.  "You took that video without permission. You've lost phone-in-bed privileges."</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled, but complied, setting the phone on the floor and sliding it out of reach.  He sat back against the pillows, one hand stroking his own generous length as Dimitri positioned himself in the center of the bed, toy in hand.  His cheeks still felt flushed with embarrassment, but it wasn't as bad as the full body-blush the video had caused.</p>
  <p>"Is there, ah...a certain way you want me to..."</p>
  <p>Byleth smiled, tucking one arm behind his head while the other kept up a slow drag on his own cock.  "Why don't you sit back on it?  I want to see your face as you take it."</p>
  <p>Dimitri nodded, spreading his knees wide for balance as he reached behind himself with the toy.  He was already slicked and stretched from countless prior sessions.  The toy entered with no resistance, but the shape of it still teased his insides as it pushed inside, brushing sensitive areas that made Dimitri moan and bite his lower lip as he settled onto it.  He didn't turn on the vibrations, but rocked back on it, letting it caress all his sensitive inner parts.  He kept his motions slow, gentle and controlled, though--after all, parts of him were still sore.</p>
  <p>"Mmm, you look good like that, Dimitri," Byleth said, humming appreciatively.  "But something is a little...different."</p>
  <p>"Different?" Dimitri asked, thoughts and body feeling just a little hazy.</p>
  <p>"Yes."  Byleth drew the word out thoughtfully.  "It isn't the same as it was on the video.  I think you've grown a little too...comfortable with your new friend."</p>
  <p>"Mmhmm." Dimitri couldn't deny that.  He blinked his eyes open as movement shifted the mattress: Byleth was on his knees right in front of him, barely inches away.</p>
  <p>"Let me help a little," Byleth said softly, brushing hair behind Dimitri's ear.  "I think I can help you remember what it felt like the first time."</p>
  <p>"I--Oh!"  Dimitri was cut off as Byleth gave him a light push, so that he landed flat on his back.  Byleth loomed over him, smiling, but with cold eyes as he reached down between Dimitri's legs.  Dimitri's body tightened as the toy was gripped, shifted, moved under a power that was not his own.  He bit his lower lip, one hand curling around Byleth's forearm while the other fisted in the sheets.  Byleth twisted the toy, making Dimitri gasp and arch his back.  The toy retreated a little, then slammed back in with startling speed.  Dimitri shouted and writhed, heels digging into the bed to lift his hips, a vain attempt to guide the toy back against all those aching sweet spots.  Byleth worked the toy through a few solid thrusts, then, with a cruel smirk, flicked the vibrations on.</p>
  <p>A raw scream tore its way out of Dimitri's throat.  He lost all sense of what Byleth was doing to him, lost in the electric pulses of lightning scraped against exposed nerves.  He'd never been quite this vigorous with the toy on himself--after all, the vibrations were enough alone when the toy was fully seated within him: there was no need to add all the thrusting.  It created an entirely new experience with the same toy and so much more all because it was out of Dimitri's hands and in Byleth's control.  Dimitri could barely manage to hold himself in place for the onslaught; his muscles felt weak and trembly almost instantly, still worn out from earlier.  Despite his grip on Byleth and the blankets, he was slowly being driven towards the edge of the bed.</p>
  <p>"There you are, Dimitri."  Byleth's voice cut through the fog of sensation and screams like the whistle-shriek of a descending sword.  A tongue lathed heavily up the length of Dimitri's cock, cutting off his air mid-scream as all he could do was choke.  "I knew we could get you there.  Can I fuck you, Dimitri?  Are you ready for me?"</p>
  <p>"Yes," Dimitri gasped, though he wasn't sure if he got the word fully out before Byleth ripped the toy free.  He felt himself being turned over onto his stomach, grateful for the assistance because he wasn't certain he could make his limbs support his own weight.  He didn't even have time to get to his knees before Byleth was shoving into him, the heat of his cock an entirely different feel than the rubbery toy.</p>
  <p>"Already wet and ready for me, I love this," Byleth cooed, laying flat on Dimitri's back.  He rolled his hips slowly, fully sheathed in that single motion, making Dimitri groan.  "How do you feel, Dimitri?  Think you can cum for me now?"</p>
  <p>Byleth's warm breath against the back of Dimitri's neck made him shiver.  He could feel his erection trapped beneath him, pinned by his body weight, the cock ring still evidently in place.  "I...I'm not sure."</p>
  <p>"No?"  Byleth's hands traced up the length of Dimitri's body, up his arms to tangle with his fingers above his head.  Byleth kissed the back of Dimitri's neck and rolled his hips in a slow circle, his entire weight laid against Dimitri's back.  This was nice.  Indulgent.  Almost lazy.  Of the two of them, Byleth was the shorter and more narrow through the chest and shoulders, so supporting his weight was no problem for Dimitri.  He breathed easily, reveling in the feel of Byleth inside him and above him, relaxed, slow and languid.  Dimitri could almost fall asleep like this.</p>
  <p>"I don't know if I can, but I don't mind if you do," Dimitri said, angling his hips up into Byleth's lazy thrusts.  "However you want it."</p>
  <p>"Hmm..."  Byleth's breath ruffled Dimitri's hair.  "However I want it."  His elbows dimpled the mattress as he pressed his weight into them, giving himself the space to thrust shallowly into Dimitri.  "You're so loose, my love.  Do you even feel me?"</p>
  <p>"Of course I feel you!" Dimitri protested.  "How can you ask that?  You don't think a toy could ever actually replace you, do you?"</p>
  <p>"Perhaps not, but I do think you were a little too enthusiastic with that toy," Byleth commented.  His teeth nipped at Dimitri's ear, making him shiver.  "What do you say to taking both me and the toy, my darling Dimi?"</p>
  <p>"Oh!"  Dimitri felt his body clench, muscles clamping down on Byleth's length.  "I--I don't think--I don't know--"</p>
  <p>"I think you can," Byleth breathed, slow, lazy thrusts pulsing into Dimitri steadily.  "And...I think you want to, too."</p>
  <p>Dimitri shuddered, goosebumps erupting over his skin.  Actually...he did sort of want to.  Had wanted to ever since Byleth had threatened it over the video call.  He wasn't entirely positive it would work out mechanically, but he was willing to give a shot for Byleth.  He swallowed hard and nodded.  "We can try."</p>
  <p>"Good boy, Dimitri."  A warm kiss beneath his ear, then Byleth was moving, pushing up off Dimitri's back, then pulling Dimitri up onto his hands and knees.  Dimitri supported himself shakily, looking back as Byleth picked up the toy, his free hand stroking Dimitri's ass.  Those icy eyes sized up Dimitri's entrance, then flicked over to meet Dimitri's gaze, a slow smile on his face.  "You want this so much you're already gaping for it."</p>
  <p>Dimitri felt the heat in his cheeks.  "That's your fault.  You make me want it."</p>
  <p>"It's my fault you couldn't stop playing with yourself all weekend while I was away?" Byleth asked, taunting.  He rubbed the blunt head of the toy against Dimitri's entrance, letting it catch and tug the rim a few times before slipping it inside.  "No, Dimitri.  That's all on you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri groaned as the toy slid inside him, a feeling that by now was more familiar than his own touch back there.  He lowered himself to his elbows and leaned back for more pressure, but Byleth wasn’t adding it just yet.  Instead, Dimitri felt Byleth positioning himself behind him.  He readied himself for the second penetration, breathing slowly and deeply while trying to keep his muscles relaxed.  But instead of pushing in alongside the toy, Byleth's hand traced the curve of Dimitri's hip, making Dimitri jump and tense as cool fingers brushed his heated dick.</p>
  <p>"I think those rings are doing their job, Dimitri."  Dimitri hissed as Byleth stroked his length, the tissue firm, yes, but also sensitive and sore.  He tried to squirm away when Byleth's thumb circled the sensitive tip.  "Oh, but you're so dry.  Where's the slick, Dimi?"</p>
  <p>"I told you, I'm out," Dimitri said, still squirming beneath Byleth's touch.  "I ran myself dry and that's my own fault, but I'm fine with you getting on with it."</p>
  <p>"I don't want to just get on with it," Byleth said, moving his hand to reach for Dimitri's face.  He cupped Dimitri's chin, then thrust two fingers into Dimitri's mouth, stroking his tongue in time with gentle ruts against his ass.  Dimitri couldn't help but moan as each movement shifted the toy inside him.  "I want you to enjoy this too, Dimitri.  It's my homecoming; you need to be as happy as I am."</p>
  <p>Dimitri would have said that he was, if only Byleth wasn't finger-fucking his mouth.  He felt Byleth's hand slip between them, felt the warm slide of Byleth's precum against his crack.  He swallowed, tongue and teeth teasing the fingers in his mouth.  He couldn't help but rock into the rhythm set by Byleth sitting behind him, even as the heat of Byleth's cock pressed inside him, alongside the cool, unforgiving pressure of the toy already inside.  The stretch started out fine at first, then slowly it began to burn.  Dimitri squeezed his eyes shut, pressed back and tried to relax, but as the pressure kept mounting, he found tears pricking his eyes.  He had barely been able to take the toy at first!  What made him think he could take both his lover and the toy at the same time?!</p>
  <p>"Mmm."  Byleth hummed and moaned softly as he pressed in.  "You're taking it so good, Dimi.  Feels so good, so tight.  Good boy, Dimi."</p>
  <p>Byleth's free hand stroked Dimitri's back, following the curve of his spine, then curling around his hip, pulling him back, back, back, impaling him slowly, steadily, inexorably.  Dimitri whimpered around Byleth's fingers, inwardly asking how much longer.  He should know how long Byleth's cock was--it had just been inside him moment's ago!!--yet somehow it seemed to be triple its normal length as it slid in alongside the toy.  Dimitri moaned around the fingers in his mouth, his hands clawing for the edge of the mattress, trying to drag himself away but Byleth's hand held him in place.  There was plenty of slide with all the slick still in him as well as on the toy, it was the stretch that was going to kill him: that burn, that pressure, that unending push!</p>
  <p>Dimitri turned his head to the side, pulling away from Byleth's fingers.  "Byleth, I can't!  I can't!"</p>
  <p>"You can, just relax," Byleth coached softly.  "Just relax and feel...everything."</p>
  <p>Dimitri screamed as saliva-slick fingers slid over the crown of his cock, teasing and tickling the length before circling the head again.  His vision whited out briefly, coming back in sharp relief as Byleth finally bottomed out against him, the stretch around both Byleth and the toy a heavenly mix of torture and high pleasure.  He could feel his pulse throbbing in his dick, trapped by the cock ring Byleth had placed there earlier, making it slightly numb to Byleth's ministrations.</p>
  <p>"You know, I really think you might finish, Dimitri," Byleth said, voice nearly a whisper.  "Try for me, won't you?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri could barely speak, his body stretched to the breaking point, cold sweat breaking out on his skin.  He wasn't even certain he was going to <i>survive,</i> let alone cum.  Byleth stilled against him, hands moving soothingly over his back, his hips, his thighs, a subtle suggestion that Dimitri relax.  But relaxing wasn't going to happen at this point.  No.  At this point, Dimitri just needed Byleth to <i>move.</i></p>
  <p>Dimitri shoved backwards into Byleth with a grunt of effort, impaling himself even harder on both Byleth and the toy.  Byleth cried out in surprise, though his hips surged to meet the backwards-thrust.  A low chuckle shivered through both of them.</p>
  <p>"I guess that means you're ready. Right, Dimitri?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri ducked his head against the bed, hands white-knuckled in the sheets.  It was still a shock when Byleth slid backwards, one hand between them to hold onto the toy, then surged back in with both.  The cry caught in Dimitri's raw throat, choking him as Byleth thrust again and again, never too hard or fast, but steadily and consistently.  It felt to be about the width of a baseball bat, though the second his mind made that comparison, Dimitri wished it hadn't: if he ever said that out loud, he felt certain Byleth would want to know if it could be done--and then maybe even try fucking into him with the baseball bat!</p>
  <p>Dimitri shook the thought free, forcing an exhale through his nose.  This wasn't as bad as that.  It wasn't even bad.  Byleth was being gentle, considering.  He could be a whole lot more brutal than this.  And anyway he hadn't even turned on the--</p>
  <p>Dimitri's mouth opened in a silent scream as Byleth switched on the vibrator, suddenly and without warning.  The toy was shoved deep inside, fetched up good and tight to Dimitri's prostate while Byleth continued to fuck him without mercy.  Dimitri almost missed the moment those clever hands snuck beneath him and unclasped the binding between the cock-and-ball rings, allowing blood to circulate once again.  He did feel Byleth's hand stroking his length while the other pulled his hip back, maintaining the rhythm.</p>
  <p>"I'm almost there, Dimitri," Byleth groaned, his thrusts losing their controlled pace.  "Are you with me?  Will you cum for me?"</p>
  <p>"Yes, Byleth, yes!" Because Dimitri would say anything to let this finally be over.</p>
  <p>"Don't lie to me, Dimitri," Byleth warned.</p>
  <p>"Never," Dimitri gasped.</p>
  <p>In a motion that Dimitri wished he could have seen--or maybe even videoed in slow motion--Byleth jerked all the way out, yanked out the vibrator, then plunged all the way back in.  Dimitri shouted at the sudden emptiness, then shuddered as Byleth entered him again.  The silken heat that entered him such a contrast from the toy, Dimitri's body contracted like a vice.  Byleth had to fight to draw back in order to thrust in again, but for Dimitri it was all over.  His poor cock, wrung out over and over and over throughout the weekend, gave its final mighty effort, pulsing and twitching despite the lack of anything to squeeze out.  It was, by far, one of the most unique sensations Dimitri had yet experienced, though he could only ponder that for about a second before he fully lost consciousness, his head collapsing down into his arms.</p>
  <p>"...mitri."  Something cool touched the side of his face.  He turned away from it.  "Dimitri."  No, no, he didn't want to wake up.  He was sore, he was spent, he had nothing left to give.  Just let him sleep!  "Dimitri?  Please, Dimitri, I'm worried."</p>
  <p>Good, Dimitri thought viciously.  You should be.</p>
  <p>But even unconscious, he wasn't all that spiteful.  With a whimper and a groan, Dimitri reached towards wakefulness.</p>
  <p>Byleth's eyes were close and full of concern.  "Dimitri?  Are you alright?  You collapsed earlier."</p>
  <p>That's because you fucked me to within an inch of my life, Dimitri tried to say, but all that came out was a hoarse cough.  Byleth cradled Dimitri in his arms, lifting his head to offer him a drink from a water bottle.  Dimitri only sipped: it burned his throat each time he swallowed.  Finally he pushed it away, making no move to raise himself from Byleth's arms.</p>
  <p>"You gonna make it?" Byleth asked, picking sweat-stuck hair off of Dimitri's forehead.  "I didn't realize you'd passed out at first.  I'm sorry, Dimitri, it just felt too good to be home."</p>
  <p>"Home." He did manage to echo that word.  He pressed his cheek into Byleth's palm, a weak smile on his face.  Byleth continued to look at him in concern.</p>
  <p>"You feel lighter than usual," Byleth finally said, fingers pinching a circle around Dimitri's wrist.  "You haven't been overdoing it on the unpacking this weekend, have you?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri chuckled, but stopped abruptly: even that much motion sent pain down into his more sensitive areas.  "Does it look like I was unpacking?"  He flipped his hand at the boxes still stacked around the room.</p>
  <p>Byleth frowned.  "But then how else would you have dropped weight that fast?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri turned his face into Byleth's chest, as if to hide.  He mumbled his response, embarrassed to say it out loud.  Byleth leaned back, frowning down at Dimitri.  "What was that?"</p>
  <p>"I said I..."  Dimitri muttered the last few words under his hand.</p>
  <p>Byleth peeled the hand away from Dimitri's face.  "One more time."</p>
  <p>"I said I forgot to eat," Dimitri finally blurted out.  "Ever since I unwrapped that toy it's been...well, I just forgot."</p>
  <p>Byleth stared down, incredulous, for what felt like ages.  Then, finally, he laughed.  "You should have told me, Dimitri.  I just thought I caught you in the act; I didn't realize the act had been ongoing since the last time we spoke."</p>
  <p>"I tried to tell you I was exhausted!"</p>
  <p>"I thought you meant you had just finished!  I've seen you cum twice in a session before."</p>
  <p>"Twice, sure!"  Dimitri winced: his entire groin felt spongy and sore.  "This was more like...I don't know.  I lost count after seven.  Over the course of two days.  Three days?  It's been a very long session, Byleth!"</p>
  <p>At least Byleth had the decency to look chagrined.  "I didn't realize, Dimitri, I'm sorry.  I suppose that's why I couldn't make you cum in the end."</p>
  <p>"Oh, I--"  Dimitri felt his face heat up.  "I'm pretty sure I did.  There was just...nothing left in the tank."</p>
  <p>"A ghost load, then?" Byleth grinned.  "That's a first."</p>
  <p>"One I could have done without!" Dimitri moaned.  "Now take pity on me and let me sleep."</p>
  <p>Byleth's smile looked sweet for once, just before he kissed Dimitri softly on the lips.  "Let me run you a bath first, my love.  We both have work tomorrow and you'll feel better for it if you bathe tonight."</p>
  <p>"I don't want to," Dimitri groaned, turning into Byleth's chest again.</p>
  <p>"I know."  Byleth smoothed his hair back.  "But I'll take care of you.  And it'll give us a chance to catch up."  Dimitri caught a hint of warmth in Byleth's usually cold eyes.  "I know it seems foolish, my Dimitri, but even though I was only gone a few days, I really did miss you."</p>
  <p>"It's not foolish," Dimitri assured him, lacing his fingers through Byleth's.  "I really missed you, too."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For more fics like this one, follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1">Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Santa Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dimitri has one last present to wrap, but little does Byleth know that that present is for him!  Too bad Dimitri won't let him open it before Christmas!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just an excuse for a little Christmas smut!  Enjoy!  ^_~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Byleth sighed and flexed his wrists against his bonds.  They weren't too tight, but they were itchy on his skin.  He should have protested harder when Dimitri insisted on tying him up in garland, but really, he could never deny Dimitri anything.  It had been that way ever since the first day Dimitri showed up in his office hours on campus.  Byleth recalled that innocent smile, and those eyes dappled with sunlight and shadow.  His first thought upon meeting Dimitri had been: dammit all, I'm about to lose my tenure over this gorgeous creature.</p>
  <p>Of course, they'd managed to hold off their passions long enough that Dimitri hadn't been a student by the time they started dating, but it had been a near thing.</p>
  <p>Dimitri always seemed to know the perfect way to keep Byleth in line.</p>
  <p>Case in point:  garland was a terrible restraint.  The thin wire beneath the scratchy tinsel would be easy to break, no matter how many times Dimitri wound it around and between his wrists and the temptation to break it was real.  But Dimitri had sternly commanded "No peeking!" and Byleth had learned it was best to wait.  Good things always came to those who waited.</p>
  <p>Too bad the only thing Byleth wanted for Christmas was Dimitri.</p>
  <p>They had been enjoying a quiet evening in their apartment, drinking cocoa flavored with a bit of whiskey, listening to instrumental Christmas music with the yule log burning on the flat screen TV.  Combined with the space heater, Byleth could almost believe the crackling fire was real.  The presents were all wrapped in brightly colored papers, bows adorning every package, stockings lovingly stuffed...  And yet, despite all this preparation, Dimitri had run off to wrap "one last gift."</p>
  <p>Byleth sighed and shifted in the high-backed wood chair Dimitri had left him in.  He hoped that wait was worth it.</p>
  <p>"Hey, love."</p>
  <p>Byleth's eyes snapped up to the doorway, where Dimitri stood--no, posed--in what was unmistakably the sexiest thing Byleth had ever seen him wear.</p>
  <p>It was a Santa outfit--because of course it was--but it was tiny, skimpy, showing off all sorts of delicious skin while keeping the best bits hidden.  The fur-lined crop top strained to contain Dimitri's massive pecs while leaving his chiseled abs bare.  The bottom was a cute little skirt, hemmed in fake white fur and just barely long enough to hide whatever Dimitri had on underneath--if there was anything there at all.  Even more enticing were the white stockings that climbed Dimitri's legs up to mid-thigh.  Byleth had never known he'd had a stocking kink before he'd met Dimitri, but there was nothing he loved more than hooking those stocking-clad legs over his shoulders as he brought his lover to new levels of pleasure.</p>
  <p>But sexiest of all was the tiny little smirk on Dimitri's face.  Dimitri had always enjoyed dressing up for sex, but he often looked insecure of himself, as if he had no idea how gorgeous he actually was.  Maybe he had grown more confident in their relationship, or maybe it was the whiskey, but that smirk beneath those knowing eyes made Byleth squirm more than the entire outfit put together.</p>
  <p>His Dimitri was beautiful no matter what wrapping he wore.</p>
  <p>Byleth tried to get up, grunting when he remembered the garland that tied his hands around the back of the chair.  He settled back down, smiling appreciatively across the room.  "I think I'm going to enjoy unwrapping this one, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>"Oh, you think so?"  Dimitri smirked.  He ran his hands down his chest, over his stomach, down to his thighs, the small white gloves on his hands catching Byleth's eye for the first time.  "Too bad it isn't Christmas yet.  You're going to have to wait."</p>
  <p>Byleth turned, glancing at the clock they kept on a shelf.  "It's eleven fifteen."</p>
  <p>"Is it?" Dimitri asked, a hint of mischief in his voice.</p>
  <p>"You want me to wait forty-five minutes."</p>
  <p>"Is that too long?" Dimitri asked with feigned innocence.</p>
  <p>Byleth glared.  "You know I can break free and take you however I want, don't you?"</p>
  <p>"I know that."  Dimitri's smile was anything but pure.  "But I think you'll wait until midnight."</p>
  <p>"You do?" Byleth asked, chuckling.  He flexed his forearms, feeling the bite of the wire against his skin.  "And what makes you think that?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri gave a sexy little pout.  "Because that's what I want most from you for Christmas."</p>
  <p>Oh, that was a low blow.  Byleth grit his teeth together as he relaxed his arms, adrenaline still surging through him from preparing to snap the bonds.  Of course he would do as Dimitri asked--even if it killed him.</p>
  <p>"You're not going to make this easy on me, are you?" Byleth demanded to know.</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed.  "What would be the fun in that?  No, Byleth."  Dimitri leaned low, bracing his hands on the arms of the chair, so close, yet just out of reach as he smirked down at Byleth.  "I'm going to make it <i>hard</i>."</p>
  <p>It was already hard.  No doubt Dimitri could already see that: Byleth had only been wearing soft, flannel pajama bottoms, after all.  Dimitri had asked him to take his shirt off earlier, quite innocently, too, so Byleth hadn't suspected a thing.  The room was warm anyway from the space heater, and since Dimitri had returned wearing that skimpy Santa outfit, the temperature had only risen.</p>
  <p>"Do your worst," Byleth hissed through a grin.</p>
  <p>"I intend to," Dimitri vowed.  He spun away from the chair, tiny skirt flaring as he turned, revealing the tiniest glimpse of something red and small beneath it before concealing it again.  Byleth wanted to rip that tiny skirt away with his teeth and find out what lay hidden beneath it.  But Dimitri was already across the room, smirking as he reached into the stocking he had stuffed for Byleth.  "I hope you've been a good boy, Byleth, because if you've been naughty and peeked at your stocking, you're going to lose a treat."</p>
  <p>"I didn't peek," Byleth grumbled.  "You told me not to."</p>
  <p>"Good boy."  Dimitri drew out a long, heavy candy cane, thicker in width than Byleth's thumb.  Byleth felt his heartbeat begin to race as Dimitri tapped the end of the candy cane against his lips.  "I thought I'd give you a little preview of your gift at midnight--if you can wait that long, that is."</p>
  <p>Byleth swallowed hard.  "What do you mean?"</p>
  <p>"Hmm."  Dimitri hummed thoughtfully as he sauntered to the center of the room, twirling the candy cane as if it were a baton.  He locked eyes with Byleth, licked his lips, then bit his lower lip in a tauntingly slow drag.  Byleth shivered.  It wasn't fair that such a simple, tiny thing should hold so much power over him, but if there was one aphrodisiac that never failed to arouse, it was a sexy and confident Dimitri.  "I don't know, Byleth.  What do you think I mean?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri turned his head, keeping his eyes locked on Byleth as he gently closed his teeth around the tip of the candy cane.  His free hand trailed down his pecs, down his stomach, then pressed his skirt back, showing the unmistakable bulge of his erection.  His fingers left trails in the red velvet as he touched himself, more displaying his arousal than in any way to actually get off.  His wet, pink tongue snuck out of his mouth and swirled around the tip of the candy cane in a way that made Byleth's breath catch.  How was this even possible?  They lived together and their sex life definitely wasn't lacking, but somehow this level of teasing was even more erotic than a normal blowjob.  Did Dimitri even know how powerful he was?</p>
  <p>Dimitri leaned back against the wall, eyes falling half closed as he really started going down on the candy cane, sliding it in and out of his mouth, using the wet tip to trace his lips, dragging his tongue down the full length of it before sucking down the length of it again.  His free hand traveled up his body, mussed his own hair, then dropped back down to palm himself through his skirt, all the while making tiny hums and moans as if truly enjoying himself.  Byleth trembled with need, his arms straining against his garland bonds.  The urge to break free was a temptation like no other.  He just barely kept himself in check--but a glance at the clock only made matters worse.  How could it only have been two minutes since Dimitri started?!</p>
  <p>"Eyes on me, love," Dimitri demanded, tipping his head back as he drew the glistening tip of the candy cane down his chin and along his throat, pausing just at the beginning of his cleavage.  He paused there, frozen, poised, beautiful.  "Unless this isn't enough to keep your attention?"</p>
  <p>"I am at attention," Byleth growled, fully aware of the fact that his cock was at full mast, creating a tent in his pajama pants.  "You're not really going to keep this going for forty-three more minutes, are you?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri's smile was slow and cruel.  "You want me to switch things up?  Okay, Byleth.  But only because I love you."</p>
  <p>Dimitri hooked the crook of the candy cane in the middle of his crop top, the weight of it pulling the material down a tiny bit, giving a tantalizing view of Dimitri's chest.  Byleth strained to see more, but Dimitri turned away too quickly, another flare of his skirt just barely keeping everything hidden.  Byleth groaned and leaned back in his chair.  At least things couldn't get much worse without getting physical.</p>
  <p>Right?</p>
  <p>But then Dimitri turned on some music and Byleth realized just how much worse it was about to get.</p>
  <p>"What song is this?" Byleth asked weakly, the tune familiar but fleeting without words to go with it.</p>
  <p>"You should know."  Dimitri winked.  "Santa, baby."</p>
  <p>Yep, that was the song.  The instrumental version, at least, with a slightly modified beat.  Dimitri pivoted on the ball of his foot, skirt swishing, white stockings making his legs look slender and long.  Those gloved hands trailed down his neck, chest, abs, hips, thighs and before Byleth had time to utter a word, Dimitri began to dance.</p>
  <p>Byleth drooled.</p>
  <p>When had Dimitri learned to move like <i>that</i>?!  He switched his hips from side to side, one hand in the center of the skirt so even as it flared, it revealed nothing.  His other hand traced the curve of a pectoral, slid down the flat plane of his stomach, tossed his already mussed hair.  When Dimitri dropped it low, balancing on the balls of his feet, his hands shimmied up his thighs, teasing that skirt higher and higher--only to roll his body as he stood tall again, leaving Byleth aching for more.  One white-gloved finger dipped into Dimitri's mouth.  His teeth closed on the tip of the glove and he slowly drew it off his hand, tongue teasing the corner of his mouth before he dropped it to the floor.  His now bare hand slipped beneath the edge of the other glove, teasing, taunting, sliding in and out before lifting the glove free of his hand.  Byleth couldn't qualify why that was so sexy, but at this point, any clothing coming off had to be a good sign.  Then Dimitri tossed the glove into Byleth's lap and he jumped at the contact.  Fuck, but this little show had him sensitized!  He was going to pay this back tenfold at the exact stroke of midnight.</p>
  <p>More self-touching and gyrating to the music--was this song always this long, or was this version longer?  Before Byleth could check the time, Dimitri spun around, hands on his hips as he swung them from side to side, the twitch of the skirt revealing the rounded globes of Dimitri's ass.  Instinct had Byleth lunging for it, hard enough to rock the chair forward before it landed on all four legs again.  The wire was biting deeply into Byleth's wrists now--if it came undone by accident, Byleth wasn't sure he'd be able to hold himself back from taking Dimitri right then and there.</p>
  <p>"You like that?" Dimitri asked, looking back over his shoulder and smirking.  He shimmied back a step, putting that ass almost within reach.  "You've been so good so far.  Maybe it's time I gave you a bit of a treat."</p>
  <p>Byleth barely bit back a retort as Dimitri hopped back another step, bending low as he wiggled that ass.  The skirt rode up just enough to show off a delicate-looking lacy red thong riding up between Dimitri's cheeks.  The view disappeared too soon, but Byleth had no cause to complain: Dimitri grabbed both arms of the chair, as if to sit down in Byleth's lap, but instead hovered just above it, writhing and rolling to the music.  The scent of peppermint was thick, cloying, and overly sweet as Dimitri leaned back, setting his shoulders against Byleth's chest and tipping his head back for a kiss.  Byleth granted him one, mostly because he was dying for contact, but it was quick, chaste even, because Dimitri was already pulling away, ass grazing Byleth's clothed cock as he wiggled his hips.  Byleth longed to grab those hips and pull them down, ending this seduction--didn't Dimitri know this was too much for any mortal to withstand?--but the garland stopped him, reminding him of his promise to wait.  He swallowed hard as Dimitri ground down a little harder in his lap, still moving to the music.</p>
  <p>"If you want it that bad, then why not just take it?" Byleth asked, voice rough with need.  His heels were braced against the floor, his hips arching upwards, seeking more contact with Dimitri's ass, but he kept himself tantalizingly just out of reach.</p>
  <p>"Oh, I think I will," Dimitri said with a wink over his shoulder.  "But I'm not ready yet."</p>
  <p>"Say the word and I'll get you ready," Byleth swore, straining at the garland again.  "I'll get you there a few times and still make you beg for it."</p>
  <p>"Hm, begging."  Dimitri stood up, the sudden loss of heat and pressure almost enough to make Byleth weep.  But Dimitri was only turning around, straddling Byleth's lap and sitting down so they were face to face.  "I'm not sure I've ever heard you beg before, Byleth.  Wouldn't that be fun?"</p>
  <p>"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk," Byleth vowed.</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed.  "Not until midnight, you won't."</p>
  <p>Byleth very nearly snapped the thin wire holding his hands behind his back.  It would be such an easy thing to do, and it wasn't as if Dimitri would be upset anyway--he likely didn't expect Byleth to last all the way until midnight.  But that was the challenge, and even with no consequences, Byleth didn't want to fail.  Still, the temptation was real as Dimitri shimmied down into his lap, arms looped lazily around Byleth's shoulders.</p>
  <p>"I like you like this," Dimitri said, eyes flicking down Byleth's bared chest before meeting his eyes again.  "Helpless and wanting me.  It's a good look on you."</p>
  <p>"I always want you," Byleth said, voice rough and low.  And he wasn't helpless.  But if that was the illusion Dimitri wanted, he'd lean into that.  "I love you, Dimitri."</p>
  <p>For just a moment, that cocky, confident facade wavered, revealing his soft, doe-eyed Dimitri hidden within this sexy Santa.  Dimitri leaned forward and kissed him, deep and slow this time, fingers brushing Byleth's hair back behind his ears.</p>
  <p>"I love you too, Byleth," Dimitri said, blue eyes shining.  Then his expression cleared, the smirk returning.  "But not enough to let you off the hook this easy."</p>
  <p>Byleth chuckled.  "I guess that didn't work."</p>
  <p>"Nope."  Dimitri stepped backwards off of Byleth's lap, grabbing the candy cane hooked through his shirt.  He traced the tip of it along Byleth's lower lip, expression thoughtful.  "I should make you wait even longer now, after that dirty trick.  I wonder if you would?"</p>
  <p>Byleth licked the tip of the candy cane before responding.  "Midnight.  Not a second later."</p>
  <p>"There should be penalties for bad boys," Dimitri insisted, pressing the candy cane's tip slowly into Byleth's mouth.</p>
  <p>Byleth bit down sharply, breaking the tip clean off and spitting it to the side.  "If you think you can penalize me, then do it."</p>
  <p>Byleth didn't miss the shudder of longing that wracked Dimitri's body, the way his mouth dropped open, the twitch of his skirt as something beneath it surged to attention.  Byleth smirked.  See?  Not helpless after all.</p>
  <p>Dimitri swallowed hard as he took another step back, visibly attempting to compose himself.  He smoothed his hands over the velvet of his crop top, of his skirt, revealing a little more than he probably meant to, but Byleth didn't mind.  In fact, if there was a way to turn the tables and hurry this along, Byleth would certainly take advantage of it.  The only thought in his head was of putting Dimitri down on all fours, flipping the tiny skirt up and railing him until he finished.  Then, maybe he'd make Dimitri ride him for a while--in that little skirt and those stockings, of course.  Yeah, they were going to get some mileage out that little costume if Byleth had anything to say about it.</p>
  <p>Dimitri seemed to regain control of himself after a few deep breaths, though his smile seemed a little shy.  "This isn't easy on you, is it?"</p>
  <p>"It could be very easy," Byleth informed him.  "Every instant you tease me is one instant closer to me snapping this little string and coming for that ass."</p>
  <p>"But you can make it, can't you?" Dimitri inquired, looking thoughtful.  "You can last until midnight, can't you?  You're strong enough to wait another...half an hour."</p>
  <p>Byleth felt his upper lip curl into a sneer at the mention of the time.  He'd been trying not to look.  "I don't know.  But it is Christmas.  Maybe you can hope for a miracle."</p>
  <p>Dimitri chuckled, sauntering forward again.  "Well, you have been very good so far.  I guess I can give you just one of your presents a little early."</p>
  <p>Byleth swallowed a response as Dimitri dropped to his knees in front of the chair, hands stroking Byleth's thighs.</p>
  <p>"You do want your present, don't you?" Dimitri asked, smirking.  "I think you'll like it."</p>
  <p>"Oh, I think I will," Byleth replied eagerly.  This was good.  This would tide him over.  He could wait so long as he was getting a little relief.</p>
  <p>Though, Dimitri didn't seem to be in any hurry to start.  He licked his lips, eyed the tent in Byleth's lap, toyed with the white fur lining of his crop top.  He eyed Byleth up and down as if he were a meal, those blue eyes reflecting the flames of the TV's yule log, still burning merrily away.  He leaned over Byleth's lap, locking their eyes as he slowly undid the sole button over the crotch and pulled the fabric apart, freeing Byleth's erection without touching it.</p>
  <p>"Somebody looks eager," Dimitri observed.</p>
  <p>"Somebody's going to get impaled later," Byleth retorted.</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed as he used his arms to spread Byleth's knees wider on the seat.  He leaned in, tonguing his lips as he slowly lowered his mouth towards the tip of Byleth's cock.  Byleth's hips strained upwards, awkward for the angle but he couldn't bring himself to care about that just then.  Dimitri's tongue was stretching, about to brush that bead of precum at the tip--</p>
  <p>Then Dimitri was sitting back on his heels, fussing with his crop top while Byleth sagged heavily into his seat.</p>
  <p>"Dimitri!"</p>
  <p>"Hang on, Byleth, just a minute."  Dimitri seemed completely unconcerned with Byleth's need as he rolled his shoulders, arms folding behind himself and broadening his chest.  "I don't want your mess to get on my shirt.  Do you have any idea how difficult it is to wash velvet?"</p>
  <p>"I'll buy you a new one," Byleth snarled.  "I'll buy you ten news ones.  In whatever color you want.  Now get back here!"</p>
  <p>Dimitri laughed mirthfully as he undid the back of his shirt.  Byleth didn't know if it was buttoned or hooked or zippered, he only knew it took far longer than in had any right to, especially with Dimitri's chest thrust outwards like that.  "Be patient, Byleth.  Remember, only good boys get presents."</p>
  <p>"I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't walk until New Year's," Byleth swore.  "You can have fun explaining that to your friends at the party."</p>
  <p>Dimitri chuckled, the top finally coming free in his hands.  As always, Byleth had to stop and stare at Dimitri's perfect pecs: so broad, so developed, he could practically lose himself in between them.  Dimitri seemed in no hurry as he carefully folded the top and set it aside.</p>
  <p>"We'll see about that," he said, leaning forward again, eyes on Byleth as he made his pecs dance before squeezing them together with his arms.  Byleth's hips gave a little jerk as Dimitri nudged his knee out a little farther with his elbow, sidling up against the seat of the chair as he eyed Byleth's cock hungrily.  Byleth was about ready to pray to a god he didn't quite believe in for this time not to be a tease, then nearly shouted as he felt Dimitri's wet, hot lips close around the tip of his dick.  The angle was terrible for thrusting, but his hips still attempted it, his wrists straining against the garland as he fought to remember why he didn't want to simply tear free of it and fuck Dimitri's face at his own pace.  It was a near thing.  And it only got worse as Dimitri pressed the shaft of Byleth's cock in between his pecs, dragging up and down as he lapped and sucked on the tip.</p>
  <p>Byleth had thought this would be a relief, but somehow it was actually worse.  Sure, it felt amazing to have Dimitri's mouth and tits on him, sucking and stroking him, but it wasn't deep enough, wasn't hard enough, wasn't fast enough.  And Byleth suspected Dimitri knew that and was keeping his pace set to "teasing" deliberately.  He made a few half-hearted attempts to hurry the pace, but each time he nearly succeeded, Dimitri pulled away, smirking through those red, fucked-out lips.  Only when Byleth stilled did Dimitri resume his slow torture, cupping Byleth's cock against his chest as he teased, licked and sucked.</p>
  <p>Byleth had already been overly sensitized, thanks to Dimitri's display earlier with the candy cane, then that tantalizing little dance.  What had gotten into his normally shy lover today?  Was it really just the holiday?  Well, the holiday and a tiny bit of spiked cocoa, perhaps.</p>
  <p>Byleth's sole comfort was in the furtive glances he shot over at the clock.  He was afraid to look away from Dimitri for too long, lest he get punished for it, but he couldn't help but watch the time.  Dimitri might have lost track of the time, enjoying himself as thoroughly as he apparently was, but Byleth wasn't going to wait a second longer than midnight.  Then it would be Christmas and therefore the appropriate time to open his "gift."</p>
  <p>With about ten minutes left to go, Byleth shouted in surprise as Dimitri suddenly swallowed him down whole, the deep muscles of his throat swallowing and rippling against him, the heat and the pressure so intense that for one starry-eyed second, Byleth thought he just might come from that alone.  But then Dimitri was pulling away, cool air enveloping the hot, wet skin and making Byleth shiver.  His hands tugged automatically at the bonds, his instinct to hold Dimitri down a hard one to contain.  Dimitri smirked as he sat back on his heels, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.</p>
  <p>"Oh, is it that time already?" Dimitri asked, glancing casually at the clock.  "I'm impressed, Byleth, you've been so good."</p>
  <p>"It hasn't been easy," Byleth gritted out between clenched teeth.  His need was raw and urgent now; there was a very real possibility he wasn't going to make it to midnight.</p>
  <p>"Well then."  Dimitri smirked.  "I guess I should get ready."</p>
  <p>He stood up, the fur hem of his skirt brushing the backs of his thighs as he walked with a bit of a taunting sway back to Byleth's stocking.</p>
  <p>"Did you just use that to hide things in anticipation for tonight?" Byleth demanded to know, his patience with this game wearing thin.</p>
  <p>"I put other things in there, too," Dimitri replied, pulling out a bottle of sex lube.  "There's some nice chocolate in there, too, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow for that."</p>
  <p>In spite of everything, Byleth's heart and cock leapt in an almost Pavlovian response to the sight of the sex lube.  Maybe Dimitri wouldn't actually make him wait until midnight, maybe they'd just start with a little riding right in the chair.  And then at midnight, Dimitri would untie the garland and Byleth could finally get his satisfaction.  Just the thought of it made him salivate.</p>
  <p>Dimitri uncapped the lube and wafted a hand over it, as if sniffing the bouquet.  "It's a holiday scent.  Cocoa and bourbon."</p>
  <p>"Fascinating," Byleth said drily.  His eyes flicked to clock.  Almost...</p>
  <p>Dimitri smirked knowingly, then squeezed out a little lube into his palm.  He set the bottle aside, then got down on all fours, one hand cupping the lube protectively.  He twisted to look back over his shoulder at Byleth, then--with a move he must have practiced in front of a fucking <i>mirror</i>--Dimitri twitched his hips and flicked the skimpy skirt up over his hips, putting that teeny tiny red thong on full display.</p>
  <p>Byleth almost wept.</p>
  <p>"You liked that?" Dimitri asked, rocking his hips from side to side.  "Guess I should start making this ready for you.  If you can last until midnight, that is."</p>
  <p>Byleth groaned.  "What does that mean?  That if I break free before midnight, I don't get to have sex?"</p>
  <p>"That sounds like a fair penalty," Dimitri mused, sliding a finger along the thin strap of his thong.  "Maybe that's exactly what that means."</p>
  <p>"If you tell me we're not having sex, I'll respect that," Byleth said, though his tone was dark and warning.  "But once I'm free I'm going to tie you up, cum on your face and wait until you beg me for sex."</p>
  <p>Dimitri shuddered, his breathing coming a bit harder.  "Please, Byleth, I'm trying to concentrate.  That's difficult when you're sweet-talking me like that."</p>
  <p>Byleth growled low and deep in his throat.  He'd never hurt Dimitri, or do anything Dimitri wasn't okay with--but this teasing was going a little far.  His every nerve felt exposed and raw as Dimitri slid his thong sideways and ran a finger along the crevice between his cheeks, leaving a shining trail of lubricant behind.  His hand held his cheeks open, showing that fluttering rosebud of an opening before he circled it with a finger--then plunged it inside.  Dimitri cried out in feigned surprise, but the real surprise was how Byleth's body reacted--hips thrusting instinctively as if he had been the one who caused the cry of pleasure.</p>
  <p>"Mm, Byleth, it's so good," Dimitri moaned, slipping in a second finger to join the first.  "Oh, that sweet little burn.  Mmm...  How mad would you be if I got off without you?"</p>
  <p>Byleth had to tear his eyes away to glance at the clock.  Not yet.  "Pretty mad."</p>
  <p>"Mm, you are pretty when you're mad."  Dimitri panted as he spoke, thrusting his fingers in and out of his own entrance, entirely on display before Byleth.  "The way your eyes go both dark and bright at the same time.  The way your voice gets all deep.  That expression on your face that looks--Ah!"  Dimitri cried out sharply, his back arching like a bow.  He cried out a few more times, body trembling and sweating when he finally stopped, fingers still working deep inside of him.  "Oooh, that was nice.  So nice.  Wish you could join me, Byleth.  But you still have a little time to go, don't you?"</p>
  <p>Byleth swallowed his frustration, splitting his attention between Dimitri and the clock.  He almost wished he could focus entirely on the clock, so he wouldn't miss the instant it changed, but Dimitri was putting on too good a show not to watch.</p>
  <p>"Ah...  Mmm...  Oh!"  Dimitri's back arched again, his breathing ragged.  "I don't know if there's going to be anything left for you to do, Byleth.  I may just cum without you.  This feels so good..."</p>
  <p>Byleth buried his teeth in his lower lip, tasting just a hint of blood.  His hands were curled into fists behind him, the wire of the garland stretched taut between his wrists.  Dimitri continued to moan and gyrate while Byleth counted down the final seconds with iron patience.</p>
  <p>Three...</p>
  <p>Two...</p>
  <p>"One," Byleth said aloud, yanking his arms apart and shredding the garland.</p>
  <p>Dimitri startled, losing his balance and using his arm to catch himself as he looked back.  "But no, it's only--"</p>
  <p>He cut himself off with a scream as Byleth launched out of the chair, grabbing Dimitri by the hips, barely taking the time to line himself up before plunging inside.  He didn't give Dimitri the chance to speak, just pounded out scream after scream as all Dimitri could do was brace himself.  He hadn't even bothered to remove the thong, just hooked a thumb through it and held it to the side as he fucked into his boyfriend, watching that little skirt froth and dance at the almost violent pace of their sex.  Dimitri dropped low onto his elbows, fingers scrabbling for a hold as he arched his back, entire body shaking, trembling, <i>needing</i>!  It was good he'd gotten himself so close already: Byleth wasn't about to slow down to help him.</p>
  <p>Byleth registered Dimitri's orgasm by his sudden lack of vocalizations and the contractions of his body, closing tight all around Byleth's length.  Byleth let his eyes fall closed, pistoning into that sudden pressure with relish until his release came on him with the force of a blow to the head.  His hands slipped off Dimitri's sides, bracing his weight on the floor on either side.  He fought to catch his breath while curled over Dimitri's back, watching sweat drip from his face onto Dimitri's back.  Dimitri was still and silent, save for his breathing, his body going slowly loose and languid, head turned sideways to rest upon the floor.</p>
  <p>When both their breathing slowed, Byleth pulled out, rolling Dimitri onto his side and spooning behind him on the floor.  They could wait to get cleaned up: right now, the strength of Byleth's orgasm left his legs weak.  He assumed it had to be the same for Dimitri, who had just about gone boneless beside him.  It seemed a herculean effort just for Dimitri to roll onto his back and smile over at Byleth.</p>
  <p>"You almost made it."</p>
  <p>"Hm?" Byleeth asked, lifting an eyebrow.</p>
  <p>Dimitri nodded at the clock.  "You broke out two minutes early.  I saw."</p>
  <p>Byleth shook his head, grinning lazily.  "That clock runs two minutes slow.  I told you I wasn't going to wait a second past midnight."</p>
  <p>"Does it?"  Dimitri looked surprised--shocked, even.  Byleth frowned, about to ask why that mattered, but then Dimitri was shaking with laughter.  He cupped a hand over his mouth and curled in on himself, rocking with mirth.</p>
  <p>"What is it?"  Byleth forced himself up onto an elbow.  "Dimitri?  What happened?"</p>
  <p>"I didn't know it was slow!"  Dimitri laughed hard and loud.  "Before you got home, I set it slower by five minutes.  I thought I could make you break out early and then surprise you that it was already midnight!"</p>
  <p>"You mean that clock--"  Byleth pointed.  "--is now running seven minutes behind?"</p>
  <p>Dimitri nodded, helpless with laughter.</p>
  <p>Byleth groaned and laid back on the floor.  "When my legs work, you're going to pay for that."</p>
  <p>Dimitri chuckled and curled into Byleth's side, one arm thrown over him to cuddle closer.  "I'll look forward to it."</p>
  <p>For long moments, they soaked in the afterglow, in the light from the yule log and the heat of the space heater.  Then Byleth chuckled.</p>
  <p>"Oh no," Dimitri said warily.  "What is it?"</p>
  <p>"Nothing."  Byleth turned his head and kissed Dimitri's hair.  "I was just thinking that you're the best gift I've ever gotten."</p>
  <p>"Mm."  Dimitri yawned, sounding half asleep.  "That's only because you don't know what else I got you for Christmas."</p>
  <p>Byleth turned his head, looking towards the tree and all the wrapped gifts.  "Well, it is Christmas day after all..."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This fic was written by request.  If you are interested in learning more about my request fics, check out my pinned Tweet on <a href="https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1">Twitter</a>.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you'd like to see more fics like this one, please check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/ShiroKabocha1">Twitter!</a>  I love creating work like this.  ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>